Star Wars Episode VII: Return of the Chosen One
by QueenNaberrie
Summary: Star Wars Episode VII...MY version. 30 years have passed since the Battle of Endor & Luke, after years of silence, gets an unexpected visit from his father's Force ghost. He appears just after both Luke and his wife, Mara Jade, feel a massive shift in the Force towards the Dark Side. His father warns him that the Sith have returned & they have targeted him & his family.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I'm probably going to get myself in a lot of trouble for this because now I've got three stories going at the same time. Well...actually four...since there is one I have kind of abandoned, "Lost in Time", which I should also work on. But if I don't get this idea out on paper per se, I'm going to burst. _

_Just for the record, I did actually finish my first fanfic, "Return to the Light". It was my first one, though, so the quality isn't as good as I would like. In fact, I started to rewrite it at one point but never finished it. I was just trying to figure out my writing style at the time._

_Anyway...I have gotten off track so back to it. My first thought was to include part of this concept somehow into "Chance for Atonement", but I have much different ideas now on where I want to take that story now so that is no longer an option. I think it will be better as a separate story._

_So...with Star Wars Episode VII scheduled for release sometime in 2015...I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for months now. It's evolved a bit but I think I finally have it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and do not seek any financial gain for this story. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is currently owned by Disney. This story is just being written for my enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of my readers. Also, to give credit where credit is due, I kind of got this idea from a plot idea I found on website called SuperShadow for Episode VII-IX. It's a very interesting plot idea, if you you're curious to read it; but I wasn't overly happy with it either so this is MY twist on that._

_One more thing...many of the characters will be coming from the EU universe and I have only read a few of those books, so please bear with me if you are an avid EU reader. Wookieepedia is probably going to be my friend on this one. I bought a bunch of EU books a few years ago but only read a few of them. I guess I was kind of disappointed in the fact that Vader/Anakin doesn't really appear in them as a Force Ghost as Obi-Wan did throughout Episodes IV-VI. Although, he does briefly appear in "Tatooine Ghost", which I read cover to cover. But not enough for my taste. So part of this idea is coming from that book as well. A good book to read if you always wanted Leia to meet her father and forgive him, by the way._

Correction: "Tatooine Ghost" is still a good book to read as Leia explores Anakin Skywalker's past on Tatooine, very interesting. But he actually appears to her as a Force ghost in the novel, "The Truce at Bakura". My apologies on the error. It's been awhile since I've read these books.

_Anyway...my author's note is getting longer and longer by the minute so I think I better end it here._

_So on with the story, I would really like to know what your thoughts are on this one._

**Prologue**

"Rise, Lord Vader." The hooded, black cloaked figure stated as he looked down at the dark blond young man of about 30 years old who was bowing before him.

The young Sith dressed in all black with a long flowing cape looked up at his master with glowing yellow eyes. "Yes, my Master." Vader stated as he got to his feet.

"You have proven yourself ready to take on your next challenge, my young apprentice." The hooded figure told him as he put his right hand on Vader's left shoulder. "You and I will finally have our revenge against Luke Skywalker and his whole pitiful family."

The young Sith sneered at his master as he laughed evilly. "I look forward to that, my Master." He declared and then paused as he looked back at his master with arrogance. "The Sith will soon rule the galaxy again...just as you predicted. I can feel it. It is just a matter of time."

The dark cloaked figure also sneered beneath the cowl of his hood. _Yes, Luke Skywalker will pay for his father's betrayal. It will most definitely not go unpunished._

Off in the corner of the cave, the ghostly figure of Anakin Skywalker, wearing brown Jedi robes, gave off a bluish soft glow as he listening to the conversation between these two Dark Side users with utter horror. _This can't be happening. How can this be happening?! I must warn Luke!_ He thought to himself just as he vanished from the cave.

Right after the Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker disappeared after witnessing this horrifying and unbelievable conversation between the Sith, Sideous looked out from under his hood with his glowing, yellow eyes at the place where the specter had just been. _Yes...go. Go tell your son, Anakin, all about us and our plans for revenge. You are playing right into my trap, my treacherous old apprentice._

**Chapter 1**

It had been 30 years since the Battle of Endor and the death of his father, Anakin Skywalker; and now at 53 years old, Luke still looked quite young for his age with only a small amount of grey forming at his temples and very few wrinkles.

He was sitting at the kitchen table in his family's quarters at the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV, staring into space with a look of concern on his face, thinking back to the past and wondering what the future held for all of them, especially with the continued threat from the Yuuzhan Vong in the galaxy. The galaxy just seemed to be getting darker and darker with every passing year and the Dark Side seemed to be growing stronger and stronger along with it. It just made no sense to him considering that his father and Palpatine had been the last of the great Sith Lords. Of course, there had been many Dark Jedi he had come across in the years since; but none as powerful as Darth Sideous and Darth Vader had been. So it was greatly disturbing him that he was feeling the Dark Side so strong again in the galaxy. And tonight he felt it stronger than ever and this had him greatly troubled. _What has happened?_

Luke was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when his wife, Mara Jade, entered barefoot into the room wearing a long silky, green night gown and matching robe. Her long, flaming red hair hung loose over her shoulders. She put her right hand on Luke's right shoulder causing him to look up into her worried green eyes. "Did you feel it too?" She asked him with concern.

"Yes." Luke replied to her as he stared off into space again and put his crossed arms on the table. "There has been a great disturbance in the Force." He paused. "And it has me worried."

Mara sat down in the chair next to her husband and put her right arm around his shoulders. "There has to be some kind of explanation. We will find out what it is and put a stop to it, whatever it is."

Luke looked over at his wife with a small smile and then looked into her eyes with love but still with concern. "I wish I could be that confident."

"Luke, you went up against Palpatine and survived." Mara reminded him and then smirked at him. "And you survived my numerous attempts on your life before I realized how much I loved you." She told him as she put her head on his shoulder and hugged him with her right arm. "We will beat whatever this is together."

Luke looked down and then up at his wife again. He sighed. "But I only survived that encounter with Palpatine because of my father. He sacrificed himself to save me." He paused as he looked forward again with sadness. "If it wasn't for him, I would have died."

Mara kissed her husband on the cheek, causing him to turn his head to look into her eyes. "I know, Luke. But you are much more experienced than you were then and..." She smiled at him with love. "...you have me as your backup."

Luke couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his wife. "Yes...that I do. Whoever they are, they don't stand a chance."

Mara laughed. "They will wish they have never been born." She interjected and then became serious as she got to her feet and kissed her husband on the lips with him still seated. "Well, I'm going to bed. I have to be up with little Ben in the morning. Don't stay up too late, my love."

Luke weakly smiled up at his wife. "I'll be along in a little while."

Mara just nodded and smiled at him before giving him another quick kiss on the lips. She then turned and left the room with her long silky, green night gown and robe flowing behind her.

Luke watched her leave and was about to get up to follow her when he noticed a bluish glowing form start to appear in the corner of the room and then shifted into the image of someone he had not seen since that night on Endor during the victory celebration. He watched in awe as he saw a young version of his father appear in front of him, causing him to gasp as the specter stepped towards him with a look of fear and concern on his face. "Father?!" Luke exclaimed with awe.

Anakin's Force ghost stopped just within a meter from Luke with his hands clasped in front of him. _"Yes, Luke. It's me."_

"Bu-but, Father. Why haven't you appeared to me since Endor? You did Leia but not me." Luke asked with sadness as he got to his feet and walked closer to his father's spirit.

"_I'm sorry, Luke."_ Anakin said with sadness as he looked at his son. _"I should have...but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me."_

Luke looked at his father with shock and sadness. "Of course, I wanted to see you, Father. I've wanted to talk to you and get to know you as Anakin Skywalker." He paused. "And to ask you about Leia's and my mother. Neither of us know anything about her."

Anakin just looked at his son with sadness. "_I-I'm sorry."_ He paused as he looked down and then back up at his son. _"I should have appeared to you sooner...but I will make it up to you in the future. I promise." _He tried to assure him with a weak smile.

Luke smiled through tear filled eyes. "I would like that very much, Father."

Luke just looked at his father with love and forgiveness as Anakin returned his gaze with that of genuine paternal love. "_So would I." _Anakin's face then changed to one of worry as at that moment he remembered why he had come to pay his son a visit in the first place. _"But Luke...there is something I need to warn you about."_

"What about?" Luke asked him with curiosity and concern written all over his face.

Anakin sighed. _"I don't know how to tell you this."_ He paused. _"But...Palpatine has found a way to cheat death."_

Luke looked at him with shock. "WHAT?!"

"_Before he died, he apparently commissioned a clone of himself and me to be created."_ Anakin looked at his son with all seriousness. _"Somehow...Palpatine's spirit has taken control of his clone's body and has trained my clone to serve as his apprentice. He is even calling him Lord Vader. They are planning on killing you and your family for revenge for my betrayal."_

Luke's jaw just dropped. "Is that even possible?! Cloning Force sensitives, that is?" He paused as he ran his right, gloved hand through is hair. "I thought it was impossible to clone Force sensitives. That they either die or go mad."

"_Apparently, he found a way around that. Perhaps it is because neither of them have the growth acceleration gene that most of the other clones had. My clone looked to be about 30 years old." _Anakin surmised as he put his right hand on his chin and looked away in thought.

"That could be a possibility." Luke replied as he mirrored his father's gestures. "But where are they now? How can I stop them?" He finally said as he looked his father right into his eyes with fear and determination.

"_You may be able to stop them if you go now and catch them off guard. They won't expect it." _Anakin suggested. _"They were in an underground cave on the planet of Geonosis."_

"Geonosis." Luke stated in thought as he went over to the HoloNet and turned it on, typing in the name of the planet to see where it was. "It's not too far from here. If I left now, I could be there in a few standard hours." He stated as he studied the 3D holographic representation of the Outer Rim Territories.

"_Are you thinking about going alone?"_ Anakin asked with concern sensing his son's train of thought.

Luke looked away from the 3D images back over at his father's ghostly form. "Yes." He paused. "It's me Palpatine really wants and I won't let him use my family against me." He told his father with determination. "And if they know I'm going, they will insist on coming along."

Anakin looked at his son with fear but sighed in understanding. _"I understand."_ He finally said and then sighed again. _"I don't like it but I have to agree with you." _He paused again. _"But I will be with you every step of the way, watching your back. You will not be totally alone, Luke. I wasn't there enough for you when I was alive. I will be there for you now."_

Luke gave his father a sad but appreciative smile. "I would really like to have you there with me." He then paused in thought as a thought occurred to him. _"_But you were there for me in the end, Father. You saved my life."

Anakin looked back up at his son with love. _"Yes...I did...and I'm so proud of you...that you were able to do what I had not. You resisted the Dark Side, despite your fear for yourself, your sister and your friends."_

Luke just nodded at his father with love. "Thank you." He said as he looked down and then back up at his father with his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He then paused again as he thought about his next plan of action. "Well...I better prep my X-Wing for take off and leave a note for Mara." He smirked to himself. "She's going to 'kill' me if Palpatine doesn't do it first for not letting her come with me."

Anakin just chuckled and then smiled at his son. _"I've observed her for many years with you and knew her as the Emperor's Hand before then...you're right...she will 'kill' you."_ He said with a smirk on his face.

Luke laughed in return. "Will I see you there?"

Anakin nodded. _"Yes...I will be there when you arrive."_

Luke just weakly smiled at his father. "See you then...soon...Father." Just as Luke finished his comment his father's spirit was gone. Luke then looked over to the wall where R2 had plugged himself into the energy socket to recharge and shut down for the evening in the corner of the kitchen. He walked over to him and turned the droid back on, causing the droid to beep with surprise. "Come on R2. You and I have a mission to do." He paused. "And be quiet."

R2 beeped his understanding and followed Luke out of the kitchen towards the entrance of the Skywalker residence.

_Geonosis – 3 Standard Hours Later_

As Luke flew his X-Wing into the Geonosian atmosphere, he could feel the Dark Side bombarding his senses in sickening waves. He had already shielded himself from any Force users from being able to sense him well before he exited hyperspace and was now heading towards a rock formation where he felt the Dark Side the strongest. "R2, start landing procedures." Luke told the droid as he beeped back in compliance and Luke proceeded to land his X-Wing near the large outcropping the Force seemed to be leading him to.

Once he landed, he opened the cockpit and took off his helmet to look around before getting out of the ship and climbing down the ladder. As he reached the bottom, he noticed the ghostly form of his father hovering nearby signaling him to following him towards what looked like a cave. _ "In here." _ Anakin instructed as R2 beeped something at Luke.

"Stay with the ship, R2." Luke commanded as R2 spun his dome around and beeped in protest. Luke turned to the old droid with understanding for his concern. "I know R2. But I need you to stay here." R2 let out another series of sad whines as Luke continued to follow his father's spirit into the cave. He took his light saber from his belt and ignited the green blade with a snap hiss as he held it out in front of him as source of light.

"_This way." _ Anakin motioned to him as Luke continued to follow his father through a series of tunnels that seemed to be going no where until finally he noticed what looked like a lighted room up ahead. Anakin then raised his right hand up and put his right index finger over his mouth to signal Luke to be quiet. He then pointed into the room with that same finger to indicate that is where he would find the Sith clones he had told him about earlier that night.

Luke immediately extinguished his light saber and crept closer to look around the corner into the lighted room. What he saw just made him want to cringe. He saw a man who resembled Palpatine with sickening yellow eyes looking out from a black hooded robe. "Come in Luke Skywalker. I have been expecting you."

Anakin and Luke just exchanged horrified looks with Anakin giving him an apologetic one. Luke just weakly smiled at his father and reassured him through the Force that he knew he was not to blame.

It was then that they both heard the snap hiss of a light saber and Luke spun around to see to his shock a man who looked very much like the young version of his father who had accompanied him. But instead he was looking at him with glowing yellow eyes, wearing all black and had his red light saber pointed at Luke. "So...we finally meet." Lord Vader said as he sneered at him. "You will pay for my master's death and loss of power over the galaxy."

Luke immediately ignited his light saber again with a snap hiss and held it out in front of him in a defensive manner as Anakin's ghostly figure cautiously watched Palpatine's movements within the room. "I don't think so." Luke retorted with confidence as he waited for the Sith to make the first move.

"Oh yes..._you will_." Vader exclaimed with arrogance as he leaped towards Luke with a violent blow with his red blade and Luke stopped it from hitting his face. They then continued to fight green blade crossing red as Vader came at Luke with so much fury, he was forcing him to back into the room where Palpatine was passing right through Anakin's helpless ghostly form as they did.

Anakin shuddered as he followed them into the room to watch and see if he could aid Luke in any way by watching his back as he had promised him he would. They continued to thrust their blades at each other as Anakin continued to watch in horror as his clone fought his son.

Palpatine started to cackle. "Good. Gooooood. Lord Vader, let the anger flow through you. It will make you stronger, give you strength. Let it control your actions."

Luke was in horrified shock as he continued to fight off his father's evil doppleganger. Vader kept coming at him fast and furious and Luke was able to duck out of the way just as he tried to chop his head off. Luke then flipped over Vader's head and landed just behind him, noticing a large power converter that wasn't far behind the Sith. As Vader spun around to regain his balance, Luke took the opportunity to Force push him into the power converters. Vader immediately dropped his light saber to his feet with it extinguishing as it hit the ground.

"NOOOO!" Palpatine screamed as he watched as his new apprentice's body was being electrocuted by the beams from the power converters. He used the Force to shut them down; but it was too late and Vader's body fell to the ground. Palpatine then grew more angry and turned on Luke with rage. He immediately stalked towards him and started using Force lightening on him before he had a chance to block it with his light saber, causing him to drop it to the ground as he cried out in pain. "You will pay for killing my new apprentice!" Palpatine screamed at Luke as he continued his assault on him.

Meanwhile, Anakin watched in absolute horror, feeling completely helpless to help his son. _What have I done?! I led my son right into a trap. I should have known better! _ He screamed to himself in his thoughts as he then noticed a dark spirit emerge from his clone's body and disappear into the Force. He looked over at his son in continued horror and then back down at the body the clone's spirit had just vacated with an idea coming to him. _Maybe there's a chance..._ He thought to himself as he approached the body, kneeling down and waving his right hand over the clone's body to check on the severity of the injuries.

Luke continued to scream in pain as Palpatine continued his Sith lightening assault on him, his body convulsing as the electricity started to fry his tissue. Palpatine then stopped for a brief moment and sneered at Luke's weakened form with contempt. "And now you will die."

But before he could bring his hands up again to deliver the final electric shock to Luke's body, Luke watched in shock as a red light saber blade went through Palpatine's chest and he fell to the ground dead. To Luke's shock, he saw 'Vader' looking at him with crystal blue eyes that suddenly went dull. "That's twice I saved your life." 'Vader' told him as he held two fingers up in front of him. His eyes then rolled up into his head and he fell to the ground onto his stomach unconscious.

Despite his weakened state, Luke managed to push himself up to a seated position with his hands as the realization and shock of what just happened hit him full force. He reached his right hand out towards the still form of the man who just saved his life...again. "Father!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and a BIG thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. Your feedback is very appreciated and keeps me going with this story._

**Chapter 2**

Luke struggled to get to his feet and stumbled over to where his father had fallen to the ground. With unshed tears in his eyes, he got down on his knees and used both hands to push his father's body onto his back. "Please, Father. Stay with me this time." He begged. "Oh Force...let him live this time." He then pleaded with the Force itself.

At that point, he felt his father's neck with two fingers with his right hand to see if he could feel a pulse. To his relief and amazement, he felt a faint pulse and then noticed that his father's chest had started to raise and fall now that he was on his back. Luke let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank the Force. Just don't die on me, Father. I'm not going to lose you again." He pleaded again with his father's unconscious form as he attempted to stand up.

Once on his feet, Luke walked over to where he had dropped his own light saber and bent down to pick it up. As he did, he looked down at the dead Sith, the clone body of Palpatine, who his father had killed in order to save his life and grimaced. "Well, I guess you won't be taking over the galaxy after all." Luke spat out as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his communicator but noticed it missing. "Blast! I must have left it in the X-Wing." He cursed to himself as he turned to give his father's unconscious body a glance to make sure he was still breathing before turning to head back outside through the cave system.

He stumbled and almost fell a couple of times as he walked, trying to remember the way he came while using his light saber to light his way. When he finally emerged from the opening of the cave, he was met by a series of excited beeps and whines from R2 that couldn't help but make Luke smile. "Hello, R2. No...I'm not fine. I need medical help." He paused as he recovered from a dizzy spell. "So does my father." He told the droid who whined at him with concern. "I'll be ok, R2. Nothing that a couple of days in a bacta tank won't cure. But I'm not so sure about my father." He paused as he put his hand on the side of the X-Wing and leaned into it to support himself. "R2, see if you can find a medical facility nearby. One that can send a ship to retrieve us. I don't think I can fly in my present condition." He told the droid as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

R2 whined again with concern as he watched helplessly as his master fell over on his side unconscious. Fearful for his master's life, he did as his master asked and started a search for a nearby medical facility.

_Sometime later..._

Luke awoke with a start to a bright light being shined in his eyes. "Wh-what's going on?" He asked groggily.

"You're going to be alright, Master Skywalker." A man said as Luke groaned while he felt himself being lifted from the ground and put into a medical capsule.

But just as they were lifting him into the air, he became more alert and remembered his father being unconscious in the cave. "Wait! There is another...in the cave! You can't leave him!"

"Don't worry, Master Skywalker." The man answered him. "That little droid of yours is something. He wouldn't stop hounding us until we followed him into the cave where we found your friend." He paused. "Your friend is very weak, but we think he might make it. We just have to get him to the Salvation Medical Frigate and get him into a bacta tank. You as well."

Luke let out a sigh of relief, even in his semi-conscious state, he was able to comprehend what he was being told. "Th-thank you. You don't know how relieved I am to hear..." He started to say just before losing consciousness again.

When Luke awoke again, he could hear the tell tale sounds of a heart monitor to his right and could feel the oxygen tube in his nose. He groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open.

"Well, look who finally came back to the land of the living." Luke smiled at the sound of his wife's voice as he tried to look in the direction he had heard her voice, seeing her blurry form next to him.

"Hi, Mara." Luke said as he eyes were finally able to focus on her. "I see you found me." He told her with a small chuckle and a very weak smile.

Mara, who was now wearing a black jump suit with her light saber fastened on her belt and her red hair in braid down her back, abruptly got up from the chair to the right of his hospital bed and kneeled down next to it, putting her right hand on his forehead. She started to stroke his head, running her hand through his dark blond hair. "This is not funny, Luke." She paused as she looked away with suppressed ire and then looked back at him with concern and love. "You could have been killed. What were thinking going off by yourself on some mysterious mission without telling anyone where you were going?!"

Luke just looked back at the troubled face of his wife with love and reached over with his right hand and stroked her face. "I'm ok, Mara."

"Luke, you almost died. You don't know how close you were. They thought they stabilized you but then your heart stopped for two minutes." Mara exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"I did?" Luke looked at her with surprise. "I'm sorry." He told her as she leaned into his hand on her cheek and put her right hand over his.

She then sighed as she looked away and then back at her husband again. "Luke, they also found a body in that cave with your friend." She paused. "He looked like a younger version of Palpatine and he had a fatal light saber wound through the heart. What happened in_ that _cave, Luke?"

Luke dropped his hand from his wife's face and turned his head away from her, trying to think how to tell her what _did_ happen. _I'm having a hard enough time believing it myself. How can I tell her?_ "He was a clone. The Dark Side presence we felt was Palpatine trying to come back in the body of his clone."

"What?!" Mara exclaimed with shock. "How is that possible?!"

Luke looked at his wife with fear and shook his head while still on the pillow. "I'm not sure. But he was able to clone himself and..." He then paused...wondering if he should even tell her about her father's clone and remembering what his father had done for him.

"And what, Luke?" Mara interjected with anticipation.

Luke's heart felt like it clenched as he became extremely worried about what had happened to his father. _Is he still alive?_ "Mara...my friend...that was brought here with me. How is he doing? Do you know?"

Mara just sighed. "The doctor's aren't entirely sure. They thought he was going to be ok, but he hasn't regained consciousness at all since they found him in that cave next to Palpatine's..._clone body_." She paused and cringed at the thought. "He appears to be in a coma...and they have him on life support." Mara informed him with compassion. But then her curiosity got the better of her. "Who is he, Luke? Why are you so concerned about him. I sensed your fear and sadness about his condition as strongly as if he were one of your family. Because I _certainly_ don't know him, and I thought I knew everyone you know."

A tear formed in Luke's right eye as he smiled warmly over at Mara. "You know him...or knew him rather...once before." Luke told her and then paused before dropping the bombshell. "He's my father."

At this revelation, Mara just stared at Luke with disbelief and then got to her feet. She immediately started to head towards the door to his room. "Luke, I'm going to ask the doctor about your meds because you're talking crazy. He doesn't look a day over 30, so there is _no way_ he could be your father."

"Wait! Mara!" Luke pleaded with her and she turned to look at him, putting her right hand on her hip. Luke looked directly into Mara's green eyes. "I'm not delusional, Mara. He _is_ my father. But...that isn't his original body." He paused and then let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he did. Luke then looked back up into his wife's fearful eyes. "Palpatine cloned not only himself...but my father as well. When I arrived at the cave, I fought the clone and then Force pushed him into some power converters." He sighed again. "I'm pretty sure it killed him...but my father's Force spirit..."

"Your father's what?!" Mara interjected as she was now looking at him with shock. She approached Luke's bed again and pulled the chair up closer to it and sat down. "Luke...did your father visited you...like Master Kenobi did?"

Luke nodded. "Yes." He paused. "I left to go to Geonosis because he came to warn me about what Palpatine and father's clone, Vader, had planned. They were going to seek revenge by killing me and all of our family. I didn't want to risk all of you so I went alone."

Mara got to her feet, trying to keep her temper in check as she looked away from her husband and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She then turned around and looked at her husband again. "Luke, you know who your father had been. Why did you trust him? Why did you follow him there. It was obviously a trap!"

"Yes it was, but not my fathers." He closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Why do I trust you?" Luke shot back at his wife. "You were an assassin Hell bent on killing me out of revenge for _your_ master's death because of some final order he gave you. Yet I married you and we have a child together. So don't talk to me about who my father used to be!"

"I am not him!" Mara retorted as she turned abruptly back towards him.

"I know you're not...but..." Luke came back.

"Hey, Hey Whoa!" Han's voice interrupted from the doorway as he reached out towards them with his right hand. "What is going on in here?" He asked as he entered the room and Leia came in just behind him wearing a white top and trousers with brown boots. Her hair was braided and wrapped around the back of her head.

"Nothing." Mara stated with ire to Han and Leia. "Just a family _discussion._"

"Well, I am family by blood and I want to know what's going on in here." Leia stated as she walked closer to her brother and stood on his left side. She then bent down and kissed her brother on the forehead before standing up again to look at Mara and then back down at her brother. "What is going on here? Why are you two arguing?"

Mara looked over at Leia trying to keep her temper in check. "You will never guess who Luke claims he brought back with him from Geonosis."

Leia looked down at her brother with a start. "Luke, who did you bring back with you? Who is that man?"

Luke lifted his head up a bit and then plopped it back on the pillow, rolling his eyes. "Argh! Mara! I didn't want her to know yet!"

"Uh oh." Han interjected as he walked over to lean up against the far wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest to await the onslaught to begin and feeling all sorts of pity for Luke.

Leia glared over to her husband and then turned back to Luke with distrust. "What didn't you want _me_ to _know...yet_...Luke?"

Luke just sighed as he looked up at his sister with dread. "He's our father."

"What?!" Leia exclaimed in response.

"That's what I said." Mara stated as she looked over at Leia and then down to Luke again. But before Luke could say anything in reply she looked back over at Leia's horrified face. "He claims your father's Force ghost took over the deceased clone body of Darth Vader."

"He what?!" Leia replied in horror. "_Please_ tell me that isn't Darth Vader lying in the next room, Luke. Please tell me it's _not_!" She demanded as she pointed to the wall.

Luke just sighed. "He did it to save me OK?! Palpatine was going to kill me...with Sith lightening. Just like on the Death Star."

All three of Luke's visitors just looked at Luke with shock. "He what?" Leia asked in awe.

Luke turned to look her in the eye with complete seriousness. "Palpatine was going to kill me and he took over 'Vader's' body to save me. I think he thought he would survive only long enough to kill Palpatine. I had Force pushed Vader into some power converters, which killed him, so the clone was dead."

Leia just absent mindedly sat down in the chair that was to the left of Luke's bed, putting her hands over her eyes to try to calm herself, bending over to put her elbows on her knees. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." Leia declared in a muffled voice.

It was at this point that Han decided to step forward. "Luke...are you trying to tell us that _Darth Vader_ is back?!"

Luke looked directly into Han's eyes. "No! I'm telling you that Anakin Skywalker is back. Darth Vader _is_ dead."

"You're nuts. You know that, Luke?" Han retorted as he ran his right hand through his graying brown hair. "You know what he was!"

"He's not our enemy anymore. He's the good man that Ben...Obi-Wan knew before." Luke tried to explain. "And he's saved my life twice now. That has to say something about him. Besides...it's been like 30 years. I thought you both had forgiven him by now?!"

"We did...for who he had been before...Anakin Skywalker." Han replied as he sighed, holding his right hand out towards Luke. "Look! Forgiving someone who is dead is one thing, but having them all the sudden resurrected again? Well...that is just kind of..._disturbing_."

"Luke, I certainly hope you know what you're doing." Leia jumped in as she was now looking at her brother with concern. "How do you know he has totally changed? He saved your life twice...but that doesn't mean he automatically became good again after being evil for 23 years."

"I know what I'm doing." Luke replied. "Do either of you sense the Dark Side coming from his room?" He asked as he looked at his sister and then over to his wife. "Do you?! Because I don't." He sighed. "There is hope for him. But you all need to give him a chance."

"If he makes it..." Mara interjected.

"He will." Luke said with confidence. "I know he will."

"How can you be so sure?" Han asked him cautiously.

Luke sighed again. "He has to."

"I see what this is all about." Leia started. "You want him to live so you can get to know him."

"Yes." Luke replied as he looked over at his sister with determination. "And I want to ask him about our mother. Don't you want to know about her?"

Leia started to get tears in her eyes. She didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry at that moment in time. "Yes...I have always wanted to know about her. But...we don't even know if..."

"I know what you're going to say...and don't say it." Luke interrupted her. "He didn't rape her. I felt love emanating from him when I mentioned our mother to him earlier. He loved her."

"Yeah...well...did she love him back. That's what I want to know." Leia interjected. "Somehow I just can't believe that our mother could love a monster like him."

"He wasn't always a monster, Leia." Luke tried to convincer her. "He was once a good man. Obi-Wan told me that they were good friends before he was seduced to the Dark Side."

Leia just sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest, looking over at Han. She then turned back to look at Luke. "Well...only time will tell. We don't even know for sure if he will wake up, do we?"

"No." Mara answered her. "The doctor told me he's in a coma. They aren't sure if he will wake up or not."

"There...see?" Han jumped in. "We may just be fighting over nothing. If he never wakes up, we never have to deal with the reincarnation of Darth Vader."

"Anakin Skywalker!" Luke corrected Han.

"Same guy as far as I'm concerned." Han retorted.

"Will you all just leave." Luke finally said. "I'm tired and all this arguing is making my head hurt worse than it already did."

Everyone in the room looked at Luke with sympathy and instantly felt ashamed of themselves. "Hey, I'm sorry, Luke." Han apologized. "Come on, Ladies. Let's get some lunch and let Luke rest awhile. We can finish this discussion later after he's been sprung from this place."

Both Leia and Mara continued to act ashamed of themselves as they nodded and looked towards Han, then back at Luke. "We're sorry, Luke." Leia also apologized as she got to her feet and bent down to kiss her brother on the forehead. "We'll be just down the hall if you need us." She told her brother as he nodded. She then weakly smiled down at him, patting him on the arm, before going out into the hall.

Han started out the door as well and then turned back towards his brother-in-law. "Get some rest, kid. We'll be back later." Luke also nodded at him as Han then followed his wife down the hall.

Now alone with just his wife, Luke looked up at Mara who was still looking at the door her in-laws had just exited. "Is Ben with you?" He asked her with concern.

Mara's expression went from guilt to a loving smile as she bent down and kissed her husband gently on the lips. She then stood up as they continued to look at each other with love. "Yes, he's out in the waiting room with Jacen and Jaina."

"Oh." Luke replied as his eyes started to droop. "That's good. I'd like to see him later."

"I'll bring him in after you get some rest." Mara told him as she patted his right leg. "Well, I can see that we have worn you out." Mara told him. "I'm sorry our conversation got so heated." She sighed as she then crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We will discuss this more later. I love you, Luke."

Luke smiled up at her with love. "And I love _you_."

They then kissed one more time before Mara turned and left the room. She paused at the door with one last loving glance before heading down the hall to join the rest of the family.

_Meanwhile...Somewhere across the galaxy..._

"Lord Sideous, welcome back." The tall grey and white Kaminoan said just after witnessing a dark Force spirit enter another clone of the dark lord.

The dark lord's yellow eyes shot open and then looked up at the Kaminoan. "Dr. San Ti." He acknowledged as he sat up and swung his feet around to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. "And of my apprentice, Lord Vader?"

"I am here, my master." The voice of a young Anakin Skywalker stated as Sideous turned to look at the young man of 30 standing just inside the door.

"Gooood." Palpatine said as he pulled the hood of his robe over his head as he looked at Lord Vader who was looking back at him with his own glowing, yellow eyes. "I see that the spiritual transfers were a success once again, doctor." Palpatine said as he looked back over at the doctor.

"Yes, my Lord." Dr. San Ti replied with a bow. "Your plan worked brilliantly."

"Not _that _brilliantly." Palpatine sneered in response as he got to his feet and walked over to Lord Vader. He then reached out with his hands and attacked him with Sith lightening. Vader screamed in agony as he fell to his knees and then stopped. Vader looked up at his master with hate in his yellow eyes as Palpatine spoke to him. "You will not fail me again, my apprentice, or there will not be a _next_ time. I will just train another one of your clones instead of bringing you back."

Vader looked down with shame as he tried to regain his composure. "Yes, my master. I will not fail you again. Luke Skywalker and his family will die this time."

"Yes...they will." Palpatine started and then his eyes went wide as he sensed something through the Force he wasn't quite expecting. Vader looked up from his kneeling position on the floor with confusion at his master's change of mood. "What is this I sense?" Palpatine continued with a surprised look on his face. "Soooo...Anakin Skywalker is alive again."

Vader looked up at his master with shock. "How?"

Palpatine then looked down at the young Sith. "It doesn't matter how." He paused as he slowly looked away in thought. "But now I know who killed me a second time." He said with contempt and then sneered with his yellow eyes glowing brighter from under his hood.. _Anakin Skywalker will certainly pay for this. I will make him suffer and watch all of his pitiful family die before his very eyes before I give him a most painful death._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you again to my readers and reviewers. Your feedback is very much appreciated._

_I just want to ask you all to please keep an open mind as I continue to write this story. Since I have not read that many of the EU books; and, in my opinion, I think that the EU universe is really too dark for my taste, I will be straying quite a bit from that. Remember this is AU, so please bear with me and please, please, please again keep an open mind. I can't stress that enough. I will be borrowing some elements and characters from EU that I find interesting and that I am somewhat familiar with, though. Therefore, bottom line, just remember this is supposed to be fun, so please don't suck the fun out of it by being overly critical._

_Also, please be patient as the plot of this story unfolds. I obviously can't give away the entire plot in two or three chapters. Although, I promise you that there will be a lot of plot twist and turns along the way that I'm hoping you will all find very interesting. But what kind of writer would I be if I gave that all away from the very beginning? ;) ;)_

_One other thing, one reviewer mentioned that they didn't think that after 30 years, Han and Leia especially, wouldn't have reacted the way they did towards the possibility of Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader being back. My theory on that is this...yes...for themselves, they have forgiven him...they even named their youngest son, Anakin Solo, after him. But that was to honor the memory of who Anakin Skywalker had been before he turned to the Dark Side, if I'm remembering right. But...faced with the possibility of the former Darth Vader is actually back amongst the living? That is disturbing to them because of all the unknowns surrounding that. Will he stay Anakin Skywalker or become Darth Vader again, for example. They didn't really get a chance to know him as Anakin Skywalker, so they have no idea how much being Darth Vader has changed him. Where Luke got to see that side of him a bit before he died. He sensed the goodness in his father and the conflict within him. Leia, at the time, was in denial at the possibility that she was even Darth Vader's daughter. Yes, she saw his Force spirit and he apologized to her a few years after he died, which started her on the road to forgiving him. But she wasn't too keen on him appearing to her despite that. This actually happens in the book "The Truce at Bakura.", by the way, not "Tatooine Ghost" and I made a correction to my author's note in Chapter 1 in regards to this._

_Ok...enough babbling...and sorry if I sound like I'm ranting...but I just wanted to make sure everyone is aware of where I am coming from while I'm writing this story. So sit back and enjoy...I think you will like this chapter. :)_

**Chapter 3**

_Salvation – Medical Frigate_

"Dad? Are you awake?" The 7 year old Ben Skywalker asked his dad as he approached his hospital bed and put his right hand on is father's shoulder.

Luke, who was now laying on his side and had since had the oxygen tube removed from his nose, just smiled with his eyes still closed. "No, I'm still asleep, Ben."

Ben just laughed, knowing his father was teasing him. "No, you're not or you wouldn't have answered me."

Luke then opened his eyes to the sight of his freckled, red headed son looking back at him with curious sky blue eyes. He chuckled. "There's no fooling you, Ben. You got me." He told his son as he smiled, sleepily back at him.

Ben then cocked his head to one side and studied his father with a concerned look on his face. "You're worried...about the man next door."

Luke looked at his son with shock. "How do you know that, Ben?"

"I just know." Ben told him. "I feel your...sadness...your hope and your fear for him."

Luke just sighed as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and patted the mattress next to him. "Sit next to me, Ben."

Ben grinned with his semi-toothless grin and looked at his father with his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "Ok!" He exclaimed as he jumped up on the bed next to his father.

Luke looked down at his son with love and ran his right hand across the top of his son's head. "Do you know...who that man is next door?" He asked his son with a touch of curiosity in his voice to see what his son might say.

Ben then cocked his head to one side again as he looked away in thought and then looked up at his father again. "He's my grandfather, isn't he?"

"And how do you know that?" Luke asked his son with continued curiosity.

Ben just sighed. "I don't know...I just know it." He paused for a moment in thought, reaching out with his senses. "Mom is afraid of him. So is Aunt Leia and Uncle Han."

Luke just sighed as he leaned up against the wall behind his bed. "They are afraid because they don't know what to expect from him."

"Because he used to be a bad man?" Ben asked his dad as he looked into his father's eyes with a hint of fear in them. But then he became calm again. "But he isn't any more."

Luke just smiled down at his son. "How did you get so smart?"

"I don't know." Ben said with a chuckle as he looked at his dad with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well...you're right, Ben." Luke told his son matter of fact. "He had been a bad man...but he wasn't always that way and he has become a good man again."

"But why did he become bad?" Ben asked with his childhood curiosity.

Luke just laughed. "Aren't you full of questions today." He replied as more of a statement than a question.

"I'm seven. Of course, I'm full of questions." Ben retorted with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes as he looked back at his dad with love.

"Ben, Ben, Ben...what will I ever do with you?" Luke asked his son as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Train me as a Jedi?" Ben asked with hope in his eyes. "Pleeaaase?"

Luke just sighed as he ran his hand through his own hair and looked back at his son with understanding. "I know you want to be trained as a Jedi...and I will, Ben. Soon."

"Yippee!" Ben exclaimed as he jumped off the bed.

"Now don't get too excited." Luke cautioned him as he reached his right hand out towards his son. "I have to talk to your mother first."

"She'll let me." Ben told his dad as he looked at him with a big smile. "She already told me I could...if you train me."

"Perhaps in a couple of years." Luke said with a smile back at his son.

"Ahhhhhh." Ben whined and then all the sudden became very quiet as he paused and looked off to the side with a serious look on his face. He was sensing something through the Force. "He's awake."

"What?" Luke asked his son with confusion.

"Grandfather is awake." Ben told his father with a smile as he looked into his father's eyes with glee. "Don't you feel it?"

Luke, who was still on some pretty heavy pain medication that dulled his senses, tried to reach out with the Force while closing his eyes in meditation. Upon doing so, he immediately sensed confusion and fear coming from his father's aura in the next room and immediately sent him love and comfort through the Force. "Yes." Luke finally replied as he opened his eyes and looked over at his son. "I feel it too."

Now realizing the implications of all this, Luke then immediately threw of his covers and grabbed his robe from the chair nearby, putting it on. He then opened the door to his room and peeked out the door into the hallway, looking back and forth to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out into the hall. As he did, he turned to look behind him, noticing that little Ben was following him. "Shh...I'm not really supposed to be out of bed." Luke whispered to his son as he put his right index finger over his mouth and Ben nodded in compliance.

Ben suppressed a giggle by covering his mouth with his right hand and looked at his father with twinkling blue eyes, as Luke smiled back at him mischievously. They then continued their way to the door to the room next door where Luke felt his father's Force presence. He stopped and took a deep breath before opening the door and entering inside with Ben not far behind him.

The sight that greeted him when he stood in the doorway was more than he had hoped for since he was told that his father had slipped into a coma and had been put on life support just the day before. Anakin Skywalker, his father, had taken the oxygen mask off his face with it laying on his chest and was now staring at his son and grandson with shocked sky blue eyes. "Luuuke." Anakin finally spoke with a raspy voice that was caused from non-use over the past couple of days.

"Yes, Father, it's me." Luke told his him with a giant smile on his face. He quickly walked over to his father's side with his father's eyes following him the whole time. "I'm so happy you're awake. Do you remember what happened?"

Anakin took his eyes off of his son for a moment and looked at the red headed child who was cautiously approaching his bed. Ben stopped just next to his father's right side and took his father's hand in his. Anakin then looked back up at Luke. "Yes. I think so." But then he raised his hands up in front of him, examining them as he realized they were both flesh and blood again, neither mechanical or spiritual, as he had become accustomed for many years. He looked stunned as he turned his hands this way and that with his expression finally becoming one of amazement. "I don't believe this. I can't believe I'm alive again, Luke." He finally said as he brought his attention back to his son, looking up at him. He then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes before letting out the breath again. "You don't know how good this feels." He said as tears started to form in his eyes. "To be able to breath without the aid of a respirator without gasping for breath and to feel air in my lungs again."

Luke smiled down as his father as he took his father's right hand in his. "Welcome back, Father."

Anakin looked at his son's hand holding his and squeezed his son's hand back, smiling as he did. "And to be able to touch you and actually feel you. That is something I haven't been able to do since before you were born." He told his son as a tear started rolling down his cheek. But then he became serious as he remembered that Luke's right hand was actually mechanical, despite it's realistic appearance, and looked up at his son. "I'm sorry about your hand." He apologized to his son with true remorse in his voice.

Luke sat down in the chair next to his father's bed and smiled at him with unshed tears. "It's ok, Father. I'm used to it now. That happened a long time ago. And you were a different person then."

Anakin sadly nodded in reply. "Thank you, Luke." But then his gaze fell on the little boy who had accompanied his son into his hospital room. "You're Ben, aren't you?" He paused. "Do you know who I am?" He asked as he then looked up at Luke. "Did you tell him who I am?"

Luke smiled at his father and nodded. "Well...not exactly...he kind of figured it out on his own."

Anakin then smiled knowingly as he looked back at his grandson. "I see you have also inherited that Skywalker trait."

Ben shyly looked back at his grandfather; but then got a huge smile on his face. "Dad said he will train me as a Jedi soon."

Anakin just smiled. "Is that so?" He asked as he looked up at Luke and then back at Ben. "If you had been born during the time of the Old Republic, you would have already started your training years ago."

"Really?" Luke exclaimed with surprise as he looked over at his father and Ben also quickly looked up at his own father with surprise.

Anakin turned his head towards Luke. "You mean Obi-Wan didn't tell you about that?"

Luke just smiled as he looked down and up again, but then he suddenly became sad as he remembered his old mentor. "No, he did not." Although, then he chuckled when another thought occurred to him. "But now I understand why Master Yoda initially said I was too old to train."

"I'm sorry..." Anakin apologized again, causing his son to look back at him with confusion. Anakin looked over at his grandson and then over at Luke trying to find the right words to say in front of a 7 year old boy. "...for taking Obi-Wan away from you before he was able to complete your training."

"Father...you shouldn't..." Luke started as he looked down at his own hands that were now folded in his lap.

"No, Luke...please. I need to apologize to you for this." Anakin told his son as Luke then looked back into his father's tear-filled eyes.

Luke sighed. "Ok...if it makes you feel better..."

"It does." Anakin interjected with tears still evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I truly am for everything."

Luke then weakly sighed as he looked at his father with love and forgiveness. "You already have my forgiveness, Father. You have for years."

Anakin then nodded with a loving smile as he noticed Ben studying him. "Thank you, Luke." He absentmindedly answered his son as he continued to look at Ben.

"You remind me of Jacen." Ben finally said with both Luke and Anakin looking at him with surprise.

Luke then glanced at his father to study his features as well with his father returning his gaze. Luke smiled wide. "Yes, he does, Ben."

"Does that mean that Aunt Leia and Uncle Han will forgive him? Mom too?" Ben asked innocently as he looked up at his father.

This caused both of the adult men in the room to look at him with awe. "I hope so, Ben." Luke replied to his son. "I really hope so."

It was at that moment that they were interrupted with the abrupt arrival of a heavy set woman in a white nurses pants outfit and her brown hair pulled back into a bun. As soon as she entered the room, she looked over at Luke with ire. "What are you doing out of bed?" She said as she put her hands on her hips and stared at Luke with her brown, hazel eyes. "Dr. Jansen is going to have a fit if he sees you running about before he releases you to do so." She informed him and then pointed back towards the door with her right hand. "Move it! Jedi Master or not...you will follow doctor's orders!"

Anakin just chuckled from the bed. "I guess you better do what she says...Luke." He advised his son as he looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Luke turned and glanced back at his father, seeing him looking up at him with mischief in his eyes and groaned. "Okay okay...I'm going." He finally declared before turning to look at the nurse again. "But you better inform the doctor that his coma patient is awake." He told the nurse as he pointed to his father in the bed behind him.

The nurse gasped as she looked over at Anakin who was looking back at her, trying hard not to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. "Well, look at that. He_ is _awake. I'll get the doctor!" She then turned and abruptly started to leave the room but paused at the door. She pointed back to Luke. "You...back to your room!"

"I'd rather stay here and find out what the doctor has to say about my fa...friend's condition..if you don't mind." Luke retorted while looking at the head nurse with determination and his arms crossed in front of his chest in a defensive stance.

She let out a frustrated huff. "Fine! But you will definitely get an earful from the doctor when he sees you in here."

"I'll take my chances." Luke replied, throwing caution to the wind.

"Gaa! Suit yourself. I'll be right back with the doctor." The nurse informed them and then left the room.

"Wow." Anakin stated as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, leaning up against the wall behind his bed. "And I thought Palpatine was a tyrant." He stated with a smirk.

"Not funny." Luke returned as he glared over at his father with mock irritation.

Anakin just chuckled in response as Luke turned to his son. "Ben, why don't you sit over there in that chair for now." He told his son as he pointed to a chair up against the wall on the far side of the room.

Ben just nodded. "Ok, Dad." He complied as he walked over and scooted himself up into the chair as he continued to watch his father and grandfather.

"So the patient is finally awake, I see." Dr. Jansen, a tall, lanky older gentleman of about 60 with short graying, dark brown hair and brown eyes, stated with surprise as he entered the room looking at Anakin with amazement.

"Yes." Anakin replied as the doctor approached him and started to examine the computer readouts on the other side of the bed from where Luke was standing.

The doctor glance over at Luke, shaking his head with disapproval without saying a word in regards to his presence there, and instead turned back to Anakin. "How are you feeling?" He asked Anakin.

"Besides the fact that I feel like I was run over by a stampede of Banthas? I feel fine." Anakin replied with a twinkle in his eye as the doctor put his stethoscope on Anakin's chest, listening to his heart.

The doctor and Luke laughed. "I see that you are keeping your sense of humor." The doctor stated as he continued to listen to Anakin's heart beat and was looking over at the computer readouts again. "Any dizziness?" He asked as he pulled a pen light out of his pocket and shined it into Anakin's eyes to check his eye's reaction to it.

Anakin shook his head. "No." He then paused. "But I am very thirsty."

The doctor looked down at Anakin with understanding and nodded. "You've had an oxygen mask on your face for a few days now. That is to be expected." He stated as he walked into the refresher to obtain a duraplast cup and filled it with water from the sink. He then returned to the bedside and gave the cup to Anakin who took it in both of his hands, smiling at the doctor with appreciation.

"Thank you." Anakin replied as he took a huge gulp of the water, letting it run down his throat.

"My pleasure." The doctor said with a smile. "I'll make sure the nurse brings in a pitcher of water for you." He then paused. "Are you hungry at all?"

Anakin thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes...I am...very..."

"Ok. That's good...you have an appetite." The doctor said with a smile as he looked down at him, putting both of his hands in his lab coat pockets. "I'll also have the nurse bring you a datapad so you can pick out your lunch selection."

"But how is he?" Luke asked with concern with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You haven't said a word about that yet."

The doctor just sighed, looking down and then back up at both of his patients. "From all appearances...he appears to be healing and recovering nicely." He paused as he looked over at Anakin again. "Amazingly so in fact. Your body must have put itself into the coma to protect itself so you could heal. I will have to run some more tests, but I expect you will have a full recovery."

"That's possible...I mean about the coma." Anakin replied. "I think I vaguely remember waking up in the bacta tank and putting myself into a healing trance. Jedi are trained to do that at a very early age in case of injury."

The doctor looked at him with a start. "You were conscious before and are a Jedi?" He asked with surprise as he looked over to Luke for confirmation. "I have been treating the Jedi for years...but I don't remember _you_."

Anakin nodded. "Yes. I was awake briefly..." He started as he cautiously looked over to Luke for help with the rest of the doctor's inquiry.

"Uh..." Luke started. "He...uh...left the order sometime before you came here."

Dr. Jansen looked at Luke like he had lost his mind. "I've been here for 30 years." He then looked at Anakin, studying him. "And he looks to be about 30. What was he 2 when he left?"

Anakin just shook his head in disbelief and smirked up at his son. "_You are a terrible liar, my son._" He told his son through the Force, startling Luke and causing him to give his father a curious look.

"What he means is...I...uh..." Anakin started to say as the doctor looked at both of these men shaking his head at them, knowing they were both full of it, as he put both of his hands on his hips.

Dr. Jansen sighed. "I don't know what it is that you two are hiding...but I _do_ know that you are a clone."

"What?!" Anakin and Luke exclaimed in unison.

"How do you know that?" Anakin asked with curiosity.

"I ran some tests on your DNA when you were originally brought in to help with your treatment...and I found a gene marker that indicates that you are definitely a clone." He paused as he eyed both Luke and Anakin. "The question is of who?" Dr. Jansen asked as he continued to look at both of the men in front of him with suspicion as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at one, then the other waiting for an answer.

"_Oh Force..." _Both Anakin and Luke spoke out loud through the Force at the same time. _"Not good!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you again to my readers and reviewers. Your feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated._

_I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter..._

_Update: I wrote this chapter late at night so I found a lot of grammar mistakes the next day while re-reading it. So if you originally read this chapter after it was first posted, hopefully it will flow much better now. Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 4**

"Oh..that's easy." Ben spoke up. "He's my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker." He stated with pride and a huge smile on his bright, freckled face as all three adults looked at the 7 year old with surprise.

"Oh no." Anakin thought out loud as he covered his face with his right hand.

"Ben." Luke addressed his son with a scolding tone in his voice as he looked over at him sternly, causing Ben's bottom lip to start trembling.

"Did I say something wrong, Dad?" The young boy asked, sensing both his father's and grandfather's embarrassment and fear.

Anakin felt bad for the child as he sensed his grandson's disappointment and sadness. He looked over at Ben, who was still sitting in the chair across the room, with understanding and noticed tears forming in Ben's eyes. "No, Ben. It's ok."

"Come here, Ben." Luke requested with compassion as he reached both of his hands out towards his son. Ben got down from the chair and crossed the room to his father. "No, it's ok." He told him as he bent down and gave his son a hug.

"So you are a clone of Anakin Skywalker." Dr. Jansen stated more than asked the question as he looked pointedly at Anakin while putting his hands back in his lab coat pockets. When Anakin didn't answer him right away, he looked over to Luke to see if he would get an answer out of the Jedi Master instead. When he didn't answer him either, his attention immediately went back to Anakin.

Luke looked up at his father from where he was still kneeling on the floor, holding his son in his arms, not knowing quite what to tell the doctor. He exchanged a concerned look with his father before Anakin turned towards the doctor. "Well...it's complicated actually. To answer your question..., though, yes and no." Anakin finally told him.

Dr. Jansen took his hands out of his lab coat pockets and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked Anakin as he cocked his head to one side and looked back at Anakin with disbelief.

Anakin gulped as he looked over to Luke for support. But Luke was even more at a loss for words than he was; and he was just shaking his head back at his father, mouthing the words 'I don't know'. Anakin sighed as he looked down and then back up at the curious doctor with complete seriousness in his crystal blue eyes. "What that means is...yes...this is a clone body of Anakin Skywalker...but no meaning...I am also truly Anakin Skywalker, not only in mind but spirit as well."

In response, the doctor looked at Anakin like he was about to have him thrown into a padded room wearing a tightly fastened straight jacket as he shifted from one foot to another. "Uh huh. Ok."

Sensing the doctor's disbelief, Luke stood up with his right arm still around his son's shoulders. "It's true, Dr. Jansen...whether you want to believe it or not." He paused. "My father's clone had been killed and my father..." He started as he then turned and smiled down at Anakin with love. "...as a Force spirit stepped into his clone's body to save me from being killed by Palpatine."

Dr. Jansen turned to look at Luke with a start. "So Palpatine was reincarnated too?!"

"Yes, Palpatine was reincarnated too." Anakin answered him matter of fact.

"And that was actually him, or his clone body, that we brought back to the ship from Geonosis?" Jansen asked, still not believing any of what he was hearing.

"Yes." Both Anakin and Luke replied to him in unison.

The middle aged doctor just shook his head as he sighed and threw his arms up in defeat. "I give up! I'll never totally understand this whole Jedi mysticism thing." He declared but then paused in thought as he looked over at Luke and then looked Anakin straight in the eye. "I admit that I have seen enough strange things in my lifetime that I'm starting to believe anything is possible at this point."

Both Luke and Anakin both reacted with shock by his response, but then let out a sigh of relief as Ben was staring up at the doctor with innocent child like awe. "So you believe us?" Anakin finally asked with caution.

Dr. Jansen just laughed with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "No, not completely...General _Skywalker_. But let's just say that I'm going to try to keep an open mind with this one."

"Thank you, Doctor." Anakin replied to him. "That's a lot more than we could hope to expect."

_Meanwhile out in the hall outside of Luke's med bay room..._

"If you're looking for your brother, he's in his friend's room with the doctor." The nurse, who had scolded Luke earlier for being out of his bed, told Leia as she paused just outside her brother's door.

Leia, who was now wearing a burgundy dress and had her hair in twin braids looped at the back of her head, turned to look at the nurse with surprise. "Then he's awake? His _friend_, I mean?"

"Yup! Just a little while ago." The nurse informed her grudgingly as she put her hands on her hips. "Please tell that brother of yours that he needs to return to his room. He shouldn't be wandering about in his condition."

Leia couldn't help but snicker as she covered her mouth with her right hand to try to hide it from the nurse. "Yes...well...if you haven't noticed, Luke has quite a will of his own."

"Humph! Tell me about it! He may be a Jedi Master, but that doesn't mean he's any less mortal." The nurse replied and then left in a huff as she turned to walk down the hall.

Leia paused for a moment as she looked towards the door where she knew her father and brother were and became very serious as she thought about what she might find on the other side of that door. _I truly don't know what to think of all this. Has he truly and totally returned to the Light Side of the Force as Luke believes?_ Leia thought to herself as she continued to stare in the direction of her father's room. "Well...here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself as she walked closer to the door.

Just as Leia reached the door, it abruptly opened to reveal the doctor who had been taking care of both her brother's and her father's cases. "My apologies, Princess." Dr. Jansen apologized as they both recovered from their startled reactions after almost running into each other.

"It's quite alright, Doctor." She paused. "Is it ok for me to go in?" Leia asked him with curiosity evident in her voice.

The doctor weakly smiled. "Of course." He told Leia as he walked passed her, but then he stopped and turned back towards her. "See if you can get that brother of yours to return to his room. He's being quite stubborn about it. If I have to send orderlies in to retrieve him and strap him to his bed, I will."

Leia snickered. "Well, I hope it doesn't come to that." She replied with a warm smile, seeing a slight sparkle in the doctor's eyes to indicate he was mostly kidding. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Dr. Jansen said with a slight bow to his head. "That's all that I ask."

Leia then nodded and looked up at the him with curiosity. "How is Luke's..._friend_?"

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle. "I know who he is, Princess." Jansen paused. "Well...at least who he claims to be."

Leia looked at him with shock. "Who told you?"

"That little nephew of yours." Jansen stated with a small smile. "Out of the mouths of babes, as you might say."

"Yes." Leia replied while trying to still keep her composure. "Who exactly did Ben say he is?" She cautiously asked him.

"Your father, of course...Anakin Skywalker." Jansen replied and then sighed while shaking his head. "I still don't quite believe it...but he certainly looks like the holovids I saw of him from the Clone Wars." He said as Leia looked at him with awe without saying a word. "Well...I must go and check on some of my other patients. I will check back on _Anakin_ and Luke later."

"Thank you, Doctor Jansen." Leia said as she gave the seasoned doctor a warm smile. The doctor simply nodded and turned to leave. As she watched him depart down the hall, she thought about what the implications were of Luke's and her father being back amongst them alive again. _Has he truly...totally changed to who he had been before his turn to the Dark Side?_ She then spun around to look at the door again, hearing laughter coming from inside her father's room, sparking her curiosity about the man even more. _Well, there is one good way of finding out._ She said in her mind as she opened the door and walked into the room.

Upon seeing Leia enter the room, Anakin, who had been laughing at a discussion they were having, all the sudden became serious as he noticed Leia standing just inside the door staring at him with complete shock written across her face. "Hello, Leia." Anakin finally said, which caused Leia to blink once.

"Hello." Leia finally replied, not entirely sure how to address the former Lord Vader...as well as her biological father...Anakin Skywalker.

Luke and little Ben turned to look at Leia with greetings as they both watched her reaction to Anakin unfold. "Well, I supposed I better go before Nurse '_Palpatine' _comes back in here and drags me back to my room." Luke informed them.

This comment caused the others in the room to chuckle, feeling some of the tension disburse that had started to build since Leia entered the room. "Perhaps you should, Luke." Anakin told his son with a warm smile.

Luke nodded in response to his father's suggestion and then turned to his son. "Come on, Ben." Luke coaxed his son as he smiled down at him and started to guide him towards the door.

But then Ben got away from his father's grasp and ran over to Anakin's bed. He jumped up on it, wrapping his small arms around his grandfather's neck causing Anakin to return his grandson's embrace. "I'm really glad you're here, Grandfather." The boy exclaimed as he gave his grandfather a kiss on the cheek and then just as abruptly as he tackled Anakin just moments before with his obvious signs of affection for him, he released his hold and then moved quickly back over to his father's side.

"Me too, Ben." Anakin told his grandson as they both exchanged loving, warm smiles.

Luke smiled at his son's loving reaction towards his father, looking down at his son while putting his right arm around the boy's shoulders again. Ben looked back up at his father with innocent adoration in his eyes. "That was very nice of you, Ben." Luke told his son as they then looked back at Anakin. "I'll be back in a little while, Father...when Nurse _'Palpatine'_ isn't lookin'." He said with a smirk.

Anakin just shook his head and laughed. "Ok, Luke. Get some rest. We can talk more later. I love you both."

Luke nodded as both father and son smiled back at Anakin. Just before leaving the room, Luke stopped next to his sister, who was still staring at her father. He put his left hand on her right shoulder. "Go ahead. He won't bite, you know." He told her with a smirk.

Leia let out a nervous laugh and then turned to look at her brother with love. "I'll be in to talk to you in a little while." Leia told him as she turned again to look at Anakin with an almost sadness yet curiosity mixed in with her swirling emotions. Luke nodded as he patted his sister's shoulder and then led Ben out of the room.

"Now I know who my son, Jacen, truly resembles." Leia finally said after a long awkward silence between the two. "But I don't remember you looking like this when you appeared to me as a Force spirit all those years ago."

Anakin just weakly smiled as he looked down at his hands sitting on top of the blanket. "I appeared to you as I thought you would expect me to look like...as a man old enough to be your father."

Leia started moving closer to Anakin, studying him as she did. "Why did you do it?"

Anakin looked up at his daughter with confusion. "Do what exactly?"

"Why did you turn to the Dark Side?" Leia asked him as she continued to study the handsome, young features of a man much younger than should be possible for a man of his age...or at least the age he would have been had he lived after the Battle of Endor.

Anakin sighed, looking down and then up at his daughter, his blue eyes sparkling with tears starting to pool in them. "I did it to save your mother...from death." He paused. "At least that's what I was promised by Palpatine."

Leia looked at him with surprise as she not only saw the love for her mother in his eyes but also felt it flowing through the Force from her father's bright aura. "Then you really did love her?" She finally asked him as she now found herself standing right next to his bed and lowered herself into the guest chair.

Anakin looked over at his daughter with love, tears still glistening in his eyes. "Yes...very much." He paused as he closed his eyes and then opened them as a single tear started running down his right cheek. "She was my wife. We had been married for 3 years...before..." He just couldn't get himself to say the rest of the sentence. _Before what? Before I strangled her...killed her...with my jealousy...my rage?_

Leia looked at her father with concern as she noticed he was now sobbing, covering his face with both of his hands. "You still mourn her deeply...after all this time...you never have truly been able to move on?"

With a muffled voice, Anakin tried to answer. "It's my fault she's dead."

Leia's couldn't help but sympathize with her father's grief as she felt her own eyes filling with tears. "Why was it your fault?" She asked but Anakin wouldn't answer her. He just shook his head and continued to sob, not daring to look his daughter in the eye. "Please tell me." Leia pleaded as she found herself subconsciously reaching out to her father with her left hand, putting it on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "If you can't tell me why you think it was your fault, then please at least tell me...Who was our mother?" She asked with curiosity.

Anakin started to wipe the tears from his eyes with his hands as he sniffled and tried to regain some of his composure, reaching into the Light Side of the Force to calm himself. He then took a deep breath and opened his eyes, turning to look into his daughter's eyes. _Padme's eyes._ He thought causing another tear to start its descent down his cheek as he answered her. "Her name was Padme Amidala Naberrie...Skywalker." He told Leia, relieved in a way that he could actually speak her full true name out loud for the first time.

Leia's eyes got as big as saucers. "Senator Amidala...of Naboo?" She asked with shock.

Anakin weakly smiled back at his daughter. "Yes." He paused. "But when I first met her, she was the Queen of Naboo."

Leia couldn't believe her ears as she leaned back in her chair, taking her hand off of her father's shoulder as she did. _I am Senator Padme Amidala's daughter._ "I always admired her...when my...um...I mean my adoptive father, Bail Organa, used to talk about her. I grew up wanting to be just like her."

Anakin weakly smiled at his daughter. "And you did. You always reminded me of her, you know...even...when I was..."

"Darth Vader?" Leia finished for him to his surprise.

Anakin nodded. "Yes." He answered her before taking a deep breath and releasing it. "I loved your mother more than life itself. But our marriage was kept a secret because Jedi weren't allowed to marry. We weren't allowed to have _any_ attachments. I would have been expelled from the order if our marriage had been exposed."

This response truly surprised Leia. "I had no idea." She told him and then paused as she continued to look at him with compassion yet awe. "Luke never mentioned it."

"He doesn't know." Anakin replied with a sad smile. After another awkward silence between father and daughter, Anakin finally spoke. "When I get out of here, I would like to go to Naboo...and visit her grave."

"Can I come with you?" Leia asked him, surprising even herself.

"Of course, Leia. I'm sure Luke would like to come with us as well." Anakin told her as they exchanged a sad but, for the first time, a truly loving glance that was also returned by Leia.

Leia looked down and then up at Anakin. "I find it hard to hate you now...despite everything that happened in the past."

"Hate is a strong emotion that leads to the Dark Side." Anakin simply told her matter of fact. "I am glad you have been able to let your hatred of me go over the years. Luke has taught you well." He then paused before continuing. "But will you ever forgive me...for what I became...what I did to you, your brother, the galaxy?"

"To Han?" Leia added as she looked at her father trying to gage his emotions. _All I feel from him is intense sadness, remorse...and love._

"Yes, even to General Solo." Anakin answered her. He sighed before continuing. "For what it's worth, I knew General Solo would be ok when I sent him with the bounty hunter."

Leia looked at him with confusion. "Why? How did you know?"

Anakin couldn't help but snicker and quickly covered his mouth with his right hand to stifle it. "I'm sorry...it's not really a laughing matter." He sighed. "But I knew he would be ok...because during the Clone Wars Obi-Wan Kenobi, myself and some others were all encased in carbonite to hide our life signs during a mission."

"Really?!" Leia exclaimed with surprise as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, remembering what else had happened that horrible day. "But what about you sending him to Jabba the Hutt? He could have been fed to his pet Rancor."

Anakin just sighed. "Let me guess...Solo ended up being Jabba's prize possession and was prominently displayed on the wall in his throne room...complete with spot lights."

Leia gave him a startled look at his insight but then a thought occurred to her. "You had spies planted in Jabba's palace. They told you that."

Anakin shook his head. "No, I did not. But I knew Jabba and how all the Hutts thought." He sighed as he looked away and then back at his daughter. "I was a slave on Tatooine...until I was taken to the Jedi Temple at age 9 to study and train to become a Jedi."

"I know." Leia replied. "I was given your mother's holojournal by the woman who found it...on Tatooine."

Anakin looked at her with surprise but then he paused as he was sensing something from his daughter. "And that's why you named your youngest son after me?"

Leia nodded her head as she looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. "Yes...I guess that was my way of letting go of my hatred for you. I got to see who you had been through my grandmother's eyes by viewing her holojournal. I knew then that you weren't always evil, but that Palpatine had twisted you into being evil."

"I'm sorry you lost your son, Anakin Solo." Anakin told her wanting to comfort her for the loss of her son, his namesake. "He died bravely and honorably. I just wish I could have saved him like I was able to save Luke this time."

Leia couldn't help but smile through her tears at her father. "You were there...when...it happened. You were there to welcome him into the Force?"

Anakin nodded and smiled back at her. "Yes." He paused. "And he loves all of you very much. He doesn't want you to mourn him, but to honor him by loving his memory."

Leia started to sob as more tears started to fall down her cheeks. She covered her face with both of her hands as she bent over, setting her elbows on her knees. She heard the bed creak and shortly thereafter a warm hand on her left shoulder. She looked up with tear filled eyes into her father's blue eyes that were looking at her with love and compassion. "Thank you for that." She told him as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Anakin was rubbing her back with his left hand. "I just wish I could take all of your pain away." He told her.

Leia weakly smiled up at her father. "You really have changed haven't you? Darth Vader truly died all those years ago on the Death Star."

Anakin nodded. "Yes." He paused. "Darth Vader died a little each day I knew my son was alive...and then even more when I found out you were my daughter, Leia." He paused as a haunted smile crossed his features. "I think deep down I always knew...even if my conscious mind didn't believe it."

Leia smiled warmly at him. "You know...I did notice you let me get in your face and would never do anything about it."

Anakin laughed. "That's when you reminded me of your mother the most. You actually scared me because of that, even though I tried very hard not to show it."

Leia couldn't help but laugh. "Who would have thought that Darth Vader could have been so sentimental?"

"Yes, who would have thought." Anakin replied with a weak smile, but then became serious as his thoughts started drifting towards his wife's memory again. "Padme would have been so proud of you, Leia." He told her as he smiled at her with love.

Leia couldn't help but smile as tears of joy started to fall down her cheeks now. "Thank you...Father. That means a lot to me."

Anakin looked at her with a startled expression on his face. "You called me Father." He paused as he let this sink into his psyche. "Does this mean that you accept me? As your father now?" He asked her with his heart beaming with happiness and hope.

Leia gave him a huge smile as she nodded. "Yes. I do accept you...as my father."

"Thank you, Leia." Anakin replied. "You don't know how much that means to me. If only your mother was here...my life would be complete right now." He said as his blue eyes glistened and sparkled with joy and sadness at the same time.

It was then that a thought occurred to her that she hadn't even considered before during their very emotional and love filled conversation. "I just realized something."

Anakin glanced at her with curiosity. "And what is that?"

Leia looked directly into his eyes. "I'm Senator Pooja Naberrie's cousin. I've been friends with her for years." She told him as a smile formed on her lips. "I believe she is on Naboo now on vacation with her family. I could contact her to let her know that we are coming to Naboo to visit." It was only then that she noticed that her father hadn't answered her yet. He was just staring at her with a shocked look on his face.

"You know Pooja?" Anakin finally asked her more as a statement than a question.

"Yes." Leia replied with confusion. "I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Anakin just shook himself out of his shocked state and smiled at his daughter while feeling ashamed of himself for causing her worry. "Nothing is wrong. It's just...I don't know...when you mentioned her name it's like I felt your mother's presence in the Force."

Leia looked at him with continued confusion. "I don't understand. What do you think it means?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. It's hard to explain. I've never experienced anything quite like that before." He then paused as he closed his eyes, trying to tune himself into the Light Side of the Force looking for answers. He then looked up into his daughter's troubled face. "I feel I need to speak with Pooja in person. Like there is something very important the Force wants me to know...and maybe she can tell me."

"About my mother?" Leia replied with surprise.

Anakin looked directly into Leia's big, brown eyes. _So much like Padme's eyes. _"Yes, Leia. About your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thank you again for reading and for your comments._

**Chapter 5**

_Luke's Room in the Med Bay of the Salvation Medical Frigate_

"Hey kid! How are ya feelin'?" Han asked Luke with a smile as he entered his room.

Luke and Ben, who were playing a holochess game, looked up from what they were doing and smiled back at him. "Hi Uncle Han!" Ben exclaimed with his semi-toothless grin.

"Hey Ben!" Han replied with a smile as he walked over and ruffled Ben's red hair with his left hand.

"I'm feeling much better, Han." Luke answered him with a smile.

"That's good, Luke." Han replied as he then became serious. "Hey look. I'm really sorry about before."

Luke immediately put his hand up as if to stop him. "It's ok, Han. I understand."

Han sighed with relief as he weakly smiled at his brother-in-law. "Thank you, Luke." But he then put his right hand on his hip as he looked around the room with a look of confusion on his face. "Uh...where's Leia? I thought she said she would be here visiting with you too?" Father and son exchanged a knowing look, not knowing how Han would react if he knew. "What? Where is she, Luke?"

Luke sighed as he looked down and then back up at Han. "She's next door...um...talking with...our father?" Luke finally replied with a sheepish smile.

"What?!" Han replied with a start as he practically ran out the door into the hall.

"Han, wait!" Luke shouted after him as he threw his covers off and got out of bed again, grabbing his robe as he went. "Stay here, Ben." Luke instructed his son just as he got to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The head nurse asked him as she stood in his way in the door way with her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Back to bed?" Luke replied with another sheepish grin.

"That's right." The nurse told him sternly with her hands still on her hips. "Back to bed." She commanded him as she pointed towards his hospital bed. "The doctor will be here shortly to examine you."

"Alright, alright." Luke replied in defeat as he reluctantly returned to his bed, all the while reaching out into the Force with concern to try to determine if Han was doing his father any physical harm.

Han stormed into Anakin's room and, upon seeing his wife in tears, looked at Anakin with ire. "What did you do to her?!" Han shouted as Anakin and Leia were taken back by his hostile demeanor.

"I've done nothing to her, General Solo." Anakin retorted as Han started to charge over to his bed, ready to assault him.

Leia abruptly got to her feet and put herself in between Han and her father. "Han, he hasn't done anything!" Leia informed him as she looked directly into his eyes.

Han stopped and pointed at Anakin as he looked at Leia. "But he made you cry, Leia. What did he say to you?! Did he hurt you?!"

"We were just having a heart to heart talk, Han. Now stop this!" Leia pleaded with him as she looked up at him with determination and her hands on her hips. "He and I were just discussing Luke's and my mother."

"Oh?" Han retorted as he looked at Anakin with contempt over Leia's shoulder. "And did she love you or did you force yourself onto her?!"

"We were married!" Anakin declared with disgust taken back by Han's insinuation.

"Married?!" Han exclaimed with disbelief as he dropped his right hand he was pointing with to his side.

"Yes...married." Anakin reiterated. "We had been married for 3 years before my fall to the Dark Side and before Luke and Leia were born." He told him as Han started to soften a bit towards Anakin and for the first time started to really study him. He noticed how Anakin was looking back at him with remorse evident in his features. His blue eyes, so much like Luke's, were pleading with him for forgiveness before he even opened his mouth. "I am sorry, General Solo, for everything you had to endure because of me all those years ago."

Han started to relax a little as he was now noticing how much Anakin truly reminded him of his own son, Jacen, and also of his brother-in-law, Luke, in not only resemblance but also in his mannerisms and facial expressions. He sighed and ran his right hand through his hair as he continued to calm himself, trying to make sense of what he was seeing and hearing. Leia and Anakin also both started to relax as they looked at him with anticipation, awaiting his response to Anakin's apology. "Yeah...well...I don't know...this is just too weird for me." Han finally stated after a long awkward silence.

"Me too." Anakin replied with a weak smile

Han just stared at Anakin, still not quite believing his eyes and his ears, as Leia was gazing up into his brown eyes with hope in her own brown eyes. "Han, he loved our mother. He turned to the Dark Side because Palpatine made him believe he could save her life if he did. That he would learn the power to save people from death."

Han looked back at his wife with disbelief and then over at Anakin. "What?! And you actually believed that?!"

Anakin sighed as he looked down in shame and then back up at Han. "What would you do if you knew Leia was going to die and someone offered you a way to save her?" Anakin simply asked him.

Han just sighed as he paused in thought, carefully considering Anakin's question. He looked down at Leia with love and noticed she was doing the same. His attention then went back over to Anakin as he answered him. "I don't know. I guess I would feel pretty desperate to save her." He paused and then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But I wouldn't have sold my soul to the devil to do it. Leia never would have forgiven me if I had."

Anakin nodded his head. "I agree." He sighed. "And Padme, my wife, didn't agree with it either. I shouldn't have believed Palpatine. But, as I was telling Leia, I was very young, helplessly naïve..."

"I'll say..." Han retorted with a snort.

"Han!" Leia scolded as she looked up at her husband with disgusted disbelief with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Han replied as he looked back over at Anakin with apology. "Look! This is really hard for me to accept."

"You don't think this isn't weird for me?" Anakin asked him as he looked down at his body and then back up at Han with his hands out in front of him, palms up. "For 23 years, I lived in that damnable suit and then for 30 more I was a Force spirit. Now look at me. I'm alive in a clone body of _m__yself_. I should be like 76 years old. I'm an old man in a young man's body. So don't lecture me on how weird all this is."

Han and Leia couldn't help but laugh. "And your complaining why?" Han replied. "I'm 63 years old and believe me...I'm feelin' it. I mean look at you. You don't look much older than my son and he's 25 now. And it's scary how much you kind of remind me of him...Luke too."

Anakin chuckled. "As I keep hearing." He interjected with a smile and then sighed as he looked back over at Leia with love before bringing his attention back to Han. "I would really like to meet both Jacen and Jaina."

Leia returned her father's gaze with love. "I will ask them both to stop by after they visit, Luke." She assured him as Anakin nodded and smiled back at Leia.

Han just shook his head as he put his right hand on his hip and shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't believe I'm even having this conversation. You were kriffin Darth Vader for Force sake."

"Don't remind me." Anakin simply replied as he looked down with shame and sighed.

"Is everything ok in here?" Luke asked as everyone turned to see Luke standing in the doorway with little Ben peering around him.

"Yeah. I think so." Anakin answered his son with a weak smile as he looked up at Han to see what his response would be.

"Yeah, Luke, everything is ok in here." Han agreed as he glanced down at Leia's concerned eyes and then over at Anakin, still not believing all of this was really happening.

"I think we better put you two in the same room." Dr. Jansen stated as he came up behind Luke. "I think that's the only way we're going to keep you in your bed, Master Skywalker."

Luke groaned.

"Busted!" Ben exclaimed.

"That would be great!" Anakin replied with a chuckle. "And I agree." He stated, which earned a smile from his son.

"I'll have them move your bed in here, Master Skywalker." Dr. Jansen informed them. "But first I need to examine you to see how you're healing."

"Certainly, Doctor." Luke replied as he turned to his family. "I'll see you soon." He said sheepishly.

"Ben, why don't you stay with us while the doctor talks with your dad." Anakin suggested as he reached out with his right hand, motioning for Ben to come into the room and join them.

Luke smiled warmly at his father and then down at his son. "Yes, stay here, Ben. It shouldn't take too long, I hope." He replied as Dr. Jansen nodded in agreement.

"Not long." Dr. Jansen confirmed as he stepped back and pointed his right hand down the hall towards Luke's room.

"Ok Dad." Ben replied with a smile as he looked innocently up at his dad and then back at his grandfather, aunt and uncle.

Luke then turned with slumped shoulders, leaving the room with Dr. Jansen not far behind him.

"Come here, squirt." Han instructed his nephew as Ben smiled up at his uncle and walked over to his family.

Leia put her hands on the 7 year old's shoulders and led him over to the visitor's chair across the room from Anakin's bed where he had sat before. "Sit here, Ben, while we continue to talk." She instructed him.

"Ok." Ben replied as he complied and sat in the chair looking back at his family with love and curiosity in his eyes.

Han then turned back to Anakin and sighed. He ran his right hand through his hair as he shook his head and approached Anakin's bed. "Let's start over." Han finally said as he held his hand out towards Anakin. "It's good to finally meet you...as Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin just smiled up at the ex-smuggler and took his hand. "Yes, it's good to finally meet you on good terms." He agreed as he paused while looking down and then back up at Han. "You have been a good husband to Leia and a good father to my grandchildren." He paused. "I'm glad that you are a part of our family."

Han took his hand away from Anakin's and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Really."

Anakin snickered. "Yes, really."

"Even after you froze me in carbonite and shipped me off with Boba Fett so I could become Jabba's favorite wall hanging?" Han asked with a smirk.

Anakin just chuckled. "Well, it could have been worse. You could have been his pet rancor's dinner...and I assure you that would have definitely happened had I not sent you there in the carbonite. At least you had a chance to be rescued."

"What?!" Han looked at him with shock. "What do you mean by that?"

Anakin just smirked at him. "Ask Leia."

Han abruptly turned his head to the left to look at Leia. "What is he talking about?"

Leia just smiled at him as she walked over and touched his arm. "Come on, flyboy. I'll explain it to you outside in the waiting room." She told him as she led her husband to the door. She then paused and looked at her nephew, Ben, remembering he was there before turning to look at her father again with concern.

"Go ahead." Anakin told her, knowing what she was thinking. "Ben will be fine here with me." He told her with a warm smile on his face. He then turned to look at Ben and patted the mattress next to him. "Come here, Ben. I'll tell you some stories about my adventures during the Clone Wars."

Ben's eyes lit up and he got a huge smile on his face. "Really?!" He exclaimed as he got down off the chair and practically ran over to his grandfather's bed. He jumped onto the bed next to him as Anakin put his right arm around him.

Anakin looked up at Leia and Han as Leia smiled back at him warmly. "Go ahead. He'll be fine here."

"Ok, Father." Leia said as she looked over at Han who she noticed was still looking at Anakin with amazement. "Come on, Han." She coaxed as Han just nodded and let Leia lead him out of the door.

Anakin then looked down at his grandson with a loving smile on his face. "Now where should I begin?"

_Bast Castle on the Planet of Vjun_

"Master, I sense that Anakin Skywalker is now awake. We should attack now while he is still weak." Darth Vader suggested to Sideous, who was sitting behind the large desk of his office with his chair turned towards the window. He was staring out the window where an acidic rainstorm was raging outside.

"Patience, my young apprentice." Sideous replied as he swiveled his chair around to look at Vader standing on the other side of his desk with his sickening, yellow eyes. "He may be weak right now, but he is heavily protected at the moment. The time is not right yet. We must draw him out first."

Vader nodded as he looked at him with curiosity. "And how will we do that?"

Palpatine sneered. His cloned body's more youthful features, contorting into an evil smirk. "Anakin Skywalker's greatest weakness has always been his love for his attachments." He paused. "We will kidnap one of his grandchildren and turn them to the Dark Side. The thought of one of his own family following the same dark path he did will destroy him. He will be determined to save them; and, when he does, he will fall right into my trap."

"And if they don't turn?" Vader asked with his glowing, yellow eyes looking at Palpatine with curiosity.

"Then we will threaten to kill them...unless he gives himself up to us." Palpatine answered him and then sneered. "And I will let you have the honors if he doesn't."

Vader nodded with an evil smirk. "Thank you, Master. I would greatly enjoy that." He replied and then paused in thought. "But he won't let them die without a fight. Will you teach me how to use Sith lightening today? It would give me a great advantage over him when I do face him."

Palpatine looked at Vader with mock understanding. "Not today, Lord Vader. We actually are going to have a guest today."

"Who, Master?" Vader inquired with confusion.

"Ah...and here he is now. Nom Anor, so good it is to see you." Palpatine stated with a fake smile as the male Yuuzhan Vong stepped into Palpatine's office, with his black cape flowing behind him. He nodded his skeletal head at Sideous from beneath his black hood, looking very much like death itself.

Nom Anor looked back up at the Sith Lord with contempt in his blue eyes. "Lord Sideous...you and I both know that I am only here because I owe you a Us-hrok life debt." Nom Anor told him with ire as he glared at him. "So let us fore go the niceties and get on with business."

Palpatine sneered at the ex-Yuuzhan Vong politician. "Very well, Nom Anor. If that is the way you wish to proceed." He paused. "I need you to use your political contacts to get close to the Skywalker/Solo family, and I want you to kidnap one of the younger family members."

"You wish for me to kidnap _children_? Nom Anor asked with disbelief. "That is hardly a challenge worthy of my talents."

"You will do this, Nom Anor, or I will renege on my promise not to kill you." Palpatine stated with anger in his voice.

"I would like to see you try, Lord Sideous." Nom Anor retorted as he glared back at the Sith Lord.

"Do not underestimate me, Nom Anor." Palpatine warned him.

"You do not frighten me, Lord Sideous." Nom Anor declared. "The Force has no affected on me as you well know."

Palpatine sneered back at Nom Anor. "I don't need the Force to make you suffer, Nom Anor." He paused as he got up from his chair and walked slowly around his desk towards him.

Nom Anor glared back at Sideous as he approached him and went on the defense. "You do not scare me."

"Oh...I do not scare you?" Palpatine replied calmly as he looked over at Vader. "Lord Vader, show our new friend why he should fear us."

Vader smirked evilly. "As you wish, my master." He complied with a sneer as he ignited his red light saber and swung it towards the Yuuzhan Vong in a red blur, stopping just a fraction of an inch from Nom Anor's neck.

Nom Anor tried not to show his fear as he glared back at Vader, who was now standing in front of him glaring right through him with his glowing, yellow eyes. "You think this scares me?" Nom Anor asked with contempt in his voice.

"Ohhh...but it does." Palpatine retorted as he walked right up to Nom Anor, looking right into his eyes. "I can sense your fear now." He informed him as he then turned to Vader. "Lower your light saber, Lord Vader. I think we made our point."

Vader then nodded and stepped away, lowering and extinguishing his light saber as he did. "Don't think that I won't kill you if I have the chance." Vader declared as he continued to glare at Anor.

"I don't doubt that you would." Anor told him with a snort. "But the question is...are you good enough to succeed at it?"

Vader ignited his blade again and lunged towards Anor; but then an unseen force threw him up against the wall, causing him to drop his light saber and fall to the floor in a slump.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Palpatine commanded as he glared over at Vader who was now getting to his feet and hating his master all the more for embarassing him. "Now that we understand each other." Palpatine began as he turned to walk back behind his desk. "Let's get on with business." He stated as he sat back down in his chair.

"How do you plan on me getting close to the Skywalker children?" Anor asked as he stepped closer to Palpatine's desk and Vader walked back over to the desk to stand next to him. "They are not exactly going to let a Yuuzhan Vong walk freely amongst them, political contacts or not."

"Yes, well, that is where my apprentice comes in." Palpatine simply stated as he smirked evilly from behind his hood with his glowing yellow eyes. "He will pose as Anakin Skywalker, but I need your political contacts to help make that happen."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: My apologies for not updating this for so long. I've been busy on the weekends for the past month or so. Plus there have been a lot of changes at work lately, so I haven't been feeling much like writing when I get home. I'm also on a roll with my other story "Chance for Atonement", which I have been updating when I can. But things are starting to calm down on the weekends now, so hopefully, fingers crossed, I will be able to update a little more frequently. But no promises. As some of my other fellow authors are fond of saying, Darth Real Life can sometimes keep me away from making updates. So please be patient with me._

_Ok...so on with the story..._

**Chapter 6**

_Salvation Medical Frigate_

"I see that they have finally moved you both into the same room." Leia stated with a knowing smile and arms crossed in front of her chest as she entered the room where now her brother and father were sitting up looking at her from identical beds. She was wearing a light blue, crushed velvet dress and her hair was in one single braid down her back. She was also holding a datapad in her right hand.

"Yes." Anakin said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye as he quickly glanced Luke's way. "I guess Nurse 'Palpatine' will have to find someone else to harass now that Luke has no excuse to be out of bed." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, poor Luke didn't have a chance." Leia replied with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know." Luke interjected with mock irritation, which cause all three of them to laugh.

Leia then turned her attention to her twin brother. "I'm sorry, Luke." She stated with a warm smile as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned to her right and stepped over to her father. To his pleasant surprise, she also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Anakin then reached out with his right hand and took her free left hand in his. "Thank you, Leia."

Leia tilted her head to one side and gave him a look of confusion. "For what?"

"For accepting me so readily." Anakin simply replied as he smiled up at her with fatherly love in his eyes.

Leia simply smiled down at her father, squeezing his hand. "I'd say you've had enough heartbreak in your life and I see you are a changed man." She paused. "I see the man who our mother fell in love with and I can see why she did."

Anakin simply blushed as he looked down and then back up at Leia. "Thank you." He told her as he squeezed her hand back.

Leia then smiled a little bigger. "I brought someone to see you." She told her father and then looked at her brother. "Jacen and Jaina are eager to meet you. I told them everything so they know what's going on."

"I would love to finally meet them." Anakin replied as he looked up at her with excitement.

"They're right outside." Leia told him with a smile as she gave his hand a slight squeeze again and then walked over to the door, waving the twins inside.

When Jacen and Jaina entered the room, they were also taken back as to how much their grandfather and Jacen and even their Uncle Luke resembled each other. Seeing all three men in the room together only intensified that realization for all those in the room. There was definitely no denying that they were all Skywalkers if there was ever any doubt in their minds before.

It also didn't escape Anakin's notice how much Jaina looked even more like her grandmother, Padme, than even Leia. "Come closer." Anakin told the twins with a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet both of you." He told them with love.

Jacen smiled at his grandfather and looked over at his sister who he noticed had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was looking at him suspiciously. "What's wrong, Jaina?" He asked his sister.

Jaina looked up at her brother and then back at their grandfather. "Nothing. This all is just so strange. I don't know what to make of all this."

"I have to agree." Anakin told his granddaughter with a loving smile and then paused. "You resemble your grandmother, Jaina, even more than your mother does."

Jaina couldn't help but smile then. "I-I know." She then looked at her mother who was smiling at her and then back at Anakin before continuing. "Mom showed me a holo of Grandma Padme. I noticed the resemblance immediately. It was almost like looking at a holo of myself."

Anakin just smiled back at his grandchildren as both Jacen and Jaina finally walked closer to their grandfather and then each took their turn giving him an awkward hug and then a kiss on the cheek. They then smiled down at their grandfather. "I know how strange this all seems to both of you. But I hope you and I will get to know each other. Perhaps I can even join you both for light saber practice." He stated as he noticed the light sabers hanging on their belts and pointed to Jacen's light saber. He smiled back up at them. "You both make me so proud...that you have both become Jedi in your own right."

Jacen and Jaina couldn't help but smile at him with excitement because they both heard of Anakin Skywalker's excellent light saber skills while they were growing up. "Thank you, Grandfather." Jacen told him. "I would really like that."

"Me too, Grandfather." Jaina added as she looked up at her brother and then back at Anakin. "We have both heard of your awesome skills with a light saber. I'm sure we could learn a lot from you."

"How about me?" Luke interjected with a laugh from his bed to Anakin's right. "Can't I join you in Light Saber practice?"

Anakin just turned and smiled at his son. "If you insist..." He replied to them as both men laughed.

Leia, who had been watching the exchange of her children and brother with Anakin and had moved to the other side of Luke's bed so Jacen and Jaina could get closer to their grandfather, finally spoke up. "I got in touch with Pooja, Father."

Anakin looked at her with hope and a huge smile formed on his face. "You did?"

Leia smiled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes." She paused. "She was quite surprised to hear that you were alive and the strange circumstances surrounding your reappearance. But she was elated to learn that we are cousins." She told her father as her smile grew bigger. Although, then she became more serious. "The family knew that our mother was pregnant when she...died. But they had no idea that Luke and I had survived. It seems they were just as much in the dark as you were all those years...that all of us were."

Anakin then became very serious as unshed tears were noticed in his eyes and he clasped his hands together nervously. "I'm sure it was done to protect them."

Leia nodded. "I agree...as does Pooja." She sighed. "I-I hope you don't mind...but I told her that you had once been Vader. She didn't understand how you could have survived the purges..."

Anakin looked up at Leia with a start with fear evident in his eyes. "You what?!"

"Oh don't worry." Leia assured him. "I also told her why you did what you did." She paused as she smiled. "She actually thought it was...quite romantic, despite everything that happened later."

Anakin looked at Leia with shock and let out a sigh of relief. But then he got a look of confusion and amazement on his face. "She is that forgiving...of what I did as Darth Vader?"

Leia looked at him with understanding and then continued. "She said she was quite young at the time but she remembers you. Th-that you had come to Naboo with Mother as her Jedi protector and that she has fond memories of you." Leia then chuckled. "The whole family could see how crazy you both were for each other so it didn't surprise her when I told her you were both secretly married. They had suspected as much ever since they found out Mother had been pregnant." She sighed. "So, you see, she remembers that you had been a good man at one time and even had a hard time believing that you had been Vader at all." She paused. "She is willing to give you a chance, Father."

"They did?! They suspected that Padme and I were married?" Anakin exclaimed and couldn't help to smile then. "Well...I'm glad she is willing to give me a chance. Perhaps that will make the meeting with Pooja much easier."

Leia nodded. "She's actually excited about seeing you again and has invited all of us to join her and her family at the family lake retreat on Naboo." Leia told them all. "As soon as you both are well enough to leave the medical frigate, that is." She added as she looked at both her brother and father with love.

"The lake retreat at Varykino?" Anakin asked with hope evident in his voice.

"Yes." Leia added.

"That's where your mother and I were married...where we fell in love..." Anakin told them as he got a loving smile on his lips and far away look in his eyes. "I would love to return there." He finally said as he looked back at the shocked faces of both his children.

"That's where you were married?" Leia finally asked with shock.

"Yes." Anakin said with a smile. "Your droids, R2 and 3PO, were our only witnesses except for the holy man who oversaw our vows."

It was Luke's turn to be completely shocked. "_Our _R2 and 3PO?!"

Anakin looked over at his son with a smile. "Yes, _your_ R2 and 3PO. I was quite surprised to learn they were with both of you. R2 was my astromech during the Clone Wars and had originally belonged to your mother. I built 3PO to help my mother when I was 9...before I left to train to become a Jedi. After my mother passed away, I gave him to your mother." He told them as the memories of his mother came back to him.

"Really?!" Luke exclaimed with amazement.

"Yes, really." Anakin replied as he looked over at his son with a loving smile.

Leia then looked down at the datapad she had brought with her and walked back over to her father, passing Jacen and Jaina as she did and they stepped back to let her pass. "Speaking of your mother..." She began as she handed Anakin the data pad. "This is your mother's holojournal. I want you to have it."

Anakin took the holojournal in both his hands and looked down at it with love and sadness. He then turned and looked back up at Leia as he handed it back to her. "No, you should keep it. It was given to you."

Leia pushed his hand back. "No, you keep it. It was your mother's. We have all watched it several times. You keep it."

Anakin smiled back up at his daughter with tears forming in his eyes and then looked back down at the holojournal. "Thank you, Leia." He looked back up at his daughter. "I will cherish it always."

"I know you will." Leia told him with a loving smile. "Your mother loved you so much and was so proud of you becoming a Jedi."

Anakin nodded. "She wouldn't have been very proud of me had she survived to see what had become of me later."

Leia just sighed. "Perhaps...but perhaps if she had lived...you wouldn't have turned to the Dark Side in the first place."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "It's possible." He told her as he remembered what happened after his mother had died in his arms. _I wouldn't have taken my first step towards the Dark Side by slaughtering the entire village of Sand People. So many innocents lost at my hand. _He admonished himself as a tear escaped his eyes and slid down his cheek.

Everyone looked at Anakin with sadness but love as they felt the enormous wave of sadness and guilt emanating from him, knowing what agony all these memories of his past were doing to him. "Well, perhaps we should let you both rest." Leia finally said as she looked at both her father and brother with love.

Father and son both nodded in silence. "Ok, Leia." Luke replied as he was looking at his father with concern. "Perhaps you're right."

Leia nodded at her brother and then looked at Jacen and Jaina who were looking quite taken back by what had transpired and had a look of compassion on their faces as they also felt how heart sick their grandfather was through the Force. "Come on you two. Your father is expecting us all home for dinner soon."

Jacen and Jaina nodded. "Ok, Mom." Jacen agreed.

"We love you, Grandfather." Jaina told Anakin as he looked up at her and smiled at her with tear-filled eyes.

"I love you too, Jaina." Anakin replied with a smile that was completely heartbreaking to all those in the room.

_How much he has suffered in his life._ Jaina thought to herself as her heart went out to him and all the visitors smiled at Anakin before turning to leave the room.

Leia walked up to her father once more and gave him a hug. "We'll be back tomorrow." She told him as he set the holojournal on his lap and reached up to return her embrace, kissing her on the cheek and she did the same.

"Ok." Anakin told her as nodded and weakly smiled at her with love.

Leia then gave her brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he smiled up at her. They both exchanged a look of concern as Leia then walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She told them again and waved good-bye to them both as she left the room.

After his sister left, Luke looked over at his father who was clasping the holojournal in both his hands just staring at it, despite it being turned off. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked his father with concern.

Anakin turned to look at his son with love, knowing he was concerned for him. "No...I'm ok, Luke."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked with the concern evident in his voice. "I'm right here and not going anywhere." He then smirked. "Especially with Nurse 'Palpatine' guarding the door."

Anakin chuckled in response. "No...that you aren't." He sighed and looked over at his son with love. "Perhaps later, Luke. I'm too tired right now to discuss it."

Luke then nodded. "Ok. Later then." He suggested just as some nurses arrived with their dinner trays. "Oh good. Dinner. I'm starved!" Luke exclaimed as Anakin reached over and put the holojournal on his night stand.

"I could eat a whole bantha." Anakin declared with a smile as the nurse pulled his hover tray over to his bed and placed his dinner in front of him.

"Well, there is no bantha on the menu tonight, so this will just have to do." The young nurse with blond hair and brown eyes answered him with a smirk as she walked away.

Luke, who now also had his dinner sitting on a hover tray in front of him, looked over at his father. "I've never seen someone so excited about med bay food before." He said with a smirk.

Anakin just laughed as he picked up his fork and looked back over at his son. "After going 23 years without being able to eat solid food and another 30 years being a Force spirit, any food would taste good to me right now."

Luke laughed as he watched his father put a fork full of hydrated potatoes in his mouth and grimaced. "That good, eh?"

Anakin just chuckled with his mouth closed, trying not to spit his food out at the same time. He then swallowed it with the grimace still on his face. "Well, I have to admit...I've tasted much better in my lifetime."

Luke just laughed and shook his head as Anakin returned his smile. They then continued eating with Anakin gaining more and more hope for the future now that he had his family with him. And that he was soon going to be reunited with his in-laws, Padme's family, on Naboo.

_A few days later..._

"So...the doc has finally sprung you from this place, eh?" Han stated as he entered the Skywalkers' med bay room with Leia and Mara not far behind him, both holding folded clothes in their hands. Leia was wearing white pants and tunic with boots and Mara was wearing matching black pants and tunic with boots. Both had their hair in a single braid down their back.

"Yeah...finally!" Luke declared. "I didn't think we would ever get out of here. We're supposed to take it easy, but Dr. Jansen said we are well enough to leave. Thank the Force." He said as Mara stepped towards him and handed him his Jedi robes along then his light saber. She then bent down and they kissed each other on the lips.

"I don't think I could go another day in this bed without going stir-crazy." Anakin added as Leia approached him with clothes in her hands as well. He looked up her as she approached.

"Jacen said you could have these." Leia explained to him as she handed her father the Jedi robes she had in her hands. "He doesn't like to wear traditional Jedi robes and he's about the same size as you."

Anakin nodded and smiled up at her as he took the black and brown robes from her. "I see he has my taste in clothes." He said with a chuckle.

Leia laughed. "They are actually fashioned after the ones you used to wear. When he realized last year that he was going to be able to face his trials soon to become a Jedi Knight, he admires you so much that he decided that he wanted to look like you in every way."

Anakin laughed. "Did he now." But then he paused. "But he doesn't like to wear these now?"

"No...it was not what he was used to wearing. He prefers form fitting clothes." Leia told him. "But he does wear these on special occasions." She laughed. "He considers them to be his formal Jedi attire."

Anakin chuckled and shook his head. "Well, to each their own, I guess." He then smiled. "Thank you...and thank him for me."

Leia looked at him with surprise. "You can thank him yourself, you know."

"Yes, I know." Anakin told her with a loving smile. It was then that Anakin looked over at Mara, who he noticed was watching him quietly from the other side of Luke's bed, studying him. This was the first time that she had seen him awake as she had always made sure she came to visit Luke when he was either out of the room for medical tests or when he had fallen asleep for the evening. He could feel a small amount of hostility coming from her in regards to him, but she was using her Jedi training to calm herself for both Luke and the family's sakes. "Hello, Mara." Anakin finally spoke which caught Mara by surprise.

"Hello...Anakin." Mara replied, not quite sure how to address him as she remembered him from her days as Emperor Palpatine's Hand. She sighed. "Look. I know that you have changed. I do." She told him. "And I'm trying to accept you as Anakin Skywalker." She paused again. "Please be patient with me. I am trying to accept you as my father-in-law."

Anakin simply nodded his head. "I understand." He then paused in thought. "But we have a lot in common, you know...with our backgrounds...and we both love Luke and our family." He sighed. "I-I hope in time that you and I can become good friends."

Mara couldn't help but smile at the former dark lord. _I, too, did some horrible things in Palpatine's service. Who am I to judge him?_ She thought to herself as she let go some more of her hostility towards him. She weakly smiled at him. "Me too."

Anakin smiled back at her and nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, I suppose we should let the both of you get changed." Leia stated as she looked at Han and Mara, who both nodded.

"Sure, sweetheart." Han replied with a lop-sided grin and then turned to everyone in the room. "I'll see you all at the Falcon."

Anakin looked at Han with a start and then looked over at Leia. "Are we going somewhere?"

Leia laughed as she looked at her father. "Yes...if you are feeling up to it, we want to take you and Luke to Naboo. Pooja is expecting us...don't you remember?"

Anakin got a bittersweet smile on his face. "Of course, I remember." He then paused as he looked down and then up at Leia. "I just didn't think it would be so soon." He paused again and smiled. "I feel up to it." He told her as he looked over at Luke.

Luke nodded. "I'm all for it."

"Good." Leia replied. "We'll be waiting outside." She told them as Mara nodded at her and proceeded to follow both Leia and Han out into the hallway.

"I'll go get the Falcon ready to go." Han stated as he kissed Leia in the doorway and then walked down the hall.

Leia and Mara just turned and smiled at both Skywalker men. "We'll be right out here." Leia informed them as she closed the door behind them.

A little while later, both Anakin and Luke emerged from their room in the hallway. As Anakin emerged last from the room just behind Luke, both Mara and Leia were taken back at how handsome Anakin looked in his black and brown Jedi robes as Mara stepped over to Luke and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Luke looked at Mara. "Did you bring it with you?" He asked her as Mara nodded and then went over to the bag sitting on a nearby chair and took a light saber out of it.

Anakin watched Mara with curiosity as she approached him. "I would like you to have this." Mara told him as she handed him the light saber.

Anakin took it from her hesitantly and looked down at it, recognizing it immediately. "Where did you get this?" He asked with shock and amazement as he looked at Mara and then over at Luke. "This was mine."

Luke smiled over at his father. "Yes, it's the one I was using when we fought on Bespin. Do you remember?"

Anakin looked at Luke with sadness and shame. "Yes...I remember..." He told him, not really wanting to remember what happened that day.

"It was...found...later." Luke explained. "And I gave it to Mara when she became a Jedi...and as a token of my affection for her."

Anakin then turned to look at Mara with surprise, immediately handing it back to her. "No, I can't accept this. It belongs to you now."

Mara shook her head and pushed his hand away that was still holding the light saber. "No...it's yours. You should have it." She paused as she looked up at this man she had once known as Darth Vader still amazed at how much he reminded her now of her beloved Luke. "Luke gave it to me because you had died saving him. It was his most treasured possession and he did give it to me as a token of his love for me. But you are alive now and should have it back." She then paused and patted the light saber attached to her belt. "I have my own light saber that I built myself once I completed my Jedi training. I don't need it now."

Anakin looked down at the light saber he was holding in both of his hands. _This light saber has drawn so much innocent blood._ He thought to himself as he remembered the night of the Jedi Temple massacre. _But how can I disappoint them by not accepting it. Perhaps I can now use it for good again instead of evil._ Anakin looked up at Mara. "Thank you." He finally said as Mara smiled up at him.

"You're welcome...Anakin." Mara replied as she couldn't help smile up at this seemingly gentle giant of a man standing in front of her. _How could he have ever been Darth Vader?_ She thought to herself.

"Good." Luke exclaimed. "Now that that is settled. Let's get going. We have long, lost relatives to meet."

Anakin then smiled at his son and daughter. "Yes. Let's go. I can't wait to see Varykino again." _And to go visit my angel's grave._ He thought to himself with sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: A big thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers. You are awesome as always! And sorry it's been so long between updates. Real life seems to be draining my creative energy of late. But I'll keep my stories going when I can._

_Update: If you read this when it was immediately posted, I realized I didn't put anything in the meeting between Chewie and Anakin regarding what transpired between them on Bespin when Anakin had been Darth Vader. So I have since added that._

_Update as of 9/8/13: In the previous chapter, I had previously mentioned that Jacen had already been knighted and that is why he wanted Jedi robes much like the ones Anakin used to wear. But this is an inconsistency with later chapters so I have updated chapter 6 to say that he wanted them because he was going to be facing his trials soon. I also added an additional exchange to this chapter where Anakin thanks Jacen for the Jedi robes that I hope you will enjoy. :)_

**Chapter 7**

After Anakin had retrieved his mother's holojournal from his med bay room and put it in one of Luke's carry on bags at his son's suggestion, the Skywalker/Solo family headed for hanger of the medical frigate. As they all approached the Falcon, they saw Han emerge from the ramp giving them all one of his famous lopsided grins. "So you all set to go?" Han asked as he glanced over at Anakin and then back at the rest of his family.

"Yes, we're ready, Han." Leia said with a smile as he looked up at her father with love.

Anakin stopped and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he got a smirk on his face. He started to walk around the Falcon with interest as he noticed Han's eyes on him as he went and that he was leaning up against the side of his ship near the ramp. "It's amazing to finally see The Falcon up close again. I haven't been this close to it since it had been brought on board the first Death Star." He paused. "She is an amazing ship...despite appearances." He told Han as he turned towards him with the smirk still on his face.

"Yeah...well...she ain't much to look at...but she does have it where it counts." Han told him with pride.

"Oh, I believe you." Anakin told him as he walked closer to Han. "It seemed like I was always in pursuit of it...and never could catch it."

Han just chuckled. "Some times I think you let us escape. I'm good, but not that good."

Anakin chuckled in return. "You underestimate yourself, Han. You're a very skilled and clever pilot. And that certainly makes up for some of your ship's..._inadequacies._"

Han's mouth just gaped open in response. "I don't know if I should be honored or insulted."

"Take it anyway you like." Anakin told him with another smirk as he walked passed him to join the others who were starting up the ramp. "But I didn't _always_ let you escape." He told him with a twinkle in his eyes as he followed Leia and Luke up the ramp into the ship.

Han just looked at him with his mouth gapping open as he followed them to the bottom of the ramp, looking up into the ship. "So you _did_ let us escape, didn't you?"

Anakin turned towards Han and just laughed. "Maybe..._sometimes._" He told him with a huge smirk on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

Han just sighed and shook his head as he chuckled. "I don't know if I believe you." He said as he crossed his arms in front of him at looked at his father-in-law with suspicion.

"You can believe what you want." Anakin replied while still smirking as he continued his way into the ship.

"In-Laws...you either love 'em or hate 'em." Han said with another chuckle as he saw Chewie arrive on the Falcon. "You ready buddy?"

Chewie just growled something in response. "You and me both, Chewie." He paused. "Having the former Vader on board the Falcon is certainly something I thought I'd never see in my life time." He paused. "But ya know. He ain't that bad...really. You'll learn to like him."

Chewie growled again as Han looked at him with shock. "You knew of him before...when he was Anakin Skywalker?" Chewie growled again in response. "Well, why didn't you say so?" Chewie growled with irritation back at Han. "Ahh...never mind. Just get on the ship fur ball." Han told him as Han followed Chewie up into the ship.

Anakin and Chewie examined each other as Chewie stopped in front of Anakin, studying him and then growled. Han came up behind him and stopped. "Chewie wants me to tell you that it's an honor to finally meet the 'Hero Without Fear'." Han translated as the others on the ship looked at their father in confusion.

"It's an honor to finally meet the mighty Chewbacca...on good terms." Anakin told him with a smile as he held out his right hand towards the Wookie and Chewie took his pro-offered hand. "I'm sorry about what happened on Bespin, Chewbacca. I hope you believe me when I say that."

Chewie growled something in return as Han looked at him with shock. "He says...he no longer sees the evil man in the black mask. He only sees a father who saved his son's life out of love. An evil man cannot love. You saved my friend's life so, therefore, you are forgiven."

Anakin looked at Chewbacca with shock. "Thank you, Chewbacca, thank you." He paused. "You also saved my padawan learner's life many years ago. Do you remember Ahsoka Tano?"

Chewie growled in response to Anakin's words as Han and the others continued to look on with awe. "Chewie said it was a pleasure to save Padawan Tano. He was only returning the favor because she helped save his life." Han translated as Chewie bowed his head in respect towards Anakin.

Anakin, not knowing what to say in return, only bowed in response to what Chewie told him and then turned to the others. "I wish I knew what happened to Ahsoka. She left the Jedi Order prior to the purges and I never saw her again. She would be around 70 years old now...and probably a grandmother." Anakin said with a sad smiled.

"I've never heard of Ahsoka Tano, Father." Luke told him. "If she is still alive, she must have decided to stay hidden even after the fall of the Empire."

Anakin just nodded sadly in response as Chewie and Han started towards the cockpit. "I'd still like to know what happened to her." Anakin told his son as Han turned just before disappearing to the front of the ship.

"Maybe we can make some inquiries about her, Father." Luke suggested as Anakin nodded.

"I would really like that." Anakin replied with a weak smile towards Luke with love for his suggestion.

"Make yourselves comfortable. It should only take about 3 standard hours to get there since Naboo is so close to the Outer Rim Territories." Han informed them as Luke, Leia and Anakin sat down around the holochess table.

"Thank you, Han." Leia told him as he then nodded and continued into the cockpit to fire up the engines to get ready to leave.

Anakin then looked around noticing that the Mara and his grandchildren were no where to be found. "Where is the rest of the family? Aren't they coming too?" He asked his fellow travelers.

"No." Leia replied. "But they should be here shortly to see us off." She told her father just as they heard a lot of chatter coming from the back of the Falcon. Leia then smiled, getting up from her seat at the holochess table and returned to the back of the ship to the ramp, followed by Luke, Anakin and Han.

Little Ben arrived just inside the entrance of the Falcon with his mother and exchanged hugs and kisses with Luke. "Stay safe, Luke." Mara told her husband as they kissed on the lips and they looked into each other's eyes with love.

"Thank you, Mara. We should be back in no less than a week, I believe." Luke told his wife as Ben turned to look at his grandfather.

Anakin bent down and Ben ran into his arms. "I'll miss you, Grandfather." Ben told Anakin as he returned his embrace and kissed the 7 year old's cheek. "I've really enjoyed your stories about the Clone Wars."

"I'll miss you too, Ben." Anakin assured him with a smile. "I'll tell you more about my adventures when we get back." He paused as he looked into his grandson's sad blue eyes, putting both of his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Be good for your mother."

"I will, Grandfather." Ben promised with a nod as he began to pout. "I wish I could go with you." He said as Luke bent down also to take his son back into his arms.

"Perhaps another time, Ben..." Luke told his son as Ben hugged his dad. "...after we all get to know our cousin Pooja better. We don't want to overwhelm her right now. She just learned about your aunt and I being her cousins...and about your grandfather being back." He told his son with small chuckle.

"Ok, Dad." Ben replied with a pout and then looked up at his dad with sad blue eyes again. "I'll miss you too." Ben told him as everyone looked on thinking how cute Ben was acting.

It was at this point that Jacen and Jaina arrived and came up the ramp, taking the attention away from Ben. They started to make their rounds, giving their parents and uncle hugs and kisses until they finally stood in front of Anakin. "I see my formal Jedi robes fit you." Jacen told his grandfather as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked him up and down.

Anakin smiled as he looked down at himself and then up at Jacen again. "Yes, thank you for them, Jacen. They are very much like the ones I used to wear during the Clone Wars."

Jacen smiled. "You're welcome, Grandfather. I read somewhere that you wore this style of Jedi robes during the Clone Wars, but they aren't really me and not what I'm used to wearing."

Anakin just smiled warmly and simply nodded. "Your mother indicated as much." He told him as Jacen smiled back at him.

"You look very handsome in them, Grandfather." Jaina said with a smile and then smirked over at her brother. "They definitely look much better on you than they ever did on this nerfherder over here." She told him as she pointed at her brother with her left thumb.

"Hey!" Jacen retorted as he dropped his arms to his sides while looking at his sister with mock irritation. Anakin bit his lip trying his hardest not to laugh at the sibling rivalry, but Jaina showed no shame by having a good laugh at her twin brother's expense. She continued to smirk at him as Jacen just shook his head in disbelief as he folded his arms in front of his chest again. He then turned to look at his grandfather with a serious look on his face. "I wish we could come along." Jacen declared as he opened his arms to give his grandfather a hug. "But we both have exams this week." He explained with Anakin returned his embrace and then they both stepped out of it.

Jaina, at that point, proceeded to give her grandfather a hug with Anakin returning it and then she stepped back again, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a disappointed look on her face. "Yeah...and Mom won't let us go because she doesn't want us getting behind on our studies. We are supposed to be facing our trials soon and wants us to be ready. Even though we both keep insisting we are." She told her grandfather as Anakin nodded in understanding.

"I understand." Anakin replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed. "But your mother is right. Your education is important and should come first, especially if you want to pass your trials." Anakin told him with a smile and then paused as he surprised even himself. "I can't believe I just said that." Anakin said with a chuckle. "I wasn't always the most diligent student." He admitted to them. "I would rather be working in the hanger with the Jedi mechanics, out flying, or in light saber practice than concentrating on my studies. And just forget about meditation. That was definitely not something I excelled in." He chuckled again in sad reminiscence. "I drove my poor master, Obi-Wan, crazy."

"So that's where they got that from?" Leia, overhearing their conversation, interjected as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at her father suspiciously. "I always loved school, so I always assumed our kids got that from Han."

"Hey! Now I'm insulted by that." Han exclaimed in mock irritation as he overheard _her _comment to her father. But then laughed as he looked over at Anakin with a smirk on his face. "At least I know I'm not the only one to blame. We both can share _that_ _pleasure_." Han remarked, causing the whole group to laugh at their expense.

After everyone had said their proper goodbyes to one another, those who were staying behind left the ship and formed a group just outside the hanger on the observation deck where those in the Falcon could see them. They all waved back at the rest of the family who were waving from the cockpit of the Falcon as Han continued to raise the Falcon off of the hanger floor and flew the ship out into space.

"So how are they going to get back to the Temple on Yavin IV?" Anakin asked Luke as Luke, Anakin and Leia all returned to the back to sit at the holochess table. They felt the lurch as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

Luke turned to look at his father who was sitting to his right. "They are taking a long range shuttle back there. It's not very far from their current location." He explained which seemed to cure Anakin's curiosity.

Anakin just nodded in response as the three continued to talk about the coming days ahead.

_Theed, Naboo – Three Hours Later_

"Well, we're here." Han declared as he returned to the back of the ship with Chewie not far behind. "So what's the plan? Is your cousin meeting us here, Leia?"

Leia nodded. "Yes." She replied. "She was expecting us so she should be here shortly to accompany us to the lake retreat."

Everyone else nodded as Luke, Leia and Anakin got to their feet and continued down the ramp that Han had just opened. Han then turned to Chewie. "Hey, pal. Are you sure you don't mind staying with the ship?"

Chewie growled in response and nodded his head, just happy to have some time to spend making some more improvements and repairs to the old, battered ship.

"Thanks, Chewie." Han replied. "I'll contact you once we reach the lake house."

Chewie growled again and nodded his head as he headed back up the ramp in the Falcon.

"Chewie isn't accompanying us?" Anakin asked as Han joined them.

"Nah. He told me earlier that he thinks this trip is personal family stuff, so he's happy to stay on the Falcon." Han informed him. "He's actually looking forward to working on some problems we've been having with the hyperdrive."

Anakin chuckled. "You're still having trouble with the hyperdrive?"

"Oh...I forgot you'd know about that. That's how we ended up on Bespin in the first place." Han replied with a bit of embarrassed. He sighed. "Actually, this is a new problem."

"Oh?" Anakin replied as he looked at Han with sympathy. "Do you want any help? I've had a bit of experience with actually _fixing_ ships."

Han looked back at his new found father-in-law with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Anakin informed him. "And I assume that is also a trait my son and grandchildren have picked up from me." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey! Are you insulting _my_ mechanical skills?" Han asked in an appalled manner.

Anakin just laughed at him. "No, no." He replied as Han realized his father-in-law was just messing with his head.

"Very funny." Han retorted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head in disbelief.

Anakin and the twins just laughed as Leia put her left arm through Han's left arm. "Come on, nerfherder." She told him with love as she smiled at him and then motioned her head towards the door. "Pooja just arrived."

In the door of the hanger, stood Pooja Naberrie with her brown, hair pulled into an elaborate hair style on top of her head; and she was wearing a pale, green dress. "Leia!" Pooja exclaimed as she walked up to the group excitedly and gave her friend and new found cousin a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed as Leia released her arm from Han's and returned the embrace. It was then that Pooja looked over Leia's shoulder in shock as she saw Anakin quietly looking back at her. "Anakin! I don't believe it!" She said as she released Leia from her hug and walked up to him.

Anakin smiled at her with his hands clasped in front of him. "Hello, Pooja. It's been a long time." He told her while reflecting how much she resembled her Aunt Padme.

"I don't believe this." Pooja reiterated as she reached her right hand out to him to greet him and he shook her hand in return. "When Leia told me that you had somehow returned to us...well..." She paused as she put her left hand on top of his. "Welcome back, Anakin." She finally said not knowing what else to say as she then reached out and pulled him into an embrace. "It's good to have you here." She told him as Anakin awkwardly returned her embrace. Pooja, noticing this, released him and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Pooja." Anakin replied with a weak smile. "It's good to see you again also...and to be back on Naboo." He then paused as unshed tears started to form in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. "I-I was hoping we could visit your Aunt Padme's grave...before heading for the lake country."

Pooja nodded with a sad smile on her face as she put her right hand on his left arm. "Of course, Uncle Anakin." She said to him with a sad smile. "You are part of our family and I suspected that you might want to. I will take you there myself. My speeder is just outside." She told all of them as she squeezed his arm again and then started towards the entrance to the hanger.

"Thank you." Anakin replied sadly as the Skywalkers and Solos followed Pooja Naberrie outside and proceeded to get into the awaiting speeder. Leia sat in the front and the guys all got into the back seat.

As Pooja drove them towards the cemetery, Pooja broke the silence as she pointed to Theed Palace in the distance. "The Naboo government has finally approved plans to renovate part of Theed Palace that was destroyed years ago when Naboo was attacked by the Empire. Our hope is to restore it to its former glory when Aunt Padme was queen there."

Anakin weakly smiled at her from the back seat where he sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "That will mean a lot to the people of Naboo." He paused as remorse filled his heart. "Why did it take so long for the renovations to happen? I would have thought they would have done those renovations years ago after the fall of the Empire."

Pooja sighed. "Naboo had been in economic decline for many years after the fall of the Empire and it was deemed an unnecessary expense as the rest of the palace remained in tact. It wasn't until recently that it was decided something needed to be done before that part of the palace fell over the cliff and was lost forever."

Anakin nodded in reply. "That makes sense." He sighed as he looked off to the side at the passing scenery. "The Empire destroyed a lot of worlds and a lot of people's lives." He paused as he looked down in shame. "I'm sorry for the part I played in it."

Pooja, remembering what Leia had told her about Anakin's past life as Darth Vader, just nodded as she saw in the rear view mirror how ashamed and remorseful he was acting. _I can't believe he was ever Darth Vader._ She thought to herself as she continued to answer him. "The past is the past, Uncle Ani. We must move forward as a people and as a galaxy. All we can do is learn from the mistakes of our past and try to make the galaxy a better place again."

Anakin looked up at Pooja with a start from her use of the nickname that only his mother and Padme had used for him and at how much her statement reminded him even more of his late wife, filling his heart with joy and sadness at the same time. "Thank you, Pooja. Your acceptance and forgiveness means a lot to me."

Pooja weakly smiled back at Anakin through the rear view mirror. "Aunt Padme loved you. She saw the good man that you were and are. I trust her instincts...and see that you are truly remorseful for your past deeds. So I do forgive you, Uncle Ani. You can be assured of that."

Anakin smiled back at her with a tear escaping down his cheek. "Thank you, so much for that, Pooja." He told her just as Pooja stopped the speeder outside the cemetery, bringing an abrupt end to their conversation and filling all those within the speeder with even more sadness at the sight of Padme's final resting place.

Pooja turned off the speeder and then turned to her right to look at all of those in the speeder. "Well...this is it." She told them sadly as they all proceeded to get out of the speeder in silence and started following her on foot into the cemetery.

Anakin walked behind the others as he saw the Naberrie family mausoleum come into view in front of them. Tears started to form in his eyes and flow down his cheeks as they stopped in front of it. Pooja took an old fashioned durasteel key out of the pocket in her dress and unlocked the durasteel gate. She then pushed on it with both hands and it creaked as it opened from lack of use.

Luke turned to look at his father feeling intense waves of guilt, sadness, and regret pouring out from his aura. "Are you going to be ok? Are you sure you still want to do this?" Luke asked him with concern as he put his left arm around Anakin's shoulders in a comforting manner and causing the others to turn and look at him with compassion in their eyes.

Anakin looked down and nodded as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks, and Leia also put her right arm around her father's waist in a comforting manner. "Are you sure?" Leia asked him.

"Yes...I'm sure." Anakin replied sadly as the group continued inside.

"Grandma and Grandpa Naberrie are buried in here also." Pooja explained as she pointed to a couple of stone caskets with a holo of a very young Ruwee and Jobel Naberrie on their wedding day in between their two caskets.

"I'm sorry." Anakin said as the group stood in front of the elder Naberries' caskets in solemn remembrance and/or with respect. "They were good people."

"Yes, they were." Pooja replied. "They were wonderful grandparents to me and my sister." She looked at Luke and Leia. "I'm sorry you weren't able to know them." Luke and Leia just nodded sadly as Pooja then turned to Anakin while pointing to another stone casket at the far end of the mausoleum. "Aunt Padme's casket is this way." She said as she led them over to it.

Anakin couldn't take his eyes off of the 3D holo of his beautiful wife that was prominently displayed in front of her casket as they drew closer to it. Luke and Leia released him as he quietly stepped forward to Padme's final resting place and put his right hand on the cold stone casket before him. He then started to weep uncontrollably as he fell to his knees. "I'm _so,_ so sorry, Padme. For everything." He paused as tears started to fall more heavily down his cheeks as the years of not allowing himself to truly mourn her death started to overtake him again as if it had just happened. "I miss you so much, Angel. I should have listened to you. I should have gone with you when you asked me to. I was so _stupid_." He continued to berate himself as he covered his face with both of his hands and continued to sob uncontrollably.

The others, who were standing behind him watching this heartbreaking scene before them, couldn't help but feel compassion for him, no matter what little resentment or bad thoughts they may still have harbored for him. All of that seemed to be unimportant to them right now as they watched this man, formerly known as Darth Vader, Sith Lord and second in command in the Empire, father and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, breakdown in front of their very eyes. They saw how much love he had for his wife and could feel his regret emanating off of him in such violent waves that it made both Luke and Leia almost pass out by the shear power of it.

"Perhaps we should leave him alone for a few minutes." Luke suggested in a whisper as the rest of them nodded in agreement and silently started heading for the door. Although, Luke stayed behind for a moment as he put his left hand on his father's right shoulder, squeezing it. "We'll be right outside, Father. Take all the time you need."

Anakin nodded his head as tears continued flowing down his face, and he vacantly stared at the lovely holo of his wife in front of him. Without another word, Luke retreated outside with the others to wait, leaving him alone to mourn his wife without watchful eyes upon him.

"_Why haven't you come for me, Ani? It's so dark here."_

Anakin whipped around in a state of shock as he looked around the dark interior of the mausoleum. "Who's there?" He finally asked as he got to his feet, taking his light saber from his belt and igniting it so he could see more clearly in the dark room. When no one answered him and he didn't see anyone in the blue glowing light given off from his light saber, he extinguished his saber and returned it to his belt. "I'm starting to lose it." He quietly said to himself out loud as he wiped the tears that were still streaming down his cheeks with the back of his right hand.

"_Ani, I'm right here. Why can't you see me?"_

Anakin abruptly turned around again in the direction he heard the voice; but then this time he saw the blue, glowing figure of someone he thought he would never see again looking back at him with both love and sadness. His eyes opened wide in shock and his jaw dropped. "Padme." He mouthed in almost a whisper as he reached out with his right hand and moved towards the ghostly figure of the woman he loved more than life itself. But no sooner than he reached her, she was gone. "Padme!"

_Author's Note: Ok you Padme/Anakin lovers out there. I hope this is perking your curiosity. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter._

_One reviewer mentioned that in the Star Wars universe that only Force users could be Force ghosts. I already took that into account and, well, you'll just have to read on to find out what I mean by that. ;)_

**Chapter 8**

"Father! Are you ok? We heard you shouting Mother's name." Luke asked as he quickly came back into the mausoleum to find his father standing with his outstretched right hand towards what appeared to be thin air. He was staring at an empty spot in the room with a sad, vacant look on his face.

Although, when he felt Luke's left hand on his right shoulder, he turned to look at his son with a look of disbelief still on his face. "I'm sorry, Luke. What did you say?"

"I asked...if you are ok? We heard you shouting our mother's name." Luke explained as Anakin finally blinked his eyes and then continued to look at his son while still in shock.

"I-I saw...your mother...her spirit I think." Anakin explained to him.

"You saw our mother's ghost?" Luke asked with confusion just as Anakin noticed that Leia, Pooja and Han were also standing behind Luke looking back at him with concern.

"Yes." Anakin said with disbelief. "But I don't know how it's possible. I thought only Force users were allowed to return in spiritual form." He told them with a look of confusion on his face. "Maybe I'm just losing my mind. That is entirely possible after all the hell I've been through."

"That's not entirely true, Uncle Anakin." Pooja interjected and then sighed as she walked closer to him with a look of concern still on her face. "The people of Naboo have always believed that our spirits live on even after death and many of the Naberrie women have been known to have spiritual encounters in one form or another."

Anakin looked at her in shock. "Really! Padme never talked to me about it." He said as he got a confused look on his face and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. But then he put his right hand on his chin and looked away. "Although...that would explain why I always felt like there was a spiritual connection between us. I always could tell when she was upset about something, but I just attributed it to my upbringing as a Jedi in the ways of the Force."

Pooja mirrored his stance as she, too, crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That doesn't surprise me at all." Pooja explained. "I feel connected to my husband as well."

"Really!" Anakin replied with shock, but then he paused. "But why am I seeing her now and not before?"

"Perhaps...perhaps now her spirit feels like she can reach you." Pooja theorized. "You know...I seem to remember when I was a little girl that I remembered seeing Aunt Padme's spirit once...at the lake retreat. But I never saw her again after that. I tried to talk to my mother about it, but she attributed it to my overactive imagination and my desire to see Aunt Padme again."

"Even knowing the history of the Naberrie women, she told you that?" Anakin asked with surprise.

"Yes." Pooja then sighed again. "I actually think she was trying to protect me. You see...not everyone on Naboo believes in spirits, and I think she was afraid I would be shunned by my friends if I went around telling people I saw Aunt Padme's ghost."

"Did your Aunt Padme say anything to you when you saw her?" Anakin asked with sadness yet curiosity.

"No." Pooja replied. "In fact, she didn't even look at me. She just looked incredibly sad and lonely. I don't even think she really saw me."

A tear fell down Anakin's cheek at that point. _I am the cause of her despair, even in death._ Anakin berated himself as Luke and Leia approached him and they both put an arm around him in a comforting manner.

"Why don't we get out of here." Leia suggested as Anakin sadly nodded in agreement and the group all headed for the door.

Just as they were about to exit to the outside of the tomb, Anakin sadly turned and looked one last time at Padme's final resting place before allowing the others to lead him outside. Luke and Leia walked on either side of their father with their arms still around him as they lead him back to Pooja's speeder while Pooja locked up the mausoleum gate.

Han walked quietly behind his family...feeling a bit out of place and was reflecting on how he may have reacted to all of this had he not been friends and family to the Jedi. _There was a time when I would have thought they were all crazy._ He thought to himself as remembered the comment he had made to Obi-Wan Kenobi all those years ago about not believing that any mystical Force was guiding his destiny.

The four of them finally reached the speeder and got into it to wait for Pooja. It was only a short time before Pooja emerged from the cemetery and climbed into the speeder as well. "Well...we better get going. I would like to get to the lake house before dark." She told them as everyone silently agreed and she started the speeder.

After returning to the Falcon to retrieve their luggage, the group found themselves in a gondola about a standard hour later making their way across Lake Varykino. It was close to sunset and Anakin watched in silent reverie as he saw the lake house come into view in the distance. He thought back to the first day he had ever set eyes on the estate as a Jedi Padawan on his first solo mission to protect Padme. He couldn't help but smile when they approached the dock and he saw, for the first time in many years, the terrace where he and Padme had exchanged their wedding vows. "That is where we were married." Anakin pointed out as they were getting out of the gondola and started walking along the terrace.

Luke and Leia, especially, were touched by how beautiful a spot it was and the significance of it as being a place where their parents took their vows and expressed their love for each other. "It's a beautiful spot for a wedding." Leia stated as she couldn't help tearing up herself.

Luke smiled warmly up at his father. "I wish we could have known her." He said without thinking how that would affect his father, and he immediately felt waves of guilt coming from his father's aura again.

"I'm sorry." Anakin said as he covered his eyes with his right hand and then looked at his children with sadness. "It's my fault you didn't get to know her."

"Why is that?" Leia asked as she stepped forward with a look of concern on her face and she put her right hand on his left arm. "Why do you keep saying it's your fault?"

"Because it is...and that's all I'm going to say about it." Anakin retorted and then sighed as he looked directly into Leia's eyes. "You'd hate me if you knew the truth." He explained as he then turned away with shame and walked over to the stone railing to look out at the lake, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he did.

"Leia, don't keep pushing him for an answer." Luke asked of his sister as Leia looked back at her brother with a look of determination and then pressed on.

"I don't know if I can accept that, Father. I need to know the truth about what happened between you and our mother." Leia sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You obviously still love her so why do you think we would hate you?"

Anakin's temper flared as he turned to his daughter with his arms still crossed in front of his chest. "I don't want to talk about this. Not here. It's in the past, Leia. Just leave it alone..._please_." He requested as he tried to calm himself. He sighed. "I'm sorry...for losing my temper."

Leia looked off to the side with a huff, but then sighed as she looked down and then back up at her father, trying to understand. "It's ok. I'm sorry too. I'll back off." She paused as she was now looking at him with love. "I just want to understand more about what you are going through."

Anakin's eyes softened some more as he considered his daughter's words. "I do understand why you want to know, Leia." He paused. "But it's just too painful a subject for me."

Leia nodded as Pooja stepped forward with a hint of hesitance in her voice. "Shall we continue up to the estate? I'm sure you all want to get settled into your rooms before dinner."

The group all nodded as they quietly followed Pooja up the old stone stairs to the terrace above and into the lake house.

As soon as they entered the house, a flood of memories came back to Anakin as he surveyed the dining room and sitting room with the fireplace as they passed them to the stairs...thinking back to the time he had shared here with Padme when they fell in love. He remembered how hurt he had been when Padme initially rejected him when he admitted his true and passionate feelings of love for her. Trying to silence his mind to those memories, he turned his attention back to his family who were all walking in front of him.

Pooja led them all up the stairs to the second floor and started down the hallway. "My mother and my sister will be here in the morning." She explained. "They are both very excited about meeting all of you." She told them as she paused in front of one of the bedrooms.

"We're looking forward to meeting them as well." Leia replied for the rest of the family who nodded in agreement.

"It will be good to see Sola and Ryoo again." Anakin added with a warm smile.

Pooja smiled with a nod. "They are in just as much of a state of disbelief as I was when I first heard about your reappearance, Uncle Anakin." She then turned to her cousins. "And they were in even more shock when I told them about the two of you."

"I'm sure they were." Luke stated. "I can't wait to meet them. Father was telling us what he remembers about them from when he accompanied our mother here as her Jedi protector."

Pooja just smiled up at Anakin in remembrance. "Yes, we all could tell how much you two loved each other, even if you neither of you wanted to admit it at the time."

Anakin laughed. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yes!" Pooja answered him with a giggle. But returning to the task at hand, she turned to look at Leia and Han as she became more serious. "Leia...Han...this will be your bedroom." She then pointed across the hall. "Luke, this will be yours." She then looked up at Anakin with a questioning look on her face. "Uncle Anakin, would you like to stay in Aunt Padme's bedroom...or would you prefer not to?"

Anakin looked at Pooja like he was a deer in headlights as he considered her question. "I-I think I _would_ like to stay in Padme's room. She and I spent our honeymoon here and...well...you know...that was the room we stayed in."

Pooja gave him a sad and understanding smile as she put her right hand on his left arm. "Very well. This way." She told him as she led him to another door down the hall and opened the door to let him pass inside. "I anticipated that you might want to stay in here." She told him as Anakin looked down at her with appreciation.

"Thank you, Pooja. I really appreciate all of your thoughtfulness." Anakin said with a sad smile.

"You're welcome, Uncle Anakin." Pooja replied with a warm smile and then she turned to look at the others as well who were all standing just outside each of their bedroom doors. "Dinner will be in 30 standard minutes." Pooja informed all of them as she gave Anakin's arm a slight squeeze of encouragement and then headed back for the stairs. "Hopefully that will give you enough time to get settled."

"Thank you, Pooja." Leia told her cousin as they smiled at each other and Pooja continued down the stairs. "Isn't your husband, Jared, and the rest of your family joining us?" Leia asked out of curiosity as Pooja stopped partway down the stairs and looked up at Leia who was now standing at the top of the stairs.

Pooja shook her head. "No, unfortunately, Jared is away on business and the girls are now away at school."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to getting to know them better as well." Leia stated as she looked down at her cousin with disappointment.

"Perhaps another time." Pooja suggested with a warm smile and then turned to continue the rest of the way down the stairs.

Luke, Leia and Han all turned to look at Anakin, who was still standing just outside of Padme's and his old bedroom, and staring at the furnishings inside. "Are you sure you want to stay in Mother's old bedroom, Father?" Luke asked him with concern, which caused Anakin to look at his son with love.

Anakin weakly smiled. "Yes." He paused. "It will make me feel closer to her and help me to remember happier times." He informed him.

"Ok. Well, if you change your mind and want to switch rooms, just let me know." Luke offered as Anakin gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Luke." Anakin told him. "But I think it will be ok."

"Ok." Luke told him.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all downstairs in about a half-standard hour." Han said as Leia looked up at her husband and nodded.

The rest of them nodded and then headed into their prospective bedrooms just as servants arrived at the top of the stairs with all of their luggage.

About 30 standard minutes later, everyone had congregated in the dining room and sat down at the table as a servant brought out dishes with various delicious looking foods and set them on the table. "Thank you, Marta." Pooja told the woman delivering the food to the table.

Marta bowed her head slightly. "It is my pleasure, Senator." She replied to her and then left the room.

"Well, it is so good to have you here at Varykino." Pooja told them all as she smiled at all of them and started to serve herself with the closest dish of vegetables before passing it to her right to Leia.

"Thank you for having us here." Anakin, who was sitting across from Leia, said as he passed Pooja the potatoes.

"Well, you can imagine the shock it has been for the family to learn that Aunt Padme's children survived after all." Pooja explained. "We had found out in the end that she was pregnant, but we were led to believe that her baby...died with her." She said with sadness.

Anakin pushed down the regret and guilt he was feeling as he dished himself some vegetables and then set it on the table next to him. "I'm sorry." He finally said as he looked down in sadness.

Pooja looked over at him with compassion. "I know you are, Uncle Ani." She paused as she thought of a more positive subject for discussion. "But let's not talk about this right now. We are trying to get to know each other as a family." She declared as she then turned to Leia. "So how are the twins doing, Leia?"

Leia smiled as she was cutting into the meat on her plate with her knife. "Very good. They will be taking their trials soon so they can become full-fledged Jedi Knights."

"Wonderful! You must be so proud of them both." Pooja exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, we are...very proud." Han exclaimed as he puffed out his chest with pride, causing all of them to laugh.

"I'm sure you are." Pooja replied with a warm smile.

As his new found family sat around the table eating and discussing their children and extended families, Anakin watched them all with love and pride as he realized that he finally had the family he had always wanted. And now that family has been expanded to include Padme's family as well. He smiled warmly at all of them as he also joined into the conversation, telling them about his and Padme's life together while they were secretly married. This was, of course, especially of great interest to his own children; but it was also very interesting to Pooja since, upon learning of Padme's marriage and children, she had been very curious about how they had been able to live their lives and keep their marriage a secret for so long. It warmed Pooja's heart to know that her aunt had been able to have a few happily married years before her untimely death so many years ago.

After dinner, they moved to the living room where they talked into the night. It was 24:00 hours before they decided to all excuse themselves up the stairs to bed and now Anakin was laying on his back in the bed he had once shared with his wife staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head. The only light in the room was coming from the moonlight that was shining in from where the curtains parted and it fell across his face just as he remembered it had even years ago.

Tears started forming in his eyes now that he was all alone with no one to distract him from his thoughts and regrets from all those years lost because of his arrogance and blind faith in a man who he thought he could call friend. _Palpatine...the root of all my problems. Why did I listen to him?_ Anakin continued to berate himself.

"_Ani, where are you? Why aren't you here with me?"_

Anakin immediately shot up into a sitting position. "Padme?" He hesitantly asked as he looked around the room until he spotted her ghostly presence floating on the far side of the room by the window. He threw off his covers and, wearing only his dark blue sleep pants, quickly padded in his bare feet over to the blue, glowing figure of his long, dead wife. "Where are you, Padme? I don't know where to find you." Anakin asked her with sadness in his eyes and he reached out to her again with his right hand.

"_Where are you? I can't see you."_ Padme's ghostly figure spoke as she seemed to be looking right through him.

Anakin sighed in frustration. "You can't see me?"

"_No, it's so dark here."_ Padme's spirit replied and then she disappeared again to his dismay.

Just then, Anakin heard a frantic knock on his door causing him to take his mind off of what he had just experienced just a moment before. He immediately went over to the door and opened it. To his surprised, Pooja was standing in the lighted hallway looking up at him with a look of excitement yet disbelief on her face. She had her long, brown hair in a braid down her back and was wearing a blue, frilly night gown and matching robe.

"Good! You're still up. Can we talk?" Pooja asked as she entered his room without waiting for his reply.

"Sure." Anakin replied dumbfounded as he turned on the light. He left the door open and turned to face her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Pooja turned and looked up at Anakin, noticing to her embarrassment that he was shirtless and trying to ignore that fact, as she started pacing back and forth with her hands clasped behind her back. She then stopped and looked up at him, right in the eyes. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to check some of my messages from the Senate to see if there was anything that might need my immediate attention." She paused as she tried to contain herself before continuing. "You will never guess what one of those messages was about."

Anakin just looked at her with confusion yet curiosity. "What?"

Pooja took a deep breath. "Do you remember when I told you that the Naboo government has finally started renovations on Theed Palace?"

"Yes." Anakin replied with interest.

"Well..." Pooja started as she looked at him with hope in her eyes. "...while they were digging through the rubble, they found a hidden door to a passageway that leads into the cliff side under the palace." She sighed. "It led to a room that appeared to be a medical facility of some kind." She stopped again as she put her right hand on her forehead briefly and then dropped it to her side again as she looked up at him. "Sadly, they found the remains of the medical staff who were on duty the night of the attack on the palace. They were sealed in with no way out. Apparently, it was a secret room and those who knew of its existence either thought all had perished in the bombing or they perished themselves."

Anakin continued looking at her with even more confusion. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that." Pooja told him as she took a deep breath. "The lights had since burned out over the years, but there were a number of stasis chambers that were still receiving power from the palace." She paused as she looked directly into his eyes. "Aunt Padme is in one of those stasis pods and, from what they can tell...she is still alive."

Anakin's eyes grew wide with shock as he dropped his hands to his sides. "What?!"

_Additional Author's Note: Ok, you Ani/Padme lovers out there. You can do your happy dance now...but there are going to be a lot of challenges ahead...so stay tuned. ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I'm on a roll now. I couldn't wait to write this chapter and actually had some of it already written. So here you go with two updates in one weekend. WooHoo! :)_

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing. Your input is always greatly appreciated._

**Chapter 9**

Anakin continued to look at Pooja with complete shock. "She may still be alive?"

Pooja nodded as tears of joy started forming in her eyes. "I thought you would like to be the first to know. They contacted me because they know I am her niece, and they knew how to get in touch with me." She paused. "They want to make sure family is there when they try to revive her."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Pooja...for telling me." He paused. "But you said she may be alive. They aren't sure? How could they not be sure?" Anakin asked her with a look of confusion on his face.

Pooja sighed. "The stasis pod has definitely been keeping her alive, but they won't know for sure if she will survive when they awaken her." She paused as she looked up at Anakin with sadness. "The medical records they found for her stated that she was dying shortly after giving birth to twins. Although, the doctors were unsure why as she was otherwise very healthy." She paused again. "So they put her in stasis until they could assess her case more closely and find a way to save her. I'm sorry, but that's everything they told me in the message. I was told that the rest would be discussed with the family once we arrive."

Anakin nodded again. "They don't know why she was dying?"

Pooja shook her head. "No."

"So there is a possibility that if they wake her up, she could die shortly afterwards?" Anakin asked with sadness and disappointment in his voice.

Pooja nodded sadly with unshed tears still in her eyes. "Yes...that was my impression, Uncle Ani. I'm sorry."

Anakin sadly padded back over to the bed and sat down on it as he bent over and put his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He then clasped his hands together and looked up at Pooja with a hint of hope in his eyes. "But perhaps they are wrong. Perhaps her body has been able to heal while in stasis."

Pooja walked closer to him with her arms still crossed across her chest. "That is entirely possible. But we will know more about her case once we go speak with the doctor."

Anakin nodded. "Let's keep that thought." He paused as he looked down with unshed tears in his eyes. "I have to keep that hope alive. I don't think I could handle losing her again after just finding her again."

Pooja got a look of sympathy on her face as she walked closer to him. She put her left hand on his right shoulder. "Let's hope so."

The next morning, Anakin and Pooja were already up when Luke, Leia and Han came down the stairs. They were sitting at the breakfast nook deep in discussion over cups of caff when the trio found them in the kitchen. Anakin and Pooja looked up at them when they entered the room.

"You're up early." Luke stated as Pooja got up from her seat.

"Yes." Pooja started as Anakin and she exchanged knowing smiles and then they looked back over at the rest of the family. "We have something we need to discuss with all of you while you're eating breakfast. Please help yourself. There is a breakfast buffet on the counter over there for you to choose from." Pooja told them as she pointed to the counter on the other side of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Leia asked with curiosity as the three newcomers walked over to the breakfast buffet and started loading their plates up with food while looking back at Anakin and Pooja in anticipation.

Pooja looked over at Anakin, who was nursing his cup of caff, and then back up at Leia, Luke and Han as they started making their way back over to the circular breakfast nook that seated six. Pooja sat back down as the others joined them with Luke to Anakin's right and Leia then Han to Pooja's left. "Well..." Pooja began. "To tell you the truth, neither one of us got very much sleep last night as we were up most of the night talking about a very unexpected message I received after we all decided to go to bed last night. It concerned Aunt Padme, so I went directly to your father to discuss it with him."

"It was about our mother?" Luke asked with a look of confusion on his face. "What was it about in regards to our mother?"

Anakin looked down at his cup of caff and then looked over at Pooja who was willing him to continue with the explanation with her eyes and her silence. She nodded her head. "Uncle Ani, why don't you tell them."

Anakin nodded and then looked at Luke and Leia. "Your mother has been found in a stasis pod in a secret room under Theed Palace. The entrance had been buried when the palace had been attacked by the empire years ago." He paused. "The pod has sustained her life, and they want the family there when they attempt to wake her up."

Luke, Leia and even Han looked at Anakin with shock. "She's alive?!" Luke exclaimed as Leia's eyes started to tear up with happiness.

Leia covered her mouth with her right hand as a tear started flowing down her right cheek. "How did she end up there?" Leia finally asked.

"We don't know yet." Anakin explained.

"We will hopefully find out more when we arrive at the palace. They have moved her to the palace med center for now and just waiting for us to arrive." Pooja added.

"What about Aunt Sola and Ryoo?" Luke asked with curiosity.

Pooja sighed. "We haven't told them yet. They should be here in about a standard hour and we will tell them then." She paused as she looked over at Anakin, and then back at the rest of the family. "I already contacted Theed Palace, and they are expecting us all at 11:00 hours today."

At this point Han raised his right hand. "I have a question."

"Yes, Han?" Anakin asked him.

"So do the people at the palace know about you, Anakin?" Han asked. "I mean...how are we going to explain the fact that her husband is only 30 years old, 53 years after Padme was put into stasis?"

Anakin ran his right hand down his face as he sighed, considering Han's question. "That could be a bit of a problem."

"Yeah." Luke agreed with a nervous chuckle.

Pooja then looked over at Anakin as she got an idea. "Not entirely. They might assume that you, too, had been put in stasis."

"True." Anakin replied as he looked at her. "But we still need to have a good explanation because they will never believe the truth."

Han laughed. "Yeah...I know the truth and I'm still having a hard time believing it. But here you are...so how can I deny it. And they won't know you like we do."

Anakin sighed. "We'll think of something. If I can skirt the question, I will."

Luke laughed. "Do you think that will really work?"

Anakin turned to his son and smirked. "No." He paused. "But I can try to avoid the question for as long as possible. The important thing is that I am her husband and the fact that I still look young will be less of a shock to your mother when they do wake her up." He paused. "So I was thinking it would be best if I am the first and only person in the family she sees until everything is explained to her."

Luke put his left hand on his father's right shoulder. "You may be right. It will definitely be quite a shock for her to see us as adults when last she knew we were just babies."

"I want to be there somehow, though, Father." Leia insisted causing the others to look at her.

"Of course." Anakin told her. "You can be nearby...or maybe there will be a way for you to observe without her knowing who you are."

Leia nodded. "Thank you."

It was then that the group heard some commotion coming towards the front entryway of the estate and Pooja looked at the others with shock. "I think that is Mom and Ryoo. They're early." She stated as Leia and Han got up and let her out so she could go greet them.

A few moments later, Pooja returned to the kitchen with Sola and Ryoo in tow whose eyes immediately lit up at the sight of not only Luke and Leia but Anakin being in the kitchen. The group abandoned their breakfasts for the time being and got up to welcome the newcomers.

"Well, I don't believe it!" Sola, now at the age of 84 standard years, exclaimed as she saw Anakin standing there looking back at her with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, Sola." Anakin greeted her. "It's been a long time."

Sola immediately stepped towards him and immediately pulled him into a embrace. "I never would have believed it if I didn't see you with my own eyes. How?" She asked with curiosity as she stepped out of their embrace and looked up at him waiting for him to reply.

Anakin sighed as he clasped his hands in front of him. "This body is a clone and..." He paused as he looked over at Luke with love. "...as a Force spirit...I saw the opportunity to step into this clone body in order to save Luke from being killed by an old enemy." He then looked back at Sola who was looking at him with interest. "I actually didn't think I would survive very long because the clone had been seriously injured and died...but yet here I am." He sighed. "I have no other explanation." He told her with a smile.

Sola just looked up at him with her blue eyes with astonishment. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I was there to witness it myself." Luke interjected as he held his right hand out to Sola in greeting. "I'm your nephew, Luke."

Sola looked at Luke with a warm smile and then reached out with both hands to pull him into an embrace. "It's so good to meet you." She told him with a heart full of love as she noticed Leia standing nearby over Luke's shoulder. She then backed out of their embrace and kissed Luke on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're here." She said as she walked closer to Leia and also pulled her into an embrace.

"So are we." Leia replied as Sola and Leia stepped out of their embrace and smiled at one another. "We met once. Do you remember?"

Sola smiled warmly. "Yes, I do remember. You were the Senator of Alderaan at the time, I believe."

Leia nodded. "Yes." She replied sadly as she glanced over at her father briefly who had looked down with shame at the mention of Alderaan. "I was. That was before I knew of my true heritage."

Sola nodded and smiled warmly again. "I do remember thinking how much you reminded me of my sister. But I never dreamed you were her daughter." She paused as a tear started rolling down her right cheek, and she took both of Leia's hands in her's. "It's so wonderful to find out that Padme's children survived after all. That means a part of her will live on through both of you." She told them both with a tear filled smile on her old, wrinkled face.

Sola then noticed Han standing nearby and looked at him with curiosity. "And who are you?"

Han gave her one of his famous lopsided smiles and held out his right hand towards Sola in greeting. "I'm Han Solo. I'm Leia's husband."

Sola smiled and took Han's hand in her's, shaking it as she put her left hand on top of his. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Sola told him as she continued to hold his hand.

"Thank you. The pleasure is all mine." Han replied as they just continued to smile at one another.

At this point, Anakin noticed Ryoo, now at the age of 62 standard years (2 years older than Pooja), was staring at Anakin with a look of awe on her face. "Hello, Ryoo. It's good to see you again." Anakin said to her as Ryoo stepped closer to him.

"Uncle Ani." Ryoo addressed him as she continued to study him. She then started making her way closer to him. "It's so good to see you again also." She told him with a warm smile as she gave him an awkward hug, and then backed out of it before turning to her newfound cousins, giving them a hug as well.

It was at this point that Pooja decided to interrupt. "Mom, Ryoo...you will never guess what has happened."

"What is it, dear?" Sola asked her as Pooja looked back at her with a look of excitement.

"They found Aunt Padme still alive in a stasis pod beneath Theed Palace." Pooja told them as they looked back at her with shock.

Tears flowed from Sola's eyes as she put both of her hands over her mouth in shock. "Padme is alive?"

"Yes, Mom." Pooja assured her. "And we will be going to see her at 11:00 hours today."

Sola reached for her daughter and pulled her into an embrace as she continued to cry on her shoulder. "I want to know everything." Sola insisted as Ryoo also joined her sister and mother in a tear filled embrace.

Pooja simply nodded and then continued to relay the same information to her sister and mother that the rest of the family had talked about prior to their arrival.

_Theed Palace – 11:00 Hours_

The Skywalker/Solo/Naberrie families arrived at Theed Palace and were welcomed by the doctor put in charge of Padme's case. The doctor, Dr. Sheila Shu, a woman in her 40s who was of a healthy weight and wore her long straight, dark brown hair in braid down her back, looked at them with her violet blue eyes in surprise as they told her that Anakin Skywalker, a former Jedi Knight and a man of only 30 years of age, was Padme's husband and that Luke and Leia were their children. She was, of course, curious as to how Anakin could be still so young; but from the answers she received from the family, just assumed that Anakin, too, had been kept in some kind of stasis for many years. _I'd like to get to the bottom of that secret at some point but now is not the time._ The doctor thought to herself as she continued to speak with Anakin about what was about to transpire in the next few standard minutes.

"I think your idea of just having you there, Master Skywalker, when we revive Senator Amidala is a sound one." Dr. Shu agreed as she continued to speak with the family. "For her it will seem like only minutes have passed when in fact it's been 53 years." She paused with a concerned look on her face. "Beyond just the physical concerns upon waking her, if she survives, I am deeply concerned about her emotional state when she learns the truth."

"I understand." Anakin told her as he looked at her with concern in his eyes and his arms folded in front of his chest. "I'll do what I can to soften the blow for her."

The doctor nodded as she continued. "Since we can't determine why she was dying in the first place, I must warn you of the possibility..."

"I know the risks, Dr. Shu." Anakin interjected. "But I'm willing to take that risk if there is a chance that my wife could live." He paused as he looked at her with pleading eyes. "I thought she was dead all these years. If there is a chance..."

"I understand, Master Skywalker." Dr. Shu stated as she sighed, pausing a moment before continuing. "Very well...shall we proceed?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes." He replied as he watched the rest of his family look at him with anticipation. They then proceeded to walk into an observation room with a two-way mirror so they could observe without being seen by those inside the operating room.

Anakin looked on with concern but love at Padme's beautiful but seemingly, lifeless form as a couple of male nurses arrived to move Padme from the stasis pod, which had been brought into the room prior to their arrival, to the hospital bed. After completing their task, they turned and continued to leave the room without a word as the doctor silently nodded her head at them. "Thank you, gentlemen." She said to them as they smiled back at her and left the room completely.

"I am reviving her now, Master Skywalker." Dr. Shu told him as Anakin nodded and approached the bed to Padme's right where a chair had been placed for him. He took Padme's hand in his as the doctor injected Padme with a stimulant to wake her up, and then stepped back to wait to see what would happened. The rest of the medical staff, consisting of only medical droids, were also lining the walls in case she were to go into cardiac arrest and they needed to intervene to save her life.

Anakin just sat next to the bed, holding Padme's hand in his as he watched in anticipation for Padme's eyes to open. A few moments later, they watched on pins and needles as they noticed some movement under her eye lids; and then her eyes shot open with a dazed and fearful look on her face as she started screaming. "Ani! My poor Ani! I can't live without you!" She cried out in grief as she was remembering one of the last things Obi-Wan had told her...that her Anakin had died in the fires of Mustafar.

Anakin, in a panic to comfort her, immediately got to his feet and bent down over her, using his other hand to touch her face while still holding her hand in his. "Shh...I'm right here, Padme. I'm safe."

Padme then turned her head and looked at Anakin in shock. "Ani?! You're alive?!" She exclaimed as a tear filled smile formed on her lips; and she threw her arms around his neck, bringing him down into a passionate kiss. Anakin fell to his knees as she continued to hold him to her possessively after ending the kiss and continued to cry on his shoulder. "Obi-Wan...he told me you were dead. I didn't want to believe it."

Anakin sighed as he pulled back to look into her tear filled eyes. "Shh...It's alright, Angel. I'm here." He paused. "But I did almost die, then, Padme." He paused again as he kissed her neck while pulled her possessively towards him into another embrace. "I'm sure Obi-Wan thought he was telling you the truth, Padme. But I'm alive and we're together now." He told her as he was stroking the back of her head with his right hand. "I'm safe now. Don't cry."

But then Padme pulled away from Anakin again and stared at him with fear in her eyes as the realization of what happened between them on Mustafar was started coming back to her. "I can't be with you. You know that."

Anakin then sat down next to her again in the chair, taking her right hand in both of his hands. "I've renounced the Dark Side, Padme. I am a Jedi once again and no longer want to rule the galaxy. I just want you, Padme. That's all I've ever wanted. You and our family...together again."

Padme turned to stare at him as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "You tr-tried to kill me." She was breathing heavily now. "You thought I betrayed you and brought Obi-Wan there to kill you. I didn't...I didn't..."

"I know." Anakin tried to assure her. "Obi-Wan hid on your ship. I know that now." He paused with tears starting to flow down his cheeks as he continued to rub her hand affectionately with his own. "It was a horrible misunderstanding...and I'm so, so _very_ sorry, Padme. Will you ever forgive me? I never meant to hurt you." He pleaded with her. "I'll never harm you again, Angel. Never again." He told her as he started to weep with his head down as he kissed her hand repeatedly,

Padme just stared at Anakin, feeling his sincerity and love, as another realization finally hit her. She looked down to where she had once had a rather large baby bump and noticed that she was no longer pregnant. She took her left hand and reached down to rub her abdomen. "Anakin, where are our babies?" She finally asked him. "Are they safe?"

Anakin then looked up at her with tears still falling down his cheeks as he weakly smiled at her. "Yes, Luke and Leia are safe, my love."

Padme turned to him with relief. "Where are they? I want to see them." She pleaded with him as he looked back at her with hope and love in his eyes still pleading with his eyes for her forgiveness. She sighed, knowing that this is what he was hoping for in his heart. "I-I forgive you, Anakin. I told you before that I still love you, and I-I can see that you're sorry for what you did to me." She told him as she reached over with her left hand to put it on top of his head affectionately and then ran her hand down his right cheek. "It will take some time for me to totally trust you again...but I do love you enough to give you a second chance."

Anakin kissed her hand again and then he looked up at her with his face beaming with love and happiness. "Thank you, Padme. I love you too, Padme..._so_ much. I will do everything in my power to gain your trust in me again." He paused as he kissed her hand again. "And, of course, you can see our children. They are eager to see you too."

It was then that Padme got a confused look on her face. "H-How much time has passed, Ani?"

Anakin's happy expression faded into one of concern and sadness. "A very long time, Padme." He told her while taking his right hand and stroking her cheek with it.

It was then that Padme noticed that Anakin's right hand felt warm to the touch; and she reached for his arm, pulling up his sleeve and pulling his hand away from her face so she could look at it. "Ani, your hand...it's human...not mechanical." She said with shock as she turned to him with confusion. "What is going on?" And then a look of horror formed on her face. "This is some kind of trick. You're not really my Ani, are you?"

"Yes, Padme. This is really me...your Anakin." He tried to assure her. "A lot has happened, Padme. There's so much to explain to you. But you need to rest right now and regain your strength. There is plenty of time for that later."

"Now you're scaring me. What aren't you telling me, Anakin?" Padme pleaded with him as she stared at him. "How much time has passed? It couldn't have been that long. You look only a few years older than the last time I saw you."

Anakin just sighed. "It-It's complicated, Padme. I will explain everything to you. But..._please_...just rest now. I promise you that everything will be explained to you in due time."

"I want to see Luke and Leia. I want to see my babies." Padme pleaded with him.

"And you will. Just not yet." Anakin tried to assure her.

"Why not?" Padme asked him, still not understanding why she can't see her own children.

"Because they aren't babies anymore, Padme." Anakin explained to her. "You will get to meet them. I promise. And you will be so proud of them when you do. But seeing them will be a great shock to you. They have...grown a lot...since you last seen them."

Padme just started to weep. "Hold me, Ani. Please hold me." She pleaded as Anakin sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms, comforting her as she cried.

"It will all be ok, Padme. I'm here for you. We will be together now." Anakin told her as she continued to sob into his warm shoulder and he kissed her hair. "I'll tell you everything, but now you need to rest." _This is not going to be very easy. _Anakin thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Thank you again to my readers and reviewers._

_I had a couple of my reviewers comment on how all my stories seem to have a common theme of getting Anakin and Padme back together, etc. Yes, I admit it. I am a sucker for Ani/Padme fics and, in turn, big happy Skywalker family reunion stories. As much as I love Star Wars, Episode III depressed me and then the fact that neither Luke or Leia got to know their father as Anakin Skywalker also bothered me after Episode VI. So I guess you could say writing fanfiction here is a form of therapy for me to try to fix all that. Ha ha :) And many of my favorite authors here also write similarly themed stories for the very same reasons. Oh well...I can't please everyone, and I hope that doesn't discourage some of you from continuing to read my stories._

_Although...with that being said...this story is going to have a little more of an edge to it than some of my other stories. Things may not be always be roses and sunshine. If you haven't noticed, this fic is a tad bit darker and more serious than the others._

_One other thing I'd like to comment on is that I noticed upon a re-read through that I had a inconsistency that I have since fixed. In chapter 6, Leia says that Jacen had been Knighted and in chapter 7, Jaina said they were going to be facing their trials soon. So this is now fixed and I added a cute little exchange to chapter 7 where Anakin thanks Jacen for letting him have his formal Jedi robes. So I hope you like my little addition._

_Ok...now on with the story..._

**Chapter 10**

"Master Skywalker..." Dr. Shu interrupted, causing Padme and Anakin to look over at her from their tear filled embrace. "...I really should examine your wife to see how she is fairing physically."

Anakin simply nodded with concern and then turned to his wife, putting his hands on both sides of her head as he quickly kissed her on the lips. He then put his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "The doctor is right, Padme. I'll be just outside." He assured her as Padme nodded.

"Ok, Ani." Padme agreed as Anakin kissed her quickly on the lips one more time and got to his feet. Padme watched him with sad yet tired eyes as he stopped at the door and smiled at her warmly before going out into the hallway.

As soon as Anakin stepped into the hallway, he looked over into the observation room to see Leia glaring back at him with tears in her eyes. She then marched up to him, much like she had done when he captured her in orbit over Tatooine after she had sent the stolen Death Star plans to the surface of the planet, and got right in his face. "How could you?!" She chastised him as she put her hands on her hips. "You tried to kill her?! That is why she almost died?!"

Anakin let out a shaky breath as he looked down in shame and then back up into Leia's intense, brown eyes. "I told you that you would hate me if you knew the truth."

Leia let out a huff and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked off to her left. She then turned to look back up at him again. She sighed as she softened slightly towards him. "I don't hate you, Father. I just can't believe that you could do such a thing to our mother, the woman you love, your wife."

"Can we not discuss this here?" Luke interjected as he approached his father and sister. "Mother is just in the other room and will hear you."

"Luke has a point." Anakin agreed.

Leia let out another huff. "I-I can't deal with this right now. I need to be alone to think this through." She told them both and then stormed off.

Han then emerged from the observation room and shook his head in disbelief. "You really messed up, Anakin. I have to agree with Leia...why?"

Anakin just looked at him with a defeated look on his face. "Tell me something I don't know." He paused as he ran his right hand over his face trying to think of a way to explain it to Han. He crossed his arms in front of his chest then looked back over at the ex-smuggler. "I guess the only way I can explain it is to compare someone who has fallen to the Dark Side to a drunkard or someone who is addicted to Spice. It alters and twists your mind so you don't see the reality of a situation. You just become obsessed with hate, power, fear, jealousy, paranoia, and anger; and the Dark Side of the Force just feeds off of all of those negative emotions while you're the conduit." He paused. "And you end up turning on all those who love you, thinking they have betrayed you." He paused again while looking at Han with anticipation. "Does that make any sense?"

Han then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah...I guess it kind of does. I had some good friends, good guys, who got hooked on the worst kind of Spice on the black market. They became completely different people...and I don't mean in a good way. It got so bad that I didn't know them anymore. They were real mean sons of banthas too. When before, they were very good and honorable men." He explained as he then looked up at Anakin with some kind of understanding. "So I guess I can sort of see what you are saying. You had gotten hooked on the Dark Side when you attacked your wife; and now that you're free of it, you regret it and loathe yourself for it."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, exactly! And there is _no way_ I am ever going to fall to the Dark Side again." He sighed. "I _never_ want to go through something like that again."

"I believe ya, Anakin." Han told him with his hands still crossed in front of his chest and then he turned to look in the direction Leia had gone before looking back towards Anakin and Luke. "Well, I better go find Leia and talk to her." He then put his right hand on Anakin's left shoulder. "She'll cool off. You'll see." He tried to assure Anakin as he nodded sadly. "I'll be back in a little while." Han informed them as he then left in search of his wife.

Luke then turned and looked up at his father as he put his left arm around him in a comforting manner just as Pooja, Ryoo and Sola emerged from the observation room looking at Anakin in silence.

"Well..." Pooja started. "...I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, Pooja." Anakin told her. "I know I did a horrible thing to Padme and I've hated myself for it ever since."

It was at this point that Sola stepped forward and stepped right in front of him, looking up into his eyes. "I heard what you were saying to Leia's husband, Han." She paused. "I can see that you love my sister dearly and you truly regret your actions all those years ago." She paused again as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "But...I don't know if I can ever forgive you for taking my sister away from me for all those years." She told him as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Mom." Pooja interjected as she put her right hand on her mother's shoulder. "You can't mean that."

Sola looked over at her daughter. "Yes...I do...and I'm sorry that I feel that way...but I do." She added as she continued to sniffle and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I understand." Anakin replied with sadness as he looked down, not being able to look her in the eyes.

Ryoo, who was just standing in the background in silence, stepped forward and put her right arm around her mother's shoulders. "Come on, Mom. Let's go somewhere else were we can discuss this."

"I agree." Pooja added before looking up at Anakin. "We're going to take Mom home. Will you let us know when we can talk to her...to Aunt Padme?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes...and Sola...for what it's worth...I'm sorry...for everything."

Sola just sadly nodded in response as she glanced at Anakin before Pooja and Ryoo took each of her arms and led her away.

As soon as Padme's family left, Anakin turned to Luke with a look of dismay on his face as he ran his right hand through his hair "Luke, I don't know if I can do this." Anakin admitted as Luke looked up at him with understanding.

"Yes, you can...and I'll help you through this. I know right now it seems like everyone else has turned their backs on you." Luke told him. "But they are just upset right now. They will come around. I know it."

Anakin let out a sarcastic snort. "Just when everything was going well too." He paused. "Now everyone hates me."

Luke shook his head. "No, they don't hate you, Father. They're just disappointed and angry right now. Give them some time."

"Yeah...I'm just one big disappointment...that's for sure." Anakin stated as he started walking towards a chair along the wall and plopped down in it as he put his elbows on his knees while placing both of his hands on the back of his head.

Luke dropped his hands to his side and sighed as he ran his right hand through his hair. "No...that's not true." He told his father as he immediately walked over to sit in the chair to Anakin's left and put his right arm around him in a comforting manner.

Anakin then sat up and looked into his son's eyes with unshed tears. "Look at my wife, Luke, your mother. She is an emotional wreck and will be even more so once she learns she has lost 53 years of her life...and that her parents are dead on top of that." He paused. "I don't know if I can be the one to tell her that, can you? How do you tell someone something like that?"

Luke just sighed as he looked down and then back up at him. "I don't know. I don't think I could do it either." He admitted. "But you're the only one who can, Father."

Anakin shook his head. "I can't, Luke. I-I can't bare to see the look in her eyes when she learns the truth. She will blame me for taking all those years away from her." He told him while tears started to flow down his cheeks and he was rocking back and forth.

Luke put his head on his father's shoulder and hugged him tighter with his right arm. "You didn't get much sleep last night. Perhaps we shouldn't talk about this until you've gotten some rest and have a clearer head."

Anakin stopped rocking and looked at Luke with love in his tear filled eyes. "Perhaps you're right, Luke. I didn't get much sleep last night at all." He agreed with Luke as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his right hand.

It was at this point that the doctor emerged from operating room and approached Anakin and Luke with a concerned look on her face. "Master Skywalker."

Anakin then Luke immediately got to their feet and met her half way. "Is she going to be alright? Will she live?" Anakin asked her with hope in his eyes.

Dr. Shu nodded while weakly smiling up at him. "Yes...she will live. She seems to be doing very well physically." She then paused as her face became more serious. "But as I mentioned before we woke her up, I am very concerned about her emotional state right now." She paused as her curiosity got the best of her. "What did she mean by you almost killed her?"

Anakin let out a sigh and looked down in shame. "In all honesty, I-I never meant to hurt her."

"I believe you." Dr. Shu told him as she looked down and then up at him as she put her hands in her lab coat.

"You do?!" Anakin replied in surprise.

"Yes, I do." Dr. Shu told him matter of fact. "I can see that whatever happened has been very traumatic for you as well. If you had really meant to kill her, you would be showing no remorse whatsoever. But you feel horrible and blame yourself for her current condition." She paused as Anakin and Luke looked back at her in silence. "I minored in psychology, Master Skywalker, so I know what I'm talking about.."

"Ohhh." Anakin replied as he looked back at her with disbelief. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were Force sensitive."

Dr. Shu let out a slight laugh. "It doesn't take a Force sensitive to see what I'm seeing. This is just as emotionally difficult for you as it is for your wife." She paused. "You also lost 53 years of your life...did you not?" She asked him with curiosity.

Anakin let out a little snort. "Yeah...in a manner of speaking I guess you could say that." He paused as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at her with expectantly. "So what do you suggest?"

Dr. Shu sighed. "I was chosen to assess this case because I have had a lot of experience with coma and stasis patients. I have to admit that I haven't dealt with a patient who has lost this much time; but in many cases coma patients, who have woken up years later realizing that they lost so many years of their lives, often become very depressed. In your wife's case, since she was in stasis, she still has her youth, but everyone around her has either aged considerably or has passed away."

"I realize that." Anakin replied.

Dr. Shu then smiled up at him again. "But she will have you to help her through this as, in many ways, you are in a similar situation as her. It will help that you are her husband and still married to her." She paused as she sighed. "Some coma patients aren't so lucky. Their spouses had their marriage annulled and had remarried...starting whole new lives without them."

"Can I see her again?" Anakin asked her with hesitance as he clasped his hands in front of him.

Dr. Shu smiled. "Of course." She then became serious. "But I warn you. Do not tell her anything yet. Give her some time to adjust to just being awake again." She paused. "Just hold her, comfort her...but nothing else for now until we can assess her emotional state. In fact, I'm going to bring in a registered psychologist friend of mine to assist on this case. Her name is Dr. Sara Geru. She is very good in her field, and I think you both could benefit from talking with her."

"We have a Jedi counselor at the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV." Luke suggested. "I believe we should have someone who understands the Jedi involved as well."

Dr. Shu nodded. "Of course, if that is what you wish?" She asked Anakin as he was still trying to process everything she had just told him.

"I-I don't know. I don't know if I like the idea of seeing a psychologist." Anakin finally admitted as he looked back at her with disgust. "We're not crazy...are we?"

Dr. Shu looked Anakin right in the eye. "I'm not saying you're crazy, Master Skywalker. I'm just saying you and your wife need someone to talk to who might be able to help you both through this." She paused. "Will you at least meet with Dr. Geru with your wife once? I strongly recommend having someone who can help you both through this. This is going to be a very trying time for both of you...your whole family in fact." She paused. "I will not force you but I am strongly recommending it. Please...give it a try? If it doesn't work for you, we will try another approach. But I think this is the best way to go about it."

"Father, I think you should at least try it." Luke interjected as he put his right hand on his father left arm.

Anakin sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking away and then back at the doctor. "Ok." He finally agreed. "I'll do it if it will help Padme."

Dr. Shu weakly smiled up at him. "I'm glad to hear that."

"And if we don't like this Dr. Geru, we don't have to keep seeing her?" Anakin asked with hesitance in his voice.

"That is correct." Dr. Shu replied.

"Good." Anakin replied as he then looked back towards the closed door to the operating room and then back at the doctor. "I'm going to go in to see my wife now." He paused. "We can discuss this more later."

"Very well, Master Skywalker." Dr. Shu told him as she smiled at him. "I have some other patients to attend to. We will be moving her to a more comfortable room shortly."

"Thank you." Anakin told her as the doctor walked away.

Luke looked up at his father. "I'll wait out here for you...in case you need me." He told him as he squeezed his father's left arm with his right hand and Anakin nodded back at him.

"Thank you, Luke." Anakin told with a warm smile as he brought his son into a warm embrace and Luke returned it. "Thank you for staying here with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Luke replied as they patted each other on their backs as Luke smiled up at his father. "Go ahead. She's waiting for you."

Anakin warmly smiled back at his son and then became more serious as he looked over at the closed door of the operating room again. He sighed. "Here goes nothing." He stated as he headed towards the door and stopped just in front of it. He closed his eyes and tried to center himself in the Light Side of the Force like Obi-Wan had taught him all those years ago before reaching out to the button next to the door. As he felt the calming balm of the Light Side wash over him, he finally decided he was ready and pushed the button to open the door.

As Anakin entered the room, Padme, who was now sitting up, immediately beamed at him with a smile that could have lit up the room. She looked at him with love in her eyes as he looked back at her with love and happiness in his tear filled eyes. Just the sight of her was intoxicating, just as it had been when he first saw her again at the age of 19 after 10 years of separation. "Padme, I-I don't know what to say."

Padme cocked her head to one side as she looked at him with continued love in her eyes as she reached her right hand out to him. "Come here, Ani. I want to hold you."

Anakin smiled wider at her, feeling much like that 19 year old again, as he approached her bed and sat down on the bed next to her on her right. He put both of his arms around her as he held her close to him and started kissing her hair. "I love you s_o much,_ Padme. I've _really_ missed you. You have _no_ idea."

"Anakin?" Padme began as she put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Yes?" Anakin replied as he put his head on top of hers and continued to hold her.

"Why won't anyone tell me how many years have passed?" Padme asked. "It has been years...hasn't it?"

Anakin just stared ahead with tears forming in his eyes again. "I won't lie to you, Padme. It has been years."

"How many years?" Padme asked with hesitance in her voice.

Anakin pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I can't tell you...not yet."

Padme pulled back from him and looked up at him with disgust. "Why?! Why can't you tell me? The doctor wouldn't tell me anything either."

Anakin looked down at her with sadness as he pulled her back into his arms and started rocking her in a comforting manner. "It's the number of years that will be unsettling for you, Padme. The doctor feels we should have a psychologist present when we discuss it."

Padme pulled back from him again and looked up at him with disgust again. "I'm not crazy, Anakin! I don't need a psychologist!"

Anakin sighed as he started stroking her left cheek with his right hand. "You're not crazy, Padme. That's not it at all. I'm not too happy about the idea myself, but I think under the circumstances we should at least give it a try." He put his other hand on her other cheek and looked into her eyes affectionately. "Please, Padme, will you at least give it a try...for me?"

Padme bit her lip and then let out a sigh as she looked down and then back up at him. "Ok...I'll give it a try."

"Good." Anakin replied as he bent down to kiss her on the lips and she returned it with equal vigor. But then Anakin stopped and pulled back, putting his forehead on her's as they continued to look into each other's eyes. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, Padme."

Padme bit her lip again as unshed tears started forming in her eyes again. "I know you will, Ani."

Just then, they heard a loud banging noise like someone was knocking on the two-way mirror, startling them both and causing them to look in that direction. They both giggled as Anakin kissed her on the lips, and they smiled at one other while looking into each other's eyes once again. "I supposed I better go find out what they want." Anakin told her as he quickly kissed her one more time before getting up from the bed with Padme reaching out with her right hand to take his left in her's.

"Come back soon." Padme pleaded.

"I will, Padme." Anakin assured her with a loving smile and then released her hand before going to the door. He gave her one more loving glance before going back out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

As Anakin exited the operating room, he was met with with the horrified and frantic face of his son looking back at him. "What's wrong, Luke? I wasn't telling her anything..." He told him with a confused look on his face.

Luke shook his head. "No, it's not that." He interjected and then paused as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to contain his own anger and fear. "It's Ben. He's been kidnapped."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Thank you again for all the support from my readers and reviewers. You all are awesome! :)_

**Chapter 11**

Anakin stared at his son as a look of fear, shock, and sadness fell across his features. "How? Who?" He asked as he put both of his hands on Luke's shoulders.

Luke took a deep breath as he ran his right hand over his face, looking away and then back up at his father. "Vader." He started.

"Vader?!" Anakin interjected with his jaw dropping open. "He's dead?!"

"Apparently not. You aren't any more, so is it such a huge leap?" Luke asked as unshed tears formed in his eyes. "If anything happens to Ben..."

Anakin put his hands on both sides of his son's face, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to him. I won't let it." He paused as a horrible thought occurred to him. "If Vader is alive..." He started as his hands fell back to Luke's shoulders.

"Then maybe Palpatine is too." Luke finished for him as they looked back at one another with fear in their eyes.

"Am I ever going to be free of that sadistic monster?!" Anakin exclaimed as he dropped his hands from Luke's shoulders and started waving them around as he paced around the hallway. "Will he ever leave our family alone?!" He asked as he walked into the observation room and was now standing with his hands clasped behind his back watching his wife as she laid her head down on the pillow. She was looking at the doorway in anticipation with fear in her eyes, obviously waiting for his return.

Luke came up behind Anakin and put his right hand on his father's shoulder. "We'll find him."

Anakin turned his head to look down at his son. "But where? Where do we even begin to look? They could be anywhere by now. How did he even get into the Temple on Yavin?"

Luke dropped his hand from his father's shoulder and stood next to him with his hands clasped behind his back as well. "A Bothan diplomatic ship. After it was discovered Ben was missing, they admited to being threatened with the annihilation of their people by the Yuuzhan Vong if they didn't cooperate in bringing Vader there on a 'diplomatic mission.'"

"The Yuuzhan Vong?" Anakin stated with surprise. "I thought a peace agreement was reached with them?"

"There had been." Luke replied as he looked up at his father with fear. "But if Palpatine is somehow involved..."

Anakin shook his head in disbelief as he put his right hand over his face and then looked at his son with concern as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "That could be bad..._very_ bad if they have teamed up." He sighed as he put his left arm around his son's shoulders in a comforting manner. "We'll get Ben back, Luke." He paused as he looked at his son with determination. "He won't harm him or he would have already. Palpatine is using Ben to get to me."

Luke looked up at his father with hope in his eyes. "Actually...they never made it off the planet." He started to explain. "Mara found the 'ransom' note shortly after Vader left with Ben and sounded the alarm." He paused as Anakin was now looking back at him with hope in his eyes. "Vader tried to steal a shuttle. But the Jedi guard stopped him in time and he fled with Ben into the jungle." He sighed. "They are searching the jungle now."

Anakin looked at his son with understanding. "Then we should go."

Luke shook his head, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he turned to look up as his father with concern. "No, I will go. Mother needs you here."

Anakin faced his son and put his hands on his shoulders again. "But this is all my fault. They wouldn't have taken Ben if it wasn't for me."

Luke shook his head. "They targeted me first...so it's not just you they are after."

Anakin sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he turned his head to the right to look at his wife through the two-way mirror again. "I feel torn. I know you're right. Your mother does need me...but..."

It was at this juncture that Leia and Han returned to the observation room. "We just heard." Leia stated causing Luke to turn to face them and Anakin to look up at Leia and Han. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving to go to Yavin, of course." Luke informed his sister. "I must be involved with the search for my son."

Anakin closed his eyes, looking down and then up at Leia over Luke's shoulder. "As much as I want to go help find Ben, Luke has convinced me that I need to stay here with your mother." He told her as he glanced back through the two-way mirror briefly and then back at Leia.

"I'll stay too." Leia stated as she looked at her brother and then her father with concern. "You need someone here for you too."

Anakin looked back at his daughter with surprise as a weak smile formed on his face. "I would really like that, Leia."

Leia nodded her head, closing her eyes and opening them again as she approached her brother, giving him a hug and then doing the same with her father. "We need to stand by each other...no matter what." She said as she released her father and then looked at Luke with sympathy as well.

"I'll take Luke back to Yavin in the Falcon and Chewie and I will help with the search." Han finally said, causing all the Skywalkers to look back at him with appreciation.

Luke nodded his head and then started walking towards the door of the observation room where Han was standing. He turned to look back at his father and sister. "Let me know how things go with mother."

Both father and daughter, with arms crossed in front of their chests, looked back at Luke with fear and sadness. "We will, Luke." Leia assured her brother. "Now go...find Ben."

Luke nodded. "I'll let you know how the search is going once I know something." He told them as Leia nodded back at Luke with unshed tears in her eyes. Anakin did the same as he waved to his son.

"Come on, Luke. I already commed Chewie to have the Falcon ready to go." Han informed Luke as Luke nodded and followed Han down the corridor in a rushed manner.

Now that Anakin and Leia were alone, Leia turned to her father with fear and anger in her eyes. "If anything happens to that sweet little boy...I-I don't know what I'll do." Leia admitted to her father as she began to cry and Anakin brought her into a warm, fatherly embrace. Leia put her arms around his waist as she continued to cry.

"At least there is still a chance. They haven't even made it off the planet yet." Anakin stated, trying to give Leia some hope. He put his head on top of Leia's head as she continued to cry while both were looking back into the operating room to observe Padme. Anakin kissed Leia on top of her hair. "I'm sorry I took your mother away from you for all those years."

Leia backed away from Anakin just enough to look up at him with tear filled eyes. "I know you are, Father." She told him.

"So you aren't mad at me any more?" Anakin asked with anticipation.

Leia shook her head. "How can I stay mad at you at a time like this?" She paused. "Neither of us need that additional stress." She told him as she paused and sighed. "And I see how much you love Mother. You never intended on hurting her. Han told me what you said about turning to the Dark Side being compared to someone addicted to spice." She paused again. "I knew some of those same men who Han mentioned to you. They were once good men. We all fought together in the Alliance. But their spice addiction changed them...in a bad way."

Anakin brought her back into another embrace as he kissed her hair again. "Thank you...for understanding." Leia just nodded her head again as they noticed that Padme was now looking at the two-way mirror almost as if she could see them standing there. "Maybe I should go back in with your mother."

Leia nodded again as they released each other from their embrace and Leia wiped the tears from her eyes with her right hand. "I think so too." She paused. "I'll be right here."

Anakin nodded as he started to head towards the door. Leia watched with unshed tears still in her eyes while hugging herself as her father re-entered the room where her mother was. It brought a smile to her face as she watched the amount of joy it brought her mother when her father returned to her. She continued to observe as Anakin sat on the bed again and he pulled Padme into a loving embrace, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head. A tear of happiness slipped down Leia's cheek and she couldn't help but smile. _Mother looks so happy to have Father back. _ Leia thought to herself. _I just hope she can handle the entire truth._

_Yavin IV – Somewhere in the Jungle_

"I know you're not my grandfather." Ben declared as he looked up with determination at the brooding young man of 30 dressed all in black as he was being pulled along by the rope that was tied around his wrists. "My grandfather isn't a bad man any more."

"Shut up, kid!" Vader growled at Ben as he tugged on his rope to make him move faster. "Or I will gag you too."

Ben just stuck his tough out in response to his captor's back as they continued through the jungle with Vader using his red light saber to cut through the brush. "Why are you doing this? You are my grandfather's brother. You're my uncle."

At this point, Vader stopped and abruptly turned around almost causing Ben to run into him. After extinguishing his light saber, he bent down on one knee and took the 7 year old by the shoulders, roughly shaking him. "It would be great-uncle and, _no_, I am _not_ your grandfather's brother! Do you hear me?! I have _no _family. Only my master."

Ben looked into Vader's now glowing, yellow eyes with fear, but then determination. "Yes you do!" Ben yelled back at him. "You have us...and family don't hurt family!" He informed Vader with a scowl on his face.

This seemed to take Vader a bit by surprise. The yellow in his eyes started to fade and turn into an icy cerulean blue as he seemed to be contemplating Ben's words to him. But then dropped his hands from Ben's shoulders and tore off a piece of his black cape, roughly using it to gag Ben' s mouth. He tied the black cloth behind Ben's head into a tight knot and then looked into Ben's eyes with an icy stare. "That's better. Not another sound out of you. Do you hear me?" Vader commanded as Ben looked up at Vader with fear in his eyes and nodded his head in compliance. "Now come on! No lagging behind. You're slowing me down." He commanded as he stood up and started jerking on the rope, pulling Ben along behind him again. He then ignited his light saber as he started slashing through the jungle undergrowth again with frustration.

A few hours later, the Falcon arrived in the hanger of the Yavin IV Temple. Luke, Han and Chewie watched as a fearful and frantic Mara quickly approached the ship with her loose, red hair flapping in the wind the ship was creating. She met the trio just as they emerged from the ship at the bottom of the ramp and she threw her arms around Luke, crying as Luke returned her embrace with equal vigor. "Luke, I am _so_ glad you are finally here." She told him as they all started walking back into the temple with Luke and Mara still holding one another as they walked.

"How much of the jungle has the search party been able to cover so far?" Luke asked with concern as they stopped in the hallway and faced each other.

"Not a whole lot so far; but they couldn't have gotten too far on foot. And with Ben in tow, it should slow Vader down." Mara explained as Luke nodded in agreement. "Jacen and Jaina are out with the search parties now." She told both Luke and Han, knowing they would both like to know where they were.

Han nodded. "They're tough kids. They can take care of themselves." He said with his mouth even though both Luke and Mara could tell from his eyes that he was still concerned for their safety, especially after losing their son Anakin Solo only a few short years ago.

Luke looked at Han with concern. "They_ are_ tough kids. They'll be fine." He agreed with Han as he was also trying to assure his brother-in-law in his own quiet way.

"Perhaps Chewie and I could do an air sweep with the Falcon." Han stated as Mara and Luke considered the possibility.

Luke shook his head. "The brush will be too thick. You won't be able to see them. We'll have to continue the search on foot."

Mara looked at Luke with fear in her eyes as a tear started falling down her cheek. "But Luke...it will be dark soon and you know what kind of wild life comes out at night on this planet. We have to find them before dark."

Luke put his hands on Mara's shoulders, pulling her into a comforting embrace. "I know, Mara." He paused. "We'll get him back, Mara." Luke tried to assure her as she started to weep on his shoulder.

"I can't lose Ben, Luke...I just can't." Mara cried out as she continued to sob into Luke's shoulder and he rubbered her back in a circular motion to help her to calm down.

"I feel the same way you do, Mara. But we have to keep clear heads and allow the Force to lead us to him." Luke told her as she pulled away from Luke to look into his eyes with tears still running down her cheeks.

Mara nodded as she wiped the tears away from her eyes with her right hand. "You're right." She paused as she closed her eyes, trying to center herself in the Force before looking back up into her husband's blue eyes. "Let's get going then." She finally declared as they all nodded before heading further into the temple to pack some survival supplies for their trek through the jungle.

_Theed Palace – Naboo_

"So how do these new accommodations suit you?" Dr. Shu asked as she entered the luxurious guest room that Padme had been moved to within the palace. "Queen Corinna was very insistent that you have this room. She has long been a great admirer of yours and wants to meet you when you feel you are able to receive her."

Padme smiled and nodded. "Yes, please thank Her Majesty for me. This room is lovely. And tell her I would be honored to meet her when I feel I am able."

Dr. Shu nodded then turned and looked at Anakin, who she saw sitting next to the bed in a light, blue velvet stuffed chair. "Queen Corinna has also made arrangements for you, Master Skywalker, and your family just down the hall."

Anakin also smiled and nodded while holding Padme's right hand in his left hand, squeezing it. "Yes, thank you. The protocol droid for this floor already showed me my room, and I understand that Senator Naberrie has already sent our luggage here."

Dr. Shu nodded. "Yes." She replied with a warm smile as she looked down and then up while putting both of her hands in her lab coat pockets. She sighed as she became more serious. "I hope you don't mind but I have brought Dr. Geru with me. She is in the corridor. She is eager to meet you both and to get started with you as soon as possible."

Anakin looked at Dr. Shu with concern and confusion on his face. "But I thought you would like Padme to rest for awhile before we start our meetings with Dr. Geru?"

Dr. Shu looked down and then up at Anakin before directing her attention to Padme. "Do you wish to wait, Senator Amidala?"

Padme looked at the doctor with sadness and then up Anakin, noticing his look of great concern for her. "Ani, I need to know the truth." She paused before turning to the doctor again. "I-I'm ready to hear what is so horrible that you felt it should be discussed with a psychiatrist present."

Anakin closed his eyes and looked down and then up over at his wife, putting his other hand on top of her's as he squeezed her hand with both hands. "If you feel you're ready, Angel..."

"I am." Padme replied with love as she saw the fear and concern still in Anakin's eyes for her wellbeing. "I can handle it." She paused as a warm and loving smile spread across her lips. "I have you here with me to help me through this."

Unshed tears formed in Anakin's eyes as he nodded with a loving smile. "Yes...you do." He assured her again as both them turned to look at Dr. Shu again.

"Please show Dr. Geru in." Padme insisted as the doctor nodded and turned back towards the door. She opened one of the old-fashioned, double doors to the suite and waved Dr. Geru in.

As Dr. Sara Geru entered the room, they noticed that she was a woman about the same age as Dr. Shu; but she had green eyes and long curly, jet black hair with almost a blue glow to it. She was wearing a long, flowing light green dress that complimented her eyes, and she was carrying a datapad in her hands.

Dr. Geru smiled at the couple before her with friendly admiration as she approached them. "It is an honor to meet both of you." She told them with a warm smile. "And I look forward to getting to know both of you better."

"I have to check on my other patients." Dr. Shu explained as she turned to her friend and colleague. "I'll leave them in your capable hands."

Dr. Geru nodded. "Thank you, Sheila. I will consult with you later on the matter."

Dr. Shu simply nodded and then left the room.

Dr. Geru turned to look at Anakin and Padme with another warm smile. "May I?" She asked as she pointed to the second chair on the same side of the bed that Anakin was sitting on.

"Of course." Anakin told her with a nod, causing Dr. Geru's smile to grow wider as she continued to gracefully sit down in the chair next to Anakin. She crossed her legs and then turned on her datapad before looking up at both Padme and Anakin with anticipation.

"Before we start..." Anakin began. "...I just want to say that neither one of us are very enthusiastic about meeting with you like this. Nothing personal...it's just..."

"You think that we feel there is something wrong with you and that is why it bothers you that I'm here." Dr. Geru finished for him while looking up at him with understanding in her green eyes.

"Well...yes...you could say that." Anakin replied while still holding his wife's hand in his.

Dr. Geru smiled up at both of them again. "Not to worry." She told them. "Dr. Shu did inform me of your concerns, and I assure you that I am only here as a neutral third party to help you through what is bound to be a very emotional time for both of you." She paused. "Sometimes it's good to have someone who is not emotionally involved in the matter to help you sort out your feelings."

Padme and Anakin both nodded. "I think I understand." Padme stated as she looked over at her husband and then back at the doctor. "So where do we begin?"

Dr. Geru looked at them with all seriousness. "I'm sure, Padme...can I call you Padme?"

Padme nodded her head. "Yes, you may call me Padme."

"And you may call me Anakin as well." Anakin added as Dr. Geru smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Dr. Geru replied and then got a look of concern on her face again. "Now...I think it would best if your husband tells you how long it's been since you had been put in stasis." She paused as she looked over at Anakin who appeared nervous and fearful at that prospect. He brought Padme's hand up to his lips and kissed it as he continued to listen to what Dr. Geru had to say. "I know this is going to be scary...and shocking for you, Padme. But it appears you have a very loving husband and family to help you through all this."

Padme bit her lip and nodded as tears of sadness and fear started forming in her eyes. "I-I know...but I must know the truth."

Dr. Geru nodded. "Yes, you must...in order for you to heal and move on...you need to know the truth." Dr. Geru then looked at Anakin. "Anakin."

Anakin turned to look at Padme while she returned his gaze with fearful anticipation. Anakin looked into her eyes with love while still holding her hand in his in a comforting manner, rubbing it with his right thumb. He looked down and then up at Padme as he gulped and took a deep breath. "Padme...you know how I told you that it has been years since you have been put in stasis?" He paused as he looked down and then up into Padme's pleading brown eyes.

"Yes." Padme replied. "How long has it been, Anakin?"

Anakin looked down and then up again...dreading her reaction to what he was about tell her. "Padme...you've been in stasis for...53 years."

Padme's eyes got as big as saucers as she gasped, putting her left hand over her mouth as she almost started to hyperventilate at the news. She then dropped her hand to her lap. "_Fifty._.._three_...y_ears?_" She repeated back to her husband as tears formed in her eyes. She started to sob uncontrollably causing Anakin to immediately get up from the chair to sit on Padme's bed, pulling her to him as she continued to sob into his shoulder.

"Shhh...Padme..." Anakin said as he tried to comfort her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Padme then pulled away from Anakin as another thought occurred to her. "H-How...H-How can you still be so young if it's been 53 years, Anakin?" Padme finally asked as she turned to look up at her husband with confusion in her tear filled eyes. "Were you put in stasis too?"

Anakin sighed as he pulled her closer to him again and kissed her forehead as he looked into her eyes with love. "That...is a very long story in itself, Padme." He told her as they embraced each other even tighter, and the couple wept together in grief for all the years lost for both of them. _How am I going to tell her the rest of it when I'm having a hard enough time with it myself? _He thought to himself with dismay. _Will she ever recover from this?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I updated with Chapter 11 on 9/15/13. Although, I understand that the website had been relocating their data center, and it had affected e-mail alerts, etc. I personally had the site time out on me a few times over the past week, and it kept wanting me to log in several times last weekend._

_So if you missed receiving an e-mail alert for Chapter 11, I recommend that you go back and read that chapter first before proceeding. It's a pivotal chapter with a lot going on, so you don't want to miss it. ;)_

_Also, one of my loyal readers and fellow writers, froovygirl (THANK YOU for all your support, froovygirl!), told me that she had submitted a review for Chapter 11; but it apparently disappeared into cyberland somewhere. I assume it is also a result of them relocating their data center. So she resubmitted her review. Therefore, if you had the same thing happen to you, I'd still really love to hear what your thoughts were on the Chapter 11._

_One last thing, a couple of you asked me when I'm going to update "Chance for Atonement". Oh...don't you worry...I will. ;) There are a few different ways I could go with Ahsoka's backstory so I'm just trying to figure out which way I want to go with it. Anakin/Vader will most definitely want to know what she has been up to since he last saw her. I've been working out a few different ideas in my head; and I'm getting close to figuring it out, so just hang in there. ;)_

_Ok, now on with the continuation of this story..._

**Chapter 12**

After crying on each other's shoulders for what seemed like hours, Padme finally pulled herself out of Anakin's embrace and just stared at him, pleading with her eyes for him to answer her question. "Anakin, _please_, tell me why you are still so young." She appealed to him. "I'm not going any where and appear to have a lot of time on my hands at the moment." She said as she put her hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his sky blue eyes.

Anakin sighed as he dropped his hands to his lap and looked away. "I don't know if you want to know how, Padme, or if you will even believe it."

"Anakin, look at me." Padme requested of him and he acquiesced, looking into her beautiful yet sad dark, brown eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" Anakin asked her before proceeding. "I-I..." He paused, trying to form the right words in his mind before continuing. He looked down and then up at Padme, gazing at her with love in his eyes. "I wasn't put in stasis, Padme."

Padme looked at him with confusion. "Then h-how are you still so young if you weren't put into stasis?"

Anakin sighed again as he looked down at his hands in his lap. "I...This is...This body is a clone." He paused again as he heard her gasp. He then looked up into her eyes with sadness. "I died, Padme. I shouldn't even be alive."

Padme dropped her hands from his shoulders and just stared at him with shock. A tear started to fall down her right cheek as she just continued to stare at him. "That explains why your right hand is human." She said as a statement more than a question.

Anakin nodded his head. "Yes."

Padme then reached up with her left hand and traced Anakin's right eyebrow with her thumb. "And how you don't have a scar over your right eye anymore."

Anakin looked back at his wife with sadness yet love as he nodded his head. "Yes, Padme."

"And you..._died_." Padme stated again as tears started flowing down her cheek more heavily now. "So...you really aren't my Ani, are you? You're a clone." She finally added as she started weeping uncontrollably, covering her eyes with both her hands as she did.

Anakin shook his head and reached out to her, pulling her into an embrace. "This body is a clone, but spiritually I am still here with you, Padme. My soul resides in this body now. I'm really alive again." He explained to her.

At this point, Dr. Geru couldn't help but interject. "How is that possible?" She asked, causing the couple to turn and look at her. "I know that the Naboo have a long tradition of believing in the existence of the spiritual world...as do the Jedi. B-But how?" She paused. "I'm sorry...but I have a hard time believing that, Master Skywalker or whoever you are." She declared as she got to her feet and look at him like he had lost his mind. "I truly hope you aren't here to manipulate Senator Amidala into believing you are truly her husband back from the dead."

Anakin released Padme and got to his feet, looking at the doctor with conviction. "I know this is hard for you to believe, Dr. Geru." He paused as he swallowed. "But it is the truth. My son was going to be killed by an old enemy who had created clones of me out of revenge towards my family. He was using my clone against my son...to kill him and our family." He put is right hand on his chest. "I was there in spiritual form witnessing my son being tortured by this old enemy after my son, Luke, killed this clone who was his apprentice. By some miracle, I was able to step into this clone body and save my son before he killed him. I don't even know how I survived...but I did."

Dr. Geru looked at him with amazement but then crossed her arms as she looked up at him with suspicion. "That is a very interesting story, Master Skywalker."

Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defensive manner and let out a huff as he looked to the right and then back at Dr. Geru. "It is what it is, whether you believe it or not. Luke was there. You can ask him to verify my story."

"He is your son. Of course, he would verify your story." Dr. Geru retorted as she put her left hand on her hip with the datapad still in her right.

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Shu asked as she entered the room as she walked up to them with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She then looked from Anakin to Dr. Geru. "Sara, what is going on?"

Dr. Geru turned to look at her friend while pointing back at Anakin with her left hand. "Did he tell you how he is still so young, Sheila?"

Dr. Shu got a confused look on her face as she looked from her friend to Anakin and then back to her friend. "No, he did not. Although, I have been quite curious about that. I assumed that he, too, had been in stasis all these years."

Dr. Geru shook her head. "No, he claims to have died and come back in a clone body of himself."

Dr. Shu then got a shocked look on her face as she dropped her arms to the side and looked up at Anakin with disbelief. "Is that true? Is that what you are telling, Senator Amidala?" She paused as she got a suspicious look on her face. "You're an impostor?!"

Anakin shook his head and got a serious look on his face. "If I was an impostor, I would have just verified your belief that I had been in stasis all these years. Think about it! Why would I say my spirit took over a clone body when I had the perfect explanation already set before me?"

This made both Dr. Geru and Dr. Shu pause as they considered this. They looked at each other and then back at Anakin. "You make a valid point." Dr. Shu finally stated.

"Sheila, you can't be seriously believing this?" Dr. Geru asked her in disbelief.

Dr. Shu turned to look at her friend. "What if he is telling us the truth, Sara?" She asked her friend. "Think of the implications of this. We will verify our people's ancient belief that the spiritual world actually exists and he has been a part of it."

"Now wait a minute." Anakin started as he reached his right hand out towards the quarreling friends. "I am not going to be some experiment."

Dr. Shu and Dr. Geru stopped and turned to Anakin. "That's not what I'm saying." Dr. Geru replied.

"Well...it sure sounded like it." Anakin told her. "And I think we are getting away from the fact that my wife just woke up 53 years after being put in stasis and this is upsetting her. How very unprofessional of you both to be having this argument in front of your patient."

Both doctors got guilty looks on their faces as all three of them turned to look at Padme who was looking at all of them flabbergasted. "We're sorry, Senator Amidala, if we upset you." Dr. Geru finally said as she looked up at Anakin briefly and then back at Padme. "Your husband is right. It is very unprofessional of us to be having this discussion in front of you."

Padme, who had been looking at them all with eyes wide, suddenly blinked and look at the doctor. "It's quite alright, Doctors." Padme finally said to them and then looked up at her husband, not taking her eyes off of him as she spoke while Anakin held her gaze with his own. "I think I would like to be alone with my husband, if you don't mind."

The doctors both looked at each other and then back at Padme. "Very well, Senator." Dr. Shu agreed and then looked over to Dr. Geru. "Come on, Sara. Let's leave them alone for awhile."

"Do you think that is wise, Sheila. In my professional opinion..." Dr. Geru started.

"Sara, let's give them some time alone." "Dr. Shu interjected. "It will be alright." She looked over at Anakin. "Won't it, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin turned to Dr. Shu. "You know it will be alright. You saw me with my wife when she first became conscious. She is my wife and I love her. I won't harm her."

Dr. Shu couldn't help but warmly smile at him. "I know you won't." She confirmed before turning to her friend. "Come on, Sara."

Dr. Geru re-crossed her arms in front of her chest again. "Very well." She said as she turned and stormed out of the room with her datapad in hand.

Dr. Shu turned and looked at Anakin with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Master Skywalker. You don't need to see Dr. Geru again if you don't wish to."

Anakin weakly smiled back at her. "Thank you."

"I'll talk to her, though." Dr. Shu told him. "I'll try to get her to see to reason."

"Thank you, Doctor. We would really appreciate that." Anakin replied with a nod as Dr. Shu left the room.

"Ani." Padme started, causing Anakin to turn back to her with a look of love yet concern on his face.

Anakin rushed back to her side and took her right hand in his as he stood next to her bed. "I'm right here, Padme, and not going any where."

Padme looked up at Anakin with what Anakin had in years past dubbed as her 'Senator Face'. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what to believe at this point." She sighed as she looked down and then back up at Anakin with love yet sadness in her eyes. "I want to believe that you are my Anakin. But how am I to know for sure?"

Anakin got a pained look on his face as he sat down in the chair next to her bed, still holding her hand in his. "You know I am. I remember our life together and what happened in the past..."

"You could somehow just have my Anakin's memories." Padme interjected.

Anakin pulled her hand that he was holding up to place it on his heart. "What does your heart tell you, Padme?" He asked her. "We are soul mates. You came to me...as a spirit...even when you were still in stasis. You must have been lingering somewhere between life and death...and you came to me when I arrived on Naboo. You were drawn to me...because we are of the same soul...the same spirit. You are my other half, Padme. You complete me. And you not only appeared to me once...but twice." He paused. "That must mean something. Do you remember any of it?"

Padme looked down to where Anakin was holding her hand to his heart and then looked up at his pleading eyes with unshed tears. She then closed her eyes and put her left hand over her eyes briefly like she was trying to remember. "I thought it was a dream."

Anakin's face lit up. "Then you do remember?"

Padme looked up at him as she smiled through her tears and nodded her head. "Yes...I do. But I thought it was just a dream."

Anakin then dropped her hand from his heart and pulled her to him into an embrace as he sat on her bed. "No, it wasn't just a dream. It really happened."

Padme put both of her arms around Anakin's waist as she hugged him tight, crying on his shoulder. "I'm so glad." She paused. "I was so terrified and saddened by the possibility that you could really be dead, and you were somehow just a clone with Anakin's memories."

"Shhh...it's alright. It's really me, Padme." Anakin assured her in a comforting manner as he rubbed her back with his right hand. "As unfathomable as it may seem, I am really here with you...alive now."

"When can I see Luke and Leia?" Padme finally asked him while her head was still nestled on her husband's warm shoulder.

"Soon, my love. Leia is here in the palace and was just waiting for you to learn the truth." Anakin explained to her as she pulled back away from him to look up into his eyes with love, and he pushed a strand of her hair behind her left ear with his right hand.

"And Luke?" Padme asked with tear-filled eyes full of curiosity and love. "What about him? Is he here too?"

Anakin sighed and looked down and then back up at her. He ran his right hand in her hair and along her cheek in a loving manner. "He was." He paused. "But Luke...got called away. It was unavoidable that he had to leave." He paused again, not wanting to worry her about her grandson's kidnapping or with the fact that there is another clone of himself out there running around. "He will come back to Naboo as soon as the crisis he was called away for is settled."

Padme bit her lower lip and nodded. "Of course, duty must come first." She replied sadly, not understanding what could be more important than meeting his mother for the first time.

Sensing her thoughts, Anakin shook his head. "No, family must come first." He paused as he continued to stroke her hair and look at her with love. He sighed. "He actually got called away for a family situation." He told her as he brought her into a loving embrace again while still stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away from him, looking up at him with fear and concern, knowing he was hiding something from her. "What's going on?"

"Not now, Padme." Anakin pleaded with her. "It's being dealt with."

Padme shook her head, looking up at him with determination. "No more secrets, Anakin. What is going on that Luke so urgently got called away?"

Anakin sighed, not wanting to tell her what was really going on. But he knew that look and he knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't tell her the truth about what is going on. He sighed again. "Ok. I'll tell you." He paused. "Luke is married and has a son. And...his son, Ben, was kidnapped."

Padme gasped as she put both of her hands over her mouth and then dropped them again. "Our grandson has been kidnapped?! By who?!"

Anakin shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders. "By an old enemy...or at least by his current apprentice."

Padme immediately pulled away from him and threw off her covers. "We must go...and help find him!"

Anakin reached out and stopped her by putting both of his hands on her shoulders again. "No, Padme. You need to stay here and rest."

Padme shook her head. "You can't ask that of me."

"I can and I am." Anakin insisted as he looked back at her with determination. "You've been in stasis for 53 years. You haven't even been on your feet yet. You need to regain your strength."

Padme stopped struggling and looked up at him, knowing that what he was telling her was the truth and she needed to heed his advice. She nodded. "You're right."

Anakin then reached over with his right hand and pulled the covers back over his wife as she settled back down and put her head on her pillow. "Now rest, my love." Anakin told her as he stood up and bent down to kiss her on the lips. "I'll bring Leia in to see you after you've gotten some rest."

Padme nodded with a tired smile on her face. "I am a little tired." But then she chuckled. "I don't know why...I've been asleep for 53 years."

Anakin chuckled a little and smiled down at her with love. "You're weak right now. But you will regain your strength. And you've been through a lot emotionally in just the last few hours." He told her as he started to walk towards the door.

"Anakin." Padme called to him and sat up as she did. She reached out to him with both hands. "Don't go. Please stay with me."

Anakin smiled at her with love and sighed. He nodded. "Ok. I don't really want to leave either." He admitted and, without another word, walked over to what used to be his side of the bed. With Padme watching him with love in her eyes, he took off his cape and laid it over the chair on that side of the bed. Anakin then pulled back the covers back and sat on the bed as he proceeded to take his boots off, one at a time, before lying down next to his wife in the queen-sized bed. He pulled the covers back up over both of them as he did, then spooned up to her, pulling her into a loving embrace as he held her from behind. "I love you, Padme." He told her as he kissed her neck.

Padme smiled warmly as she hugged Anakin's arms that were holding her around her waist. "I love you too, Ani." She told him with a tear filled smile. "If feels so good to be held by you this way again."

Anakin kissed her hair. "You have no idea how good it feels to even be with you like this again, Padme." He let out a ragged sigh. "It's been much too long. So many years lost."

Padme started to cry again, but this time with tears of love. "I thought I lost you too, Ani." She paused. "At first, I thought I lost you to evil and then later...to death. I didn't want to go on living without you."

Anakin held her a little tighter. "But we are together now, Padme, and I'm not going anywhere. Not this time." He paused. "We will be happy again."

"And what of our son and grandson?" Padme asked, remembering the peril little Ben was currently in.

Her husband kissed her hair again. "They'll find, Ben, Padme. His kidnapper wasn't able to get too far with him and he won't dare hurt him. He's too valuable to his master."

Padme nodded. "I hope you're right."

Anakin stared ahead, just over his wife's head. _I hope I'm right too._ He thought to himself as the couple continued to comfort one another in a snuggling embrace.

_Yavin IV – Somewhere in the Jungle_

It was starting to get dark as Vader continued to cut through the underbrush in the Jungle. He was still pulling little Ben behind him, hands bound and gagged; and the boy was started to whimper as tears stared falling down his cheeks. He was scared and Vader could feel his fear coming off of him in waves. He could also feel that the boy was tired and hungry and decided to take pity on him. It was near what would be dinner time for the boy; and he, too, actually was feeling a bit hungry, so he decided to stop to take a short break before continuing on.

Upon making this decision, he stopped walking, extinguishing his red light saber as he did. "We'll stop here and rest a minute." He told Ben and then couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy as he noticed the tears on Ben's face in the dim light that was still left in the sky. "Are you hungry?"

Ben nodded as he plopped down on the ground and continued to cry. Vader sighed as he walked over and knelt in front of him. He pulled Ben's gag out of his mouth and let it hang around his neck like a scarf as he handed him an energy bar from his pocket. "Here. Eat this." He told him as he took another energy bar from his pocket and opened the wrapper as he sat on the ground to Ben's right.

Ben looked down at the energy bar in his hands, trying to open it while his hands were still bound and started to cry even more out of frustration as he was having little success. "I can't open the wrapper." Ben told Vader as Vader sighed again, putting his own energy bar in his lap and taking Ben's from him so he could open it for him.

Vader opened the wrapper and pulled it down so Ben could bite into it and handed it back to the 7-year old. "There. Now eat."

Ben nodded and brought the energy bar up to his mouth with both hands still bound together and started eating it. "Where are you taking me?" He finally asked Vader as he finished chewing his first bite.

Vader looked over at Ben just as he finished chewing the bite he had just taken of his own bar. "To see my master."

"Why?" Ben asked. "What does he want with me?"

Vader just looked away and then back at the boy. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. After all, Ben had a point. He is a clone of his grandfather. Wouldn't that make him this child's family? He never had a family that he knew of. Only his master who raised him in the ways of the Sith...never showing him love or compassion in any way. And here is this 7-year old boy, who he now noticed was looking at him. Is that compassion and love in his eyes...along with obvious signs of curiosity? "He wants revenge on your grandfather and father." He finally told him.

"But why? And why are you helping him? What did our family ever do to you?" Ben asked with child-like innocence.

Vader just sighed and shook his head at the boy. "Nothing." He finally admitted. "Now shut up and eat. We have a long way to go yet." He told him as he took another bite from his own energy bar and looked away.

But then Vader noticed something wasn't right. The jungle had suddenly become very quiet with no sounds of birds or other wildlife in the immediate vicinity. This put Vader on edge as he got to his feet and started to scan the jungle around them. In that instant, they heard the rustling of a nearby bush and growling, causing both Vader and Ben to look in that direction. Vader turned on his light saber with a snap hiss as both of them gasped when they saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering out from the foliage at them and the growling continued. "Get behind me!" Vader commanded to Ben as the boy screamed and did what he was told while Vader held his saber in front of him in a defensive manner. The only sound that could be heard was the hum of Vader's saber and the growling that was still coming from the foliage as the cold, glowing eyes continued to study them.

Vader could feel both the animalistic savagery and fear coming off of the creature who was staring him down. The next thing Vader knew he saw a flash of brown fur and the flash of his red saber as he swung it at the creature who just tried to attack them and then fled into the jungle behind them.

Vader spun around, using his left hand to guide Ben behind him again as he continued to scan the surrounding jungle and reached out with the Force to see if he could sense the creature. He could feel Ben's fear coming off of him and turned to look down at him. "It will be alright, Ben. I'll protect you. But you need to stay behind me at all times. Do you understand?"

Ben nodded and gave a muffled response as he clung onto Vader's cape. "Yes."

At that moment, Vader looked up again in shock, when the growling returned in greater volume; and he saw not only one set of yellow, glowing eyes glaring at him from the jungle, but several. He raised his red saber in front of him again in a defensive manner just as Ben screamed in fear. The creatures jumped out of the foliage at them, growling as they did and running at them in full attack. _Not good!_


End file.
